Love And All
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: We don't settle for misery so why hide our feelings? You and me are meant to be. But will you be willing to fight for me?
1. Love And All

They had a secret. No one could nor would ever find out.

They wanted to forget. It is just a mistake to them, but they were just trying to convince themselves.

Why did it happen? Was it meant to be? Never talking about it, it is still that question of "why?"

Years passed, they had their own successful lives, but when one is in need, the other is there.

Slowly the feeling that was buried comes to surface.

Gradually, they become close again. But of course, there would be something getting in their way.

Will they fight for each other? Would this be it?

Knowing their past would never let them drift apart; it is so hard for them to confess their love.

Unexplained feelings they have for each other.

At moments they are confused, the mind trying so hard to control the heart.

It is just a matter of time, then it will all become clear...


	2. Mistake

Music blasting, couples making out, it was just one wild party! This was a night for the East High Seniors before they graduated. Chad and Taylor seemed to be the only one's not enjoying themselves. Taylor really didn't want to go to the party because she didn't have a date…neither did Chad. But what Taylor didn't know was that Chad couldn't think straight when it came to her. He watched her the whole time. He couldn't just sit there so he decided to attempt a conversation. Taylor saw him coming towards her and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Mckessie…"

"Danforth. You look like your having a lot of fun."

"I would if I had someone with me."

"Why don't you?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't find the right girl."

"Well I'm sure it won't take you very long to find her."

That was not what Taylor wanted to hear. Even though she knew she wouldn't have a chance with Chad, it was sad to know that he could talk to her when he felt like it but then acted like she didn't exist when everyone gave him attention. Taylor and Chad went to get something to drink but didn't realize that the drinks were spiked. After a while everything started to become vague and the party was getting louder and wilder. They were way under the influence and who knows what will happen at this point?

Chad had Taylor against a wall kissing her. How they ended up that way, no idea. Every hidden feeling was coming out. They were making it perfectly clear. Chad pulled Taylor to come upstairs with him. In someone else's house, looking for an empty room, like said before, they were drunk.

They went into the room, closing the door and locking it. Chad felt Taylor's breasts through her shirt and she looked up at him. Roughly, they kissed. Taylor raises her arms for Chad to help take her shirt off. She ran her hands over his back and pulled at his shirt lifting it above his head. At this point, Chad was more turned on than ever before. Slowly, he began to kiss down her body running his tongue between her breasts that were still trapped in her bra. He lifted her off the floor and laid her down on the bed. Chad attempted to remove her bra. Taylor pushed his hands away and unhooked the clasp exposing her breasts. Soon she was groaning into his mouth. They slowly removed the rest of their clothes.

Taylor never forgot about that night. She always thought about it even though she tried so hard not to. She remembered that next morning she hurried to put her clothes back on and rushing out. She really didn't want to face Chad. He tried to talk to her but she wouldn't give him a time of day.

Time after time, Chad tried and tried but Taylor would just walk away or try to keep distant. Taylor could still hear Chad's voice.

"Taylor! Taylor, wait!"

"No, Chad! This was not suppose to happen!"

"But it did! You can't change it!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"We need to talk about this."

"No we don't! Just forget it ever happened! It didn't mean anything anyway. It was just a stupid mistake!"

Chad was hurt. He couldn't believe that Taylor would blame only him for what happened. It was no point in trying to talk about it, so he just left it alone. It was buried deep in their hearts. A secret of love and lust that no one would ever know about, tortured them. Though, it looks to be the way it was suppose to be, a mistake that to them, well Taylor, was never suppose to happen.


	3. Meet Again

Taylor, a sucessful singer/actress, working on her second album and first movie. She turned her whole life and career choice around. It was something she needed to do and hiding the talent that she has was not going to get her anywhere. Her passed haunted her and it wasn't just the night at the party. She couldn't trust anyone to tell, though. Of course, if she could tell Chad how she felt and why she was so angry, she would. It was just too complicated.

Chad, a sucessful basketball player, a bit cocky but he had a reason to. You would think he would be happy with the money, cars, big house and all the girls he could get but there was no way in hell he would be saticfied until he got what he really wanted. Taylor Mckessie. He knew all the girls that wanted to be with him were nothing but gold-diggers and he was determined to show Taylor how much he loved her and was honestly sorry for what happened. He felt that he would get his chance but how long would it take?

As for Taylor, she was miserable. She knew she was wrong for talking to Chad the way she did and blaming him for the inccident, the truth was that she was emberassed. But now she had nothing to worry about. It wasn't like she would see him again...right?

Difficult at the age of 24, to find the one that you love. Pushing them away and once they leave, full of regret. They had so much to look forward to and learn.

* * *

Taylor rushed trying to get to her meeting. Her day was not going as planned and she needed something to change. As she walked along the sidewalk, to the building, she looked down trying to get her phone out of her purse. Then before she could look up, she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry. I..." Taylor gasped looking up at the person.

"Hey, Mckessie," Chad grinned.

"It's Taylor. I'm not surprised you are still acting so childish."

"Taylor, don't start this now. After all this time, you're still mad for no reason."

"I'm not...I just don't want to talk to you."

"But I need to talk to you."

"I'm already running late. You have nothing to say to me," she said walking away from him.

"Wait, Tay." Chad ran in front of her.

"Chad, I have to go."

"You have to talk to me."

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Just hear me out, please."

She sighed taking out a pen and piece of paper out of her purse. "Here!" She walked away, leaving him stunned.

He looked at the peice of paper and written on it was her number. He smirked watching Taylor walk into the building. He finally got the chance he needed. Hopefully, it wouldn't be so bad trying to convince her that what happened wasn't a mistake.


	4. When In Need You Are There

Taylor laid across her bed, trying to concentrate on writing a new song. The only thing was on her mind was why Chad hasn't called yet. It's been two days since she saw him. She wondered if he was playing her or was he just as nervous as she was. Then the door bell rung. She sighed getting up and going down stairs. The door bell rung again and again.

"I'm coming, damn!" Taylor said. She looked out the peep hole and smiled to herself.

"Hey Mc...Taylor."

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you in person." He revealed a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I wanted to give you these, too."

Taylor smiled again. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Taylor moved aside to let Chad come in. Taylor closed the door and went to put the flowers in a vase. Once she came back, she saw Chad still standing, not knowing what to do.

"You can sit down, Chad."

"Oh, um...yeah."

Taylor rolled her eyes, knowing how nervous Chad seemed to be. She felt the same way. Taylor sat beside him but tried not to sit so close to him.

"Why is it so important for you to talk to me?"

Chad was quiet for a moment.

"Chad?"

"You left."

"What?"

"You left feeling angry, scared, and confused."

"Chad, I..."

"I didn't want you to go. Honestly, I didn't expect us to go that far, either. You kept avoiding me and blamed me for it."

"I just didn't know what to do."

"It was because you can't trust me."

"I could've gotten pregnant. Then everyone would've known what happened."

"Taylor, if you did, that's our responsibilty. I would take care of you and the baby!"

"Chad, your saying that now but if it did you would not be there. The only thing that's on your mind is having hoes in and out your bed and basketball!" Taylor gasped realizing what she said.

Chad was shocked. He got up, looking at Taylor. "Is that what you think of me? Taylor, I'm not like that."

"But what about all those girls I see you with in magazines!"

"You know those are photo shopped! Why are you always against me?"

"I'm not against you! I just don't don't trust you!"

"Why? Because of what happened! Taylor, we were drunk! We could've been with anyone!"

"Yeah, I know that! But I was with you!"

"What's the problem with that!"

Taylor sighed. "Nothing..."

"There is something your not telling me! What is it?"

Taylor got up. She debated whether are not to tell him what was on her mind.

"Tell me what the fuck it going on with you, Taylor!

"I was almost raped when I was 12! OK!" Tears fell from Taylor's eyes. "I had just came home from school. My mother was still at work and I thought I was alone. This man followed me home. I don't how he got in, but he came up to my room, drunk and I didn't know what to do. He told me not to move or he would kill me. He pinned me on my bed, he tried to touch me! I fought as hard as I could. Before he could do anything my mother came in. After that day, I just felt that every man was the same! I couldn't trust any man to touch me until I was married!"

"Taylor, I...I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

"No, you didn't but I have to deal with it."

"You don't have to. You didn't have to. Taylor, all you had to do was talk to me and tell me why you were so angry."

"You would've never understood. It would be a waste of time like it is now."

"You don't mean that." Chad took Taylor's hand pulling her closer to him. Chad looked into Taylor's eyes, seeing the pain she held. He just wanted to help her but he knew she wouldn't let him. "Taylor, I am truly sorry for what happened. But that happened in the past and we can't keep bringing it up. You have to let that go, Tay. That man is gone. Even with what happened with us, it was unexpected but it's a reason why it happened. All I came here for was to apologize to you. You don't have to accept it but at least I know I did what I had to do."

Chad turned around, walking to the front door. Just as he was about to open it, Taylor stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I'm glad that you came over because I can't stop thinking about that night. I felt imcomplete but that was my fault for always pushing you away."

Chad walked back into the living room. "You forgive me?"

Taylor gave him a slight smile. "Yes...do you forgive me?"

"Yeah..." He walked up closer to her. "I just want to start over. Is that ok?" Chad asked in a whisper.

Taylor nodded with more tears running down her cheeks.

"How about tommorrow, I'll take you out to dinner?"

"Well I have a flight tommorrow afternoon, but when I come back, I would love to."

Chad smiled. "Ok, I'll see you then."

Taylor walked Chad out the door. Before he went to his car, he turned to Taylor and smiled. Without saying anything, he went to his car and Taylor watched him. Taylor had this sense of relief but it was still something that bothered her...something just didn't feel as easy and right as it seemed.

* * *

The next night, Taylor was packing for her flight. She couldn't believe it. She went back and forth putting her suitcases in her car. Taylor sighed, still thinking about Chad. Maybe there was something that could develope between them, but their careers could prevent that. Also so many people being in their business.

That was enough for Taylor, she couldn't let that consume her. Taylor left her house and got into her car. She drove off but had to turn back around forgetting her song book. How in the hell did she forget about that? She had Chad on her mind. Going back upstairs, she got her book out her drawer. She sighed then jumped when she heard a crash, like a window breaking. She frowned and smelled something burning. All of a sudden her smoke alarm went off. She rushed down stairs and went into the kitchen. She gasped and screamed seeing someone standing in front of her patio door. But the fire that the stranger started was getting bigger and he ran away. Taylor rushed out the house and went to her car. She got her cell phone and called 911...

Mean while, Chad couldn't get Taylor out of his head. He had to see her before she left. He rushed out of his house, getting into his car. He didn't know he was on his way to a tragedy. As he was driving he heard fire trucks and police cars speeding past him. He saw that they turned on Taylor's street. He sped up faster. As he came to Taylor's house he saw that they whole house was engulfed in flames. He got out of his car and rushed to find Taylor.

"Taylor! Taylor!"

"Hey, son you can't come any closer?" a police officer said.

"Where is Taylor? She might still be in there!"

"Chad!"

He turned around. "Taylor!" He embraced her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I got out before it got worse.

"What happened?"

"I heard something and went downstairs to see what it was. My patio was broken into and there was someone just standing at the door.I don't how he did it, but he started this. Someone tried to kill me."

Chad pulled her into another embrace. "Ok. We will let the police handle this but you dont need to be alone."

"I had to cancel my flight. I'm going to get a hotel until..."

"No, your staying with me. My house is big enough and I won't be in your way."

"Chad, I don't want to be a burden."

"Your not. Just let me do this for you. You can stay as long as you want."

"Ms. Mckessie, we are trying to do all that we can. We don't have a solid lead."

Taylor nodded and sighed as the police officer walked away. "Ok, I'll stay with you."

Taylor and Chad didn't need to stay there any longer. Chad got back into his car and Taylor got into hers, following him. Pulling up to Chad's house, Taylor was nervous. She got out her car. Chad helped her with the suitcases. That was only thing Taylor had, was the clothes for her trip. At least it would get her through a week, then go shopping for a whole new wardrobe and a new house! But she also had insurance to cover her house so it wasn't much worry.

"Taylor, are you sure you're ok?"

"Uh...yeah, I just have to do alot."

"Well don't worry it will take time. You just need to get some rest and start tommorrow."

Taylor followed Chad inside. They went upstairs to an extra room.

"I think you will like this room. If you look outside the window, it has a view of the sun setting."

Taylor smiled.

"Let me show you the rest of the house."

Chad showed her everything. He gave her the keys to the front and back door. He also gave her the password to the house alarm.

Taylor was impressed. Chad really wasn't what she thought he would be. Taylor turned to him and buried her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling.

"I'm here for you, Tay. I know I have alot to prove to you."

"Chad, ...I just thank you so much for letting me stay here," Taylor smiled.

This was the time Taylor needed to build her trust in Chad. This was their moment. Will it be that they will give having a relationship a try or will they just have a friendly civil relationship? It still goes down to the fact that they have a secret and it's important to both of them. That night changed their lives. It wasn't because they slept together that they fell in love with each other. It was that they already had an attraction. It wasn't suppose to happen that way but it did. Like said before, everything happens for a reason.


	5. Much More Time

The next day, Taylor woke up thinking that everything was just a dream. But no it was definitely not a dream. Taylor sat up and got out of bed. She had to get ready for an interview. Of course she couldn't just stop what she was doing, and her flight was postponed until the next week...but that also meant everything else was pushed forward. As she was finishing making up the bed, Chad knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Chad opened the door and smiled. "Good Morning! You look beautiful."

Taylor smiled back and sat on the bed.

Chad had such a loving expression on his face. Taylor's heart fluttered but she knew he only cared for her as a friend. He only felt sorry for what she is going through. If he did feel anything more, he wouldn't show it. Right? They looked at each other for a brief moment.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me?" Chad asked nervously.

"You cook?"

"Well, yeah..."

Taylor laughed slightly. "Ok."

They went downstairs to the dining area. Taylor sat down and Chad brought their plates. He was such a gentleman. Chad had a confident smile on his face.

Tasting the food, Taylor was shocked. "Wow Chad! I can't believe how good of a cook you are!"

"Now you know I can do other things besides playing basketball."

"And that's why so many girls are all over you."

Chad laughed. "I think its more of they only want to be with me because of the material things, Tay."

Taylor nodded in agreement. She looked at the clock. It was 9:30. "I'm going to be late. I have to go."

"Ok, I got it." Chad said putting their plates in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Taylor went back upstairs and got her handbag.

Taylor went back down stairs locking the door and got into her car. When she put her key in the ignition and tried to start her car...it wouldn't!

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Taylor tried to start her car again. "Shit!" She got out the car with her bag and slammed the door. She went back into the house and sighed. "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"My car won't start."

"I'll take you."

Taylor smiled and sighed out of relief.

They left the house but Taylor was running 5 minutes late. She knew someone was going to say something. She didn't need anyone making her feel worse. Chad pulled up to the newstation.

"Chad, thank you so much!"

"No problem. What time did you want me to pick you up?"

"Um...I'm not sure when the interview is over. I'll just call you."

"Alright. I'm going to get someone to fix your car."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do...less stress on you."

"Thank you...again." Taylor smiled and leaned over kissing his cheek.

She got out the car and closed the door. Before walking into the building she looked back at Chad.

Barely walking towards the set, Taylor heard, "Where is that girl! This is not good for our image!" Taylor's assistant, Debra said.

"Her fame has gone to her head," her manager, Oliver added.

"Both of you are going to be out of a job if you talk about me behind my back again! I have had too much shit happen to me and I don't need you two to add to it!" Taylor said. She glared at them.

They looked scared and regretted what they said, cursing at themselves.

"Hey, Taylor Tay...we were just joking."

"Oh really? Well I'm not laughing!"

Taylor tried to hold her composure. She waited to be called on set.

"I'm Linda Frazier."

"I'm Jeremy Collins and today our special guest is a beautiful young woman, who is multi-talented."

"Yes, promoting her up and coming movie and album, here is our special quest, Taylor Mckessie!"

Taylor came out smiling and waving. The audience clapped and cheered. She shook their hand and sat down.

"It is so nice to have you here!" Linda said.

Taylor smiled.

"Let's start on the movie. Can you give us any insider?"

"Well without giving away anything, I would say that this is very heart felt. shows the strength of going through life as a young wom with things being upside down and depressing. I am very inspired by my character. I just love this role!"

"Well I know I can't wait to see it!" Linda said happily.

"Now, tell us about your album. You wrote all the songs?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, the songs on the album are very close to my heart. It is kind of personal in a way and very different from my first album."

Taylor noticed that Jeremy kept looking at her. He was a bit older, about 3 years and well he was...okay...not really her type.

"Taylor, there is alot of talk about you being in different relationships?"

Taylor laughed slightly. "I have not been in a relationship. But I really like to keep personal things llike that to myself."

The questions went on. Of course, in an interview, you would want to get the exclusive details about everything. It took two hours with Linda and Jeremy trying to get Taylor talk more about what's next for her. Taylor was soon relieved that it was over and she go back home...Chad's house.

Taylor couldn't believe it. She was staying with Chad. Even though they aren't a couple but it felt weird but at the same time it felt like that was where she belonged. She couldn't think that way because it ws not true. It was something she wanted to happen and it wouldn't.

"Taylor, we need to talk that song you are suppose to be writing," Oliver said.

"I'm not done with it yet. Look, I promise I will be done by the end of the week. But please I have too much on my mind."

"The end of the week and that is it." Oliver walked away.

Taylor sighed and called Chad.

"Hey."

"Hey...if you are in the middle of something, I can get a ride from someone else."

"No, just give me 10 to 15 minutes and I will be there."

"Chad, really..."

"Tay, I was about to leave anyway. I thought your car would be done by now but its not so I will be there."

"Ok." Taylor hung up and sighed again. She really felt bad because of Chad taking care of her like this.

"You need me to take you home, Miss. Mckessie?" Jeremy ask.

"Oh, no, my...uh...friend will be here soon."

"Oh ok. Well If you have anytime, I would like to take you out to dinner?"

Taylor was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not trying to get a story or anything."

"Yeah...sure."

Just then, Chad pulled up. Has it been 10 minutes already? But anyway, Taylor was so happy he was there.

"So what about Friday night at 8?"

"Ok. But I have to go so we will talk more later." Taylor didn't want to seem rude but she really wasn't interested. She didnt want to turn him down because he looked so hopeful. It was just dinner. It wouldn't hurt.

Taylor got into Chad's car. Chad looked at Taylor and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you ok? Who was that?"

"I'm fine Chad. I just don't like interviews. The reporters are always waiting for you to slip and say something. That was Jeremy Collins, one of the reporters."

"Well don't worry about it and if he gives you any problems, I'll handle it for you."

"Chad, I don't need a bodyguard. It's ok."

Chad looked at Taylor for a minute then drove off. He wanted to protect Taylor. He wanted to let her know how he felt but at the same time he knew she wasn't ready for that...he wasn't ready.

The ride was quiet. When they got to the house, Taylor got out first and rushed inside. Chad watched Taylor. He wondered if he pissed her off or something. Taylor went up to her room, threw her bag on the bed and took a shower.

Chad was doing so much for her. She had to find some way to repay him. After she got out the shower and got dressed, Taylor went downstairs to the kitchen. She had no idea what she was going to cook so she went to find Chad.

"Chad!" She went back upstairs and went to his room. She knocked on the door. Taylor opened the door. "Chad?"

He wasn't there. She went back downstairs and went to the gym. She smiled when she saw him.

"Chad?"

"What's up, Tay?"

"Well since you made breakfast this morning, I was going to make dinner...if that's ok with you?"

Chad smiled. "Yeah, I'll just go take a shower."

"K."

* * *

After Chad finished with his shower, he went down to the kitchen watching Taylor as she was cooking.

"You sure do know your way around the kitchen!"

"I used to watch my mom growing up. I try to remember all of her recipes."

"It smells real good."

"It's ready. I hope you like it."

Taylor made their plates. Once Taylor put Chad's plate in front of him. Chad was ready to start eating.

"Damn Taylor! This is really good!"

Taylor smiled. They continued eating, not saying anything to each other. Chad would look up at Taylor but he just couldn't find the right words to start a converstaion. He didnt want to sound stupid. As for Taylor, she didn't know what to say either.

They finished in no time. Taylor stood up and stand up, and started to put all the dishes away. Chad got up as well to help. Everything was put away, Taylor was going to go to bed early.

"I'm going to go to bed. I really need to start thinking about a new song."

Chad smiled and kissed Taylor's cheek. "You are so talented and it just takes time."

Her heart leaped. "Chad, you are so sweet. I trully am grateful for the support you have given me."

"No problem, Tay. Your car will be ready tomorrow. I told them to check everything and put a new battery in your car."

Taylor nodded and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Chad."

"Night, Tay."

She went up stairs and Chad watched her, smiling. As much as he wanted to kiss her, hold her, and be by her bedside, Chad knew he couldn't rush things. It takes time. Taylor would soon see that Chad is not only there for her as a friend but much more.


	6. Not A Date

"Hey, Tay, wake up."

"I'm too tired," Taylor mumbled.

"Tay, get up."

"I don't want to!" Taylor pulled the covers over her and went back to sleep.

Chad smirked and lifted her out of bed. Taylor gasped.

"Not a morning person, I see."

Taylor glared at him. Then she realized Chad was holding her. Her heart dropped. Chad gently sat her down on the bed and sat beside her.

"You need to get dressed. Oliver called said you need to be at the studio at 11 a.m."

Taylor sighed and stood up.

"Did you want breakfast before you go?"

"No, I'm ok."

Chad felt bad for Taylor. He saw how tired she was. She just needed a break. Yet again Chad was willing to do anything to see Taylor smile again.

* * *

Taylor was ready and went downstairs. "I'm ready to go, Chad."

He got up from the couch and smiled. "What if I could make that sad look on your face go away?"

Taylor shrugged.

Chad took her hand and they went outside. "I told you that we could go pick up your car. Well instead I thought it would be better to bring it back.

All of a sudden Taylor lit up. Her car looked brand new! Chad really went overboard. She looked up at him and smiled, embracing him. "Thank you so much, Chad. You amaze me!"

"I'm here for you, Tay. I will give you whatever you need. But now you have to go before you are late again."

Chad gave Taylor her keys to the car. Instead of kissing his cheek, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She wasn't thinking when she did it. But she knew what she was doing. He couldn't say anything, just had this goofy look.

"I'll see you later, Chad."

"See you later..."

* * *

Don't try playin with my mind  
Boy I don't have no time  
For something that I know aint good for me  
Don't hesitate to say  
You feel the chemistry  
Wanna know should I take a chance with you

Whats good with you baby (Ohh wanna get to know me)  
Whats really good baby (Heey do you have a lady)  
Been near the hood lately (where you from and where you be)  
Whats good with you baby (whats you good with you baby)

Whats good with you baby (Ooh wanna get to know me)  
Whats really good baby (OOh do you have a lady)  
Been near the hood lately (Woo Ohh where you from and where you be)  
Whats good with you baby (whats really good baby)

Whats good with you baby  
Whats really good baby  
Been near the hood lately  
Whats good with you baby

"Fantastic! You hit the brigde perfectly!"

"Should I go through the whole song now?"

"Yeah, just keep that bridge up!"

Taylor was just about to start the song over but Jeremy walked in. Taylor frowned.

"Miss. Mckessie," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Could we talk for a minute?"

Taylor left out the recording booth and went outside, to the hallway.

"What is it?"

"Well I'm not going to be in town Friday so could we have tonight?"

The only thing Taylor could think of was Chad. Its nothing serious, it's just dinner.

"Yeah...that's fine. But I have to go..."

"Oh ok. See you tonight."

Taylor nodded and Jeremy left. She knew he would become an annoyance. But she couldn't think about that now. She had more important things on her mind...and a special someone. Taylor went back into the recording booth ready to make this song a hit!

_[Verse 1]_  
Babe  
Gotta to know one thing before you ask my name  
Be straight up and tell me what's your aim  
A Girl like me see I don't play no games, no no  
That's why I say  
If you wanna be with me go all the way  
Do what you got to do, just let me state  
Is it real or is this just a fake, tell me

_[Chorus]_  
What's good with you baby (wanna get to know me)  
What's really good baby (do you have a lady)  
Been near the hood lately (where you from and where you be)  
What's good with you baby (what's you good with you baby)

_[Verse 2]_  
Babe  
You sittin over there tryna figure out what to say  
Make up your mind right now don't contemplate  
You know that I don't have time to waste, No Noo!  
Where do we go  
What this thing could be we'll never know  
There is just no way that we can flow  
If you ain't being honest from the go, Tell me

_[Chorus]_  
What's good with you baby (wanna get to know me)  
What's really good baby (do you have a lady)  
Been near the hood lately (where you from and where you be)  
What's good with you baby (what's you good with you baby)

_[Bridge]_  
Don't try playin with my mind  
Boy I don't have no time  
For something that I know ain't good for me  
Don't hesitate to say  
You feel the chemistry  
Wanna know should I take a chance with you

_[Chorus]_  
What's good with you baby (Ohh wanna get to know me)  
What's really good baby (Heey do you have a lady)  
Been near the hood lately (where you from and where you be)  
What's good with you baby (what's you good with you baby)

What's good with you baby (Ooh wanna get to know me)  
What's really good baby (Ooh do you have a lady)  
Been near the hood lately (Woo Ohh where you from and where you be)  
What's good with you baby (what's really good baby)

What's good with you baby  
What's really good baby  
Been near the hood lately  
What's good with you baby

* * *

After recording for that day, Taylor came home to find that Chad was in his usual place, the gym, which was perfect. She didn't want him to know about Jeremy. Taylor had alot of time to get ready. She took a shower and put on a black dress. Taylor wasnt really enthused about going on this...whatever you may call it, but if it was Chad she was going with she would love it! Taylor wondered if Jeremy was really who he presented himself to be. What if he has kids or if he is married and no one knows about it? Taylor just sighed. She was probably over reacting.

Then she heard a knock on the bedroom door. She froze.

"Tay?"

"...Hold on..."

Taylor slowly opened the door.

"Hey, Chad."

"Hey, I didn't know you were here. I didn't hear you."

"Oh...that's ok."

Chad looked at Taylor up and down in awe. She was so beautiful. "Wow...um...where are you going...if...if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm going..."

"On a date?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Oh, what time are you leaving?"

"An hour...maybe?"

"Oh..um..ok"

Chad walked away. Taylor felt the uneasiness he had. She didn't understand why he was acting that way?

Taylor finished getting ready and went down stairs. She thought Chad would be in the living room but he wasn't. He must have been in the gym or his room. But then she heard him coming downstairs to the kitchen. He didn't say anything to her; he didn't even look at her. He went back upstairs and well that was it. Taylor sighed. There was no point in staying in the house any longer.

Taylor left and drove to the resturaunt, where she would meet Jeremy. Such a gentleman right? Having her drive there herself! But anyway, Taylor got out her car and went inside. She had never been there. She looked around and saw Jeremy already sitting at a table. Taylor frowned walking towards him.

"Hello, Jeremy..."

"Taylor, good evening!"

Taylor couldn't believe what she was doing! She would have rather stayed at home. It was something weird about Jeremy and Taylor knew it. She didnt know specifically what it was but she knew it was something!

Taylor wasn't that hungry. She suddenly had a lost of appetite, but she didn't want to seem rude so she ordered a salad.

"Damn! What hell have I gotten myself into?"

Then something told Taylor to look up and she saw Chad come in with a woman...WHAT THE FUCK? Chad never told Taylor he was dating someone. When did he meet her? Was Taylor jealous? Hell yeah! She didn't tell Chad about Jeremy...but its not like she actually likes Jeremy that way. But maybe thats the case for Chad as well? That doesn't make any sense! Taylor was pissed.

Chad looked around and spotted Taylor. His heart sunk. Taylor wouldn't believe him if her the truth. The woman he was with was a bit older just like Jeremy. She had actually won a contest "Night With A Baller."

The waiter sat them down at a table behind Jeremy. The woman was back to back to Jeremy and Taylor and Chad were face to face. They couldn't stop staring at each other.

Taylor didn't say much to Jeremy and Chad could tell she wasn't haven't a good time like he thought she would. He was jealous as well.

Taylor rolled her eyes as Jeremy kept talking about himself. He was very conceited. Chad smiled at Taylor. Taylor saw Chad smiling and smiled as well.

"I be right back...I need to go to the ladies room."

Once Taylor got up, Chad got up as well.

He followed her to where the restrooms where. before Taylor could go into the women's restroom Chad pinned her to a corner.

"Having fun?" Chad asked.

"Very funny! You should be sitting with your date."

"It's not a date."

"...Chad, you don't have to lie to me."

"Do you remember that contest about having dinner with a basketball player?"

"Yeah.."

"Well she is the contest winner and I was picked since I'm technically the only one on the team that's a bachelor."

"Oh..."

Chad sighed.

"You should go. I think you would be pleased before the night is up."

Chad looked at her. "What?"

Taylor slightly pushed Chad and went into the ladies room.

He shook his head and sighed again.

When he was walking back to his sit. He over heard Kelly, the contest winner, on the phone.

"Oh yes...he is very sexy! I think I can get him tonight. Hell, I'll probably be married to his ass tonight! Girl, I'll tell you what else happens later. He might be coming back soon."

When she was off the phone. He played it off and cleared he thoat.

"So..uh...are you enjoying dinner?"

"Yes! This is such a dream come true."

"Pretty sure you cant wait to tell your friends."

"Well I don't like bragging. But they will be asking alot of questions!"

Chad knew she was lying. He just couldn't wait for the night to be over and he can be home.

Taylor was coming from the ladies room. Before sitting back down she looked at Chad and gave him a sly smile and he gave her a smirk. Moments later, Chad got up with Kelly and they were leaving.

"I guess he figured out what I was talking about," Taylor thought to herself.

Taylor sat for another hour with Jeremy. He only talked about himself and it was very annoying. She couldn't wait to leave. When they finally left the restuarant, Taylor was quiet the whole time.

When they reached the house, Jeremy walked Taylor up to the door. Guessing he was going to have a invitation inside.

"Glad I got to know you more," he smiled.

"Um...yeah. Thanks for dinner."

"It was nothing." Jeremy leaned forward trying to kiss Taylor but she pulled back.

"Good night, Jeremy."

"Yeah."

Taylor unlocked the door and looked back watching Jeremy walk back to his car. She felt sorry for him but she just wasn't attracted to him.

She walked into the house thinking that she would have either walked in on something that shouldn't be or just to an empty house. But Chad was coming downstairs.

"Hey, Tay."

"Hey."

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing. That was the worst dinner ever!"

Chad sighed. "Yeah, well you're not alone. Found out Kelly was trying to get a quick spot at fame."

"How?"

"She thought that since we had dinner, I would go to her house or something and end up sleeping with her."

"Really Chad? Wow...what a...nevermind."

Chad smiled, "I thought the samething."

"Well I'm tired so I'm just going to go take a shower and go to sleep."

"Ok..."

Taylor was about to go upstairs but she turned around. "I never thought about sleeping with Jeremy. It wasn't going to happen, so you can stop worrying and looking at me like that."

Chad was surprised and stood there staring at her. Taylor shook her head and went upstairs. Chad finally snapped back into reality and ran to catch up with Taylor.

"Wait a minute, Taylor."

She slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Taylor, open the door."

She didn't say anything. Chad to his room, slamming his door as well. Chad didn't understand why Taylor got angry...or how she knew what he was thinking. Taylor took things way too far. Now what was Chad going to do?


	7. A Day Out

A Day Out

It was a beautiful Friday morning and Chad needed to apologize to Taylor. He didn't know if Taylor forgot about last night, he hoped she did.

Taylor was sitting on the bed getting frustrated because she just couldn't find the right words to write down for a song. She stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she sighed.

"Hey Beautiful," Chad said.

"Don't try to sweet talk me."

"I'm not trying to," he said.

"What is it? If you want to judge me again about last night, I already told you nothing happened and nothing ever will!"

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I was wrong for that but I just don't trust Jerry," he told her.

Taylor laughed slightly. "I don't trust him either…and he's name is Jeremy."

"Well whatever, I just don't want you hurt."

Taylor looked at him and smiled. "I didn't know you cared, Chad."

"It shouldn't be a surprise. I do care about you," he said.

Taylor jumped up from the bed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"For what?"

"You just gave me a new idea."

Taylor quickly ran out the room and downstairs. Chad stood there shocked. He just didn't understand how something he said could make her that happy.

The rest of the day, Chad practically stayed in the gym and Taylor stayed in her room writing. Chad although could not concentrate. All he could think about was Taylor. He went up to his room and took a shower. He planned that he would spend the rest of the day with her.

Taylor was happy with her accomplishment. She was not done with the song but it was going well. She was getting tired of sitting in her room and decided to see what Chad was up to. As soon as she opened her door, she gasped. Chad was leaning on the side of door. He smiled at her as she stood there.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll pay."

"That's a surprise"

"If you're doing something else…"

"No, its fine. I need to get out." She went back into the room to get her purse.

She smiled to herself and closed the door.

"Now are you ready to go?"

Taylor nodded and they walked downstairs. Chad opened the front door for her. He looked back at her and she seemed uncomfortable. "What's wrong, Beautiful?"

"Nothing...um Beautiful?"

"Yeah but I will stop calling you that if you want."

"No, I like it." Taylor's heart fluttered.

"You sure?"

Taylor gave him a smile. She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure."

"But only I can call you that."

"Ok."

Chad was happy that he was starting to get close to Taylor. He didn't want anything to mess up. He was going to make sure every moment counted. They went to a restaurant then drove around the city, finding places to go to. Chad thought of a better idea and parked the car.

"How about I park the car and we walk around."

"Ok"

Taylor sighed getting out the car and closed the door. Chad got out the car, locking it. He went to Taylor's side of the car and took her hand. Taylor looked up and smiled at him.

"You know a lot of people might get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?"

"We are out together…"

"We'll let them think whatever they want. As long as it doesn't bother you, you shouldn't worry about it."

"Ok, Mr. Danforth, I see your point." Taylor latched onto his arm.

They went in and out of stores, Taylor coming out with bags of new clothes, thanks to Chad offering to pay and he didn't mind. Taylor laughed at Chad when she saw thought her was getting tired of holding all the bags so she was done for the day.

They finally went back to the car. They got into the car and Taylor could not stop laughing about the look Chad had on his face. They could actually have a good conversation and have a good time together.

When they got home, Chad helped Taylor take the bags to her room. Afterwards, they went their separate ways. Taylor was busy taking the clothes out the bag and still thinking about the song until she heard a piano playing.

She left out of her room and followed the sound. She wasn't aware that Chad had a piano and doubted that he would be playing. But yet, he was. He was in a room by the gym that Taylor didn't even notice. She smiled as she stood watching him.

"I had no idea you knew how to play?"

Chad turned. "Yeah, but it's nothing really."

"It's nothing? Chad, you're amazing! That was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Could you do it again? I want to try something."

"Ok."

Taylor sat beside him and he started to play. The words of a song started to flow.

Verse 1: If you search  
For tenderness  
It isn't hard to find  
You can have the love  
You need to live  
But if you look  
For truthfulness  
You might just  
As well be blind  
It always seems to be  
So hard to give

Chorus:Honesty  
Is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty  
Is hardly ever heard  
And mostly  
What I need from you

Verse 2: I can always  
Find someone  
To say  
They sympathize  
If I wear my heart  
Out on my sleeve  
But I don't want  
Some pretty face  
To tell me  
Pretty lies  
All I want  
Is someone  
To believe

Chorus:Honesty  
Is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty  
Is hardly ever heard  
And mostly  
What I need from you

Bridge: I can find a lover  
I can find a friend  
I can have security  
Until the bitter end  
Anyone can comfort me  
With promises again  
I know, I know

Verse 3: When I'm deep  
Inside of me  
Don't be  
Too concerned  
I won't ask  
For nothin'  
While I'm gone  
But when I want  
Sincerity  
Tell me where else  
Can I turn  
Because  
You're the one  
That I depend upon

Chorus: Honesty  
Is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty  
Is hardly ever heard  
And mostly  
What I need from you

"Now that was amazing,Tay!"

"It was nothing really…" She looked at Chad and smiled.

Taylor loved this moment. She loved having this moment with Chad. She loves Chad. She loves everything about him.

Chad didn't want things to be awkward. He did not say anything but he made one simple action. Chad smiled as he touched Taylor's hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"You have my honest," Chad whispered in her ear.

His grip around her waist tightened. They pulled apart and their eyes were locked tight on one another. Taylor wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. They pulled back just a little but then Chad pulled Taylor into another kiss.

"I really like that you are here with me." Chad said.

Taylor nodded. "I guess it's a reason for it."

They got up and walked out the room together. Chad held on to Taylor's hand.

When they got upstairs and to Taylor's room, Chad pulled her to him again slowly and they were face to face.

Chad leaned over and kissed her cheek. Taylor embraced him and she couldn't stop smiling.

"I should let you get some sleep," Chad said pulling away.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

Chad smiled and walked to his room.

"Goodnight, Tay."

"Goodnight."


	8. Let Somebody Love You

Let Somebody Love You

The next morning, Taylor woke up with a smile on her face. She got up and got ready for the day, but she still kept on her nighty. It was pretty early and she knew Chad was still asleep, which was perfect. After she was done making up her bed, she went to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. She hummed and danced around in the kitchen. She felt like being in the house with Chad was where she belonged and she wanted to stay.

"Morning," Chad says, walking into the kitchen. "What smells so good?" he asks.

"Would you like an omelet?" she smiled. "Here taste it." Taking a fork, she cut off one piece of the omelet and brought it to his mouth.

"Damn, that's good!"

Taylor laughed. "Glad you like it!"

Chad sat down at the table as Taylor out his plate down. But he was too busy watching Taylor to even start eating. Remind you, she was dressed in one of her nighties that barely covered her ass when she bent over. Chad could see her panties, which was really turning him on.

Taylor felt like she was being watched so she turned around slightly to see Chad looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Taylor turned around and washed a few dishes. She still felt that Chad was still staring, which was unusual, considering he still had a plate full of food in front of him. Suddenly a devious idea popped into Taylor's head.

After she was done with the dishes and getting her plate, she slowly, yet seductively walked over to the table. Chad seemed to get agitated.

"What's wrong with you, Chad?"

"Nothing, Tay." He got up and got a bottle of water out the fridge.

Taylor smiled to herself.

Chad sat back down and finally started to eat his food. Taylor noticed a large bulge in his pants.

There silence. Taylor could tell Chad was trying to control himself but he couldn't.

"I still think about that night we slept together."

Chad almost chocked. "You do?"

Taylor nodded. "But honestly, that was the only thing I could remember. I don't remember exactly how we ended up in the room but I remember everything else, when we were in there."

"It still wasn't you're proudest moment."

"It wasn't because, I was drunk. But other than that, it was my first time and I don't think that if it was with someone else, it wouldn't have much of an effect on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I would feel like that special moment was nothing and it would really be awkward."

"What about that night, when you were 12?"

"It comes back to me sometimes but I am grateful that he wasn't able to get that close. I don't know what I really would have done if he got what he wanted."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It doesn't hurt me anymore like it did so I'm really over it."

"Taylor, when I saw all those police cars and fire trucks at your house, I couldn't think straight. I had to know that you were safe."

"It was a relief when you came. I really don't have anyone else around besides my aunt that lives way across town and Debra and Oliver, sometimes I can't stand those two, though."

Chad laughed. "Everything happens for a reason, Tay. It's devastating that you lost your house but the police are still investigating and they have a lot of evidence that it was arson. All they have to do is find the person. You don't have to worry about anything because you are safe here with me. At first, I thought that it wouldn't work with us being in the same house, giving our history, but it's not bad."

Taylor smiled again, standing up and kissing Chad's cheek. She looked down and saw how at that instant Chad tensed up and the bulge in his pants got bigger.

"I agree, Chad. Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yeah…"

Taylor took her and Chad's plate and washed them. Chad steady tried to calm down but he couldn't, with the thoughts of Taylor going through his mind and what she was wearing didn't making any better.

Chad got up and finished helping Taylor clear the table. Taylor was enjoying this. She knew it wasn't just because they were in the house together but it was something more. In not so many words, Chad has already admitted it.

"Chad, I have to go to the studio for a couple of hours. Did you have something planned?"

"Yeah, I have an interview for a sports magazine at noon."

"Oh, Okay."

"Tonight, we can order take out and watch movies?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I have to go get ready."

Taylor went upstairs and Chad sat on the couch in the living room. He couldn't believe how much he cares about her…as a matter of fact, he loves her. His only problem was that he didn't know how to tell her or if he should. He just had to take it one step at a time.

* * *

I've never seen such a sad face before,  
Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you tonight?  
I'm sure that it's nothing a kiss cannot heal  
come let me show you I'm real

Let somebody love you,  
Let somebody care,  
Take the weight off your shoulders  
when it's too much to bear  
Let somebody save you,  
when you got no place to run  
hold out, reach out for me,  
and I'll be the one

Don't be afraid, Breathe,  
Gently surrender your heart  
One step at a time, baby leap,  
oh with me, lean on me  
Trust in me baby, it's love that you feel  
Come let me show you I'm real…

Let somebody love you,  
Let somebody care,  
Take the weight off your shoulders  
when it's too much to bare

Taylor smiled to herself as she sung and closed her eyes. She thought about how Chad acted. After all this time, she never knew they would be so attracted to each other. She really wanted to show him how much she loved him but how?

Let somebody save you,  
when you got no place to run  
hold out, reach out for me,  
and I'll be the one

Let Somebody love you,  
for all the right reasons,  
Let somebody love you,  
and leave all your troubles behind,  
baby, we could be more than just friends,  
somehow, someway,  
I'm gonna make you want me to stay

Taylor wished that she could stay with him and be with him for the rest of her life.

Let somebody love you,  
Let somebody care,  
Take the weight off your shoulders  
when it's too much to bear  
Let somebody save you,  
when you got no place to run  
hold out, reach out for me,  
and I'll be the one

Yes I will, Yes I will,  
Let somebody save you,  
when you got no place to run  
hold out, reach out for me,  
and I'll be the one

"That's a wrap!"

* * *

Taylor was leaving the studio and walking to her car, when Jeremy pulled up and got out of his car.

"Hey, Miss Mckessie."

"Jeremy."

"So dinner was great the other night. How about tonight I take you somewhere else? Maybe a little bit more private?"

"I have to take a reign check, sorry but I have other plans with Chad." She was shocked at what she said but hell, it was the truth.

"Oh, so you are with him?"

"We are just friends."

"Ok, then what about tomorrow night."

"I don't know. I'm really busy." She lied. Thankfully her phone started to ring. "I have to go."

Taylor got into her car and drove off. She wasn't trying to be rude but she just didn't like Jeremy. She had missed the first call then her phone started to ring again.

"Hey, Chad!"

"Hey, were you still in the studio?"

"No, Jeremy came and tried to get me to go to dinner with him again."

"Well what did you say?"

"I told him no. He said that he would take me somewhere more private."

Chad got angry. "He said what?"

"Chad, calm down."

"He wants you to sleep with him, Tay!"

"I know that!"

"Taylor, you need to watch out when he comes near you."

"I know…I also told him that I was going to be with you."

"You did?"

"Yes… and he took as we are more than what we say we are."

"Well like I said, let him and anyone else think that."

"Ok," Taylor laughed.

"So, I'll see you in a few. I'm going to go get the food."

"Ok."

Taylor hung up and pulled into the drive way of the house. She sighed; it was all just wishful thinking, right? Taylor living with Chad and it's permanent?

When she got inside, Taylor went upstairs and took a long hot shower. A few moments later, Chad came in. He set the food on the counter in the kitchen then went upstairs, to Taylor's room. He chuckled hearing Taylor singing. She had such a beautiful voice. He could sit and listen to her all day.

He sat on the bed and continued to listen to her. Taylor turned off the shower and got out, drying off, then wrapped the towel around her. She walked out the bathroom and gasped when she saw Chad.

"Chad! What…Why are you just sitting there?"

Chad laughed. "Relax, Taylor!"

Taylor sighed. She walked over to the bed getting her clothes and went back into the bathroom.

"You know you have become really bold, Danforth! First, we go out together, yes as friends but people will think that it is more that. Then, every time I mention something like that, you say let them think that and now you just sit there while I walk out the bathroom with just a towel!"

Chad just started laughing again. Taylor walked back out the bathroom with a t-shirt and shorts on. She stood in front of him with her hand on her hip. Chad stood up and got closer to Taylor.

"You are so beautiful..."

"That's not funny I'm being serious."

"I'm being serious too."

Chad grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Chad!" Taylor started laughing and fell to the floor.

"I found a weakness."

Chad got on top of her and continued tickling her laughing as well.

Taylor shrieked rolling on the floor. "I am going to kick your ass if you don't stop!"

"Oh really, Tay! You are making it worse for yourself!"

Taylor laughed loudly. "Ok! Chad, stop please!"

He stopped and grinned. "Are you hungry?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. Chad got up and helped Taylor up. Then they went down stairs to start their "movie" night.

"I'm still kicking your ass!"

After eating and watching the first movie, Taylor was starting to get tired but she stayed up watching a second movie. She laid her head on Chad's shoulder, watching the rest of the movie.

After a while, Taylor switched positions, lying on the couch and her head was on Chad's lap. Soon, she started to fall asleep.

When the movie was over, Chad slowly tried to get up without waking Taylor. He successfully managed to get up and turned off the TV. He picked up Taylor and carried her upstairs. He gently laid her down on the bed when he got to her room and put the blanket over her. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly then went to his room.

Moments like this would always last but still time ticks and who knows what the world would bring them.


	9. Love Sick

Love Sick

Days, turned into weeks, weeks turned into a month and a month turned into three months. It all went by so fast but there wasn't any problem. Chad and Taylor would flirt with each other every day but they wouldn't go far, maybe just a kiss. Their love for each other was growing and they motivated each other.

But as their careers were building up even more, it became tiresome and at times stressful. It really took a toll on Taylor, going on tours and so many appearances and interviews. She needed a break and she got one but it wasn't what she had in mind…

Taylor groaned in protest wanting to stay asleep. She had a major headache and an aspirin didn't help as much. Taylor dragged herself out of bed in the middle of the night to get some water. She went back to her room and forced herself back to sleep.

Taylor woke up early again and went into the bathroom trying to get herself ready for the day but well it didn't work in her favor. She sat down on the bed, coughed and sneezed continuously.

"Tay, are you sick?" Chad asking, coming into her room.

She immediately sat up. "No I'm not sick…" Then she sneezed again and she started to get a terrible headache.

Chad walked over to her and sat next to her. He put his hand on her forehead. "You have a fever, Tay."

"No, it's just hot in here," she tried to stand up but she sat back down feeling dizzy. "I am fine." she lied.

"No you're not, Taylor. You need to get some rest. "

"Chad, I can't! I have a photo shoot."

"Well reschedule because you are in no condition to go anywhere. I'm not going to let you leave until you get better."

"I appreciate that you are concern but I have to go."

"Taylor, lay down and go back to sleep!"

Taylor was shocked by Chad's concern.

"I'm sorry but this is serious," he said a bit softer. "You are working yourself every day."

"Ok…you have a point."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel like shit!" Taylor said.

"Don't say that and I'm here for you so just calm down."

Chad stood up as Taylor got back under the covers. He sat back down and pulled Taylor to him. He cradled Taylor in his arms.

"I don't want you to get sick," Taylor whispered.

"It's ok…I want you to get better." Chad kissed her forehead.

Taylor yawned and before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep. Chad looked down at her and smiled. He got up and did everything he could to make sure Taylor would get better. He called Debra to cancel her photo shoot, he turned off her phone so no one would bother her and he went out to the store to get medicine for her. By the time he came back, Taylor was up again. She looked weak and tired.

"Still can't sleep?"

Taylor shook her head. Taylor started to ache all over her body. Everything that she had done from staying up at nights, constantly going to the dance studio, and whatever else, she just needed a break.

Taylor smiled, loving how Chad was so kind. He was spending all of his time with her. He even stayed in her room talking to her and making her laugh. Taylor watched him as he walked back and forth in her room carrying a tray with soup along with a bowel of fresh fruit, and a glass of orange juice.

Taylor sat up and took the spoon on the tray and started eating the soup. Chad sat on the bed and watched her, smiling.

"Why do you keep watching me?"

"I just want to make sure you have everything."

"Thank you, Chad."

After Taylor was done, Chad picked up the tray and took it back to the kitchen. Chad came back with a cup of tea and handed it to Taylor. She took a few sips and put it on the nightstand.

"Do you want to see what's on T.V.?"

"There is nothing else to do."

Chad sat on the bed and turned the T.V. on. Taylor's heart raced feeling Chad put it arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Your fever is going down. How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Taylor nodded.

They spent the rest of the day watching T.V.

Chad was holding on to her tightly and, to be honest, Taylor didn't want him to let go. Her body pressed tight against his. Taylor wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"I'm ok, Chad, honestly."

Chad smiled back. "Ok, but you still look tired so just get as much sleep as you can."

Taylor nodded and rested on his chest.

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem, Tay."

Taylor fell into a peaceful sleep.

A week later

Taylor was back healthy again. She started her normal morning routine, waiting for Chad to wake up. She was about to start breakfast but she jumped hearing a loud sneeze. She ran up stairs.

"Chad?" she asked opening his door.

He sneezed again. She walked over to him and put her hand over his forehead.

"I warned you but you wouldn't listen."

"It's worth it, seeing that you are ok, now."

Taylor smiled, "well it's just my turn to take care of you."


	10. Burning Temptation

Burning Temptation

Taylor - _Italics_

Chad - **Bold**

Both - _**Bold Italics **_

_As I am here with you, I am tempted and I need your touch._

**Let me feel you, let me make love to you.**

_This might be one risk we would have to take._

_**The lust, the love, the passion, the temptation, our hearts beat as one.**_

_Shockwaves run through my body. How much can I take?_

**I love you and I will be good to you. Just give me one chance.**

_My love for you won't be denied. I need you to just hold me in your arms._

**Lay back and let me take care of you.**

_Feeling your hands all over me, I don't want you to stop._

Her eyes locked with his. Their breathing becomes heavy. He kissed her with such passion as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. His lips left hers and left a trail of light kisses along her collarbone. Her soft moans sent shivers down his spine as he holds her body to his.

_Baby…_

Running his hands up and down her thighs, she wrapped her legs around him. He slowly enters her, making her moan louder.

**Relax…**

Thrusting at a pace that comfortable for her, but after a while he went faster. Sweat now coated their bodies and they were in their own world of love. They moved together as one. Time and more time goes by, without them stopping until their bodies are ready. As they reach their highest point, she calls out his name repeatedly in ecstasy.

_**But wait, this was just a dream…a desirable fantasy.**_

**Waking up in a separate room from you, damn baby girl I really need you**

_What I feel for you is real and I want my dream to come true_

_**Our time will come…**_

**I want you now…**

_Be patient, my love and I will give you all of me…_


	11. Inspiration: The Closer We Get

Inspiration: The Closer We Get

Taylor was very grateful, having at least one person that she could trust and count on. That's what a part of her needed. Chad was amazing but was this that Taylor should be feeling? Again and again, just because they lived together wasn't the only reason they were sexually attracted to each other but of course some dumb ass would think that. We all should know who that dumb ass is by now…

Taylor smiled and hummed while folding clothes. She was doing her and Chad's laundry and really didn't mind it. Well until Chad stood leaning against the laundry room door. He was so mesmerized by her body. She had on a tank top and booty shorts.

"Are you going to help me or just stand there? These are your clothes too."

Chad smiled and walked over to her and started helping. Taylor glanced at him.

"What are you up to, Chad?"

"I didn't know you would feel so comfortable walking around with what you have on."

"It's not like you haven't seen me…" Taylor caught herself. "Why do you care what I wear?"

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing…You didn't answer my question."

"I thought you feel uncomfortable being around me."

"Oh…no, there is no reason to."

Chad smiled again and pulled her slowly towards him. Chad leaned over and kissed her. He pulled away just a bit.

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No…should it?"

Chad smirked and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Taylor placed her hands on his shoulders_._ Their kiss was filled with passion. Chad was gentle and loving. He pushed her against the wall and lifted her up and Taylor wrapped her legs around him. Chad kissed down her neck. Taylor sighed and bit her lip. Chad went back up to her lips, deepening the kiss.

He stopped and looked deep in her eyes. He slowly let her down.

"We should really get done with these clothes, now," Taylor said.

"We'll go out afterwards."

"Where did you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want to."

Taylor kissed him again and finished folding the clothes.

After about an hour, they got ready and left.

First, they went to a restaurant. It was a quiet place and that was perfect. They ordered something to eat and just talked the whole time.

"What made you write that song that you were singing this morning?"

"I was inspired by someone I was thinking about," Taylor smiled. Chad didn't know she was talking about him.

"Oh..."

"What about you? Not only are you a star basketball player but a very smart business man. I can't wait until you open your club."

"Yeah, but promise me that on the opening night, you will be there to sing."

"Ok, that day will be just for you."

"Um…excuse me…Ms. Mckessie, Mr. Danforth?" A woman stood at their table.

They looked at each other then up at her. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Danielle, the manager and well it is an honor to have both of you her."

"This is beautiful," Taylor smiled, "and you can call me Taylor."

"Ok, Taylor, I would love it if you sing just one song. If you don't mind?"

Taylor looked at Chad. He nodded his head slightly.

"Um…ok…I would love to!"

"Thank you so much!"

Taylor followed Danielle up to the stage.

"Good evening, everyone!" Danielle announced. "We have a very special guest who will be singing a lovely song, Miss Taylor Mckessie!"

Everyone clapped.

Danielle gave Taylor the microphone. Taylor took a deep breath, as the beat of the song started to play. She looked out into the audience directly at Chad and began to sing.

I get this feeling inside  
Whenever I see you  
You give me butterflies  
And there's nothing I can do  
The way it feels (Is just so sweet)  
Your touch, your kiss it (It makes me weak)  
Just let me show you this is true  
Give me the chance  
And I will prove

I really think  
That you're the one  
I want to show you  
Where I'm coming from  
I want to be your girl  
And be the one  
Who's down for you  
I'd like to get the chance  
To show you that (I want to show you boy)

My love is true

I know exactly why  
I'm falling in love with you (falling in love with you)  
You're so gentle  
So special  
So masculine  
It's just like honey to a bee  
The way that you  
Have captured me  
Just like a taste  
Of ecstasy

Taylor couldn't help but to look directly at Chad and smile. He was smiling as well. Whether he knew this song was to him or not, Taylor was really trying to let him know how she felt. She was indeed falling for him more and more each day.

You need to know  
That I believe  
You are the one  
That makes me  
Feel this way  
The way you make me feel  
Just let me show you  
This is true  
I don't want to be  
Without you  
And I don't want  
To live without you

Chad couldn't take his eyes off of her. He has said this over and over again but she was just beautiful.

I want to be the one  
Let me know boy  
Can I be the one  
That you want  
That you need  
Let me know boy  
Cause I'm into you  
And I want you  
Cause I need too

How can it be  
That you're the one  
I want to show you  
Where I'm coming from  
I want to be your girl  
And be the one  
Who's down for you  
I'd like  
To get the chance  
To show you that  
My love is true

After she finished singing she felt so relieved and so happy and all she heard was a loud applause.

"Wasn't that amazing?" Danielle asked getting back on stage. "Taylor, you are such a talented young lady! I hope you will come back."

"Thank you, Danielle and I sure will."

Taylor smiled again and walked off the stage with people still clapping for her.

"I agree with Danielle, Tay," Chad said. "You have so much beauty."

She was grinning, trying to resist the temptation to kiss Chad, so she kissed his cheek and embraced him. Chad put his arms around her waist.

After a few seconds, they pulled away. Chad paid for their dinner and they left. Chad was being such a gentleman. He opened the door for her when they were getting into the car and when they stopped at a red light; he took her hand in his.

Once at home, they said their goodnights and unfortunately, went to their separate rooms. They took their showers and went to bed.

* * *

BOOM! BOOM! The violent sound of thunder came.

BA-BOOM!

Car alarms started to go off and the bright light from the lightening came along.

It was about 2:00 in the morning and Taylor just couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in the bed. Her dream seemed like it was turning into a terrible nightmare. Everything that had happened came back. The image of the person outside her house kept coming to her mind. The man's face that tried to rape her came to mind.

Taylor gasped, bolting up and deep breathing. She got up to peek out the window. The storm was getting worse. The rain pounded at the window. The thunder becoming louder!

Taylor went downstairs to the kitchen. She got a cup to make some water. She only glanced at the patio and for just that instant, she thought she saw someone. She looked again and yes indeed, she saw someone wearing all black, the same person that was at her house.

Taylor screamed and dropped her cup. She ran upstairs and bumped into Chad, who was running downstairs. Taylor almost fell backwards but Chad caught her and she fell into his arms, holding on for dear life and starting to cry.

"It's okay."

Taylor was sobbing on his shoulder.

Chad started rubbing her back. "You ok?" he asked softly.

She nodded. Though, she had a worried look. Tears ran down her face. Chad gently whipped her tears away. Chad looked into Taylor eyes, filled with fear. Taylor rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

"I saw him…."

"Who?"

"The man that was at my house."

"Tay, nobody is out there."

"I know what I saw!"

"Ok…I'll go look." Chad got up and was about to go downstairs but Taylor pulled on his arm.

"No! Chad, I want you to stay here."

"Nothing is going to happen. Come with me but stay behind me."

She was reluctant at first then nodded.

They slowly walked downstairs. Chad held onto Taylor's hand. They went into the kitchen, to the patio. Chad slowly opened the door.

"See, nobody is here," he said looking back at her. He then stepped outside to look around. He came back inside and made sure he locked the door.

Taylor picked up the cup and put it on the counter. Chad saw how terrified she was still. He embraced her, holding her until she relaxed. Taylor hid her face against Chad's chest and started crying again.

"Shhh…" Chad whispered soothingly. "I'm right here. I won't let anything hurt you."

Taylor stopped crying; she felt safe in Chad's arms.

"Come on, I have something to show you."

Chad held Taylor by her waist as he guided her to a room that she never paid attention to, mainly because it was locked, actually padlocked.

Chad put in the password and opened the door. It was a security room.

"I had cameras set everywhere outside."

"You did that for me?"

"Yeah, Tay. I want to make sure you are safe and comfortable. Do you feel better now?"

"Yes…" she nodded.

They walked out the room. Chad closed the door and entered the password, which locked it again.

Chad picked her up and carried her upstairs. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck. He went into her room, laid her down on the bed and laid next to her, embracing her. He tightened his grip around her waist and with his other hand rubbing her arm.

Taylor looked up at him and smiled. Chad looked down, staring into her eyes. Chad leaned down and captured Taylor's lips with his own.

The Following Night

It was a quiet night, much better than the night before but Taylor wanted to be with Chad. She got out of her bed and went to Chad's room. Before opening his door, she took a deep breath. Taylor opened the door slowly.

"Chad?"

He was asleep.

Taylor stepped in and closed the door. Taylor smiled and got in bed. She laid with her back against his chest. She moved closer for her body to fit perfectly with his. She put his arm around her.

Chad woke up. "Tay?"

She turned around to face him. "I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"No, it's ok." He kissed her forehead then her lips softly.

Taylor cuddled back into his embrace, feeling the warmth of his body.

"Goodnight, Chad."

"Goodnight, Tay."

Soon they fell back to sleep.


	12. Tempted

Taylor and Chad sleeping in the same room, in the same bed went on night after night. They didn't do anything. They were very tempted but it just wouldn't happen. They couldn't sleep without the other. With Chad lying beside her, Taylor could have a peaceful sleep.

Another month passed, which would be the sixth month, they were really started to act like a couple. Chad was Taylor's "date" for the premiere of her movie, Taylor would go to Chad's basketball games and at the after parties, they would be very close.

Taylor became a tease to Chad. She would purposely wear short and tight clothes around the house. It was starting to become unbearable for him. If she keeps it up, he would have to take control. But Taylor would catch him staring and smile knowing the control she had over him.

Taylor came home from a hard day at the dance studio again. She just wanted to take a long hot shower and relax, spend some time with Chad. As she walked in the house, she noticed that it was oddly quiet.

"Chad?" she called.

He was coming downstairs. "Hey, Tay."

She gave him an uneasy look.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired…"

"Oh, well I have something for you but I need you to go take a shower so you can relax and I'll show you."

Taylor smiled. "…K."

Taylor went upstairs to take a shower. While Taylor was in the bathroom, Chad was doing some minor touches on his surprise. This was going to be something that would change everything…maybe.

When Taylor got out the shower, dried off and wrapped the towel around her. She was putting on her bra and panties when Chad knocked on the bedroom door.

"Just a minute."

"Hurry up, Tay!"

"Chad shut the hell up! You can come in now, damn!"

Chad opened the door and smiled. Taylor went back into the bathroom to put on the rest of her clothes but Chad had a different idea.

"Just put on your robe…"

"What?"

"I said just put on your robe."

Taylor came out the bathroom with her robe on and put her hand on her hip. Chad smiled again. He walked over to her, taking her hand and guiding her to a room. Taylor sighed wanting to ask questions but knew Chad wouldn't say anything.

When they made it to the room, Chad slowly opened the door. Taylor gasped and went inside.

"Chad! How did you do this?"

The room was filled with candles, low soothing music playing, and a masseuse table.

"Well you needed to relax."

"I was going to go to the spa."

"I thought of something better. Bring the spa to you and I will be your masseuse for the night."

"Oh really?" Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, so why don't you get up here and relax."

"Okay…"

Taylor got on the table and before she laid down, she untied her robe and took it off and laid down. Chad was choked up. It was bad enough seeing her but getting so close to touch her.

He got a bottle of lotion and poured it into his hands and spread it all over her legs. It tickles a little at first when he starts to rub her feet, but it felt good. He was so gentle. He worked his way up her thighs, careful not to touch her ass but was **DEFINATELY **tempted. He looked at her ass, and sexy legs. He went from the small of her back to her shoulders.

"I don't mind if you unhook my bra."

Chad immediately stopped. He was hesitant then he slowly unhooked it. Chad turned to look away as Taylor sat up to take it completely off. She laid back down.

"It's ok to look now."

Chad turned around and continued massaging Taylor's upper back without saying a word. Taylor wished she could see look on his face.

Taylor started to moan softly, feeling his strong hands rubbing all over her back and sides. "Mmmm, that feels so good! You have such strong hands, Chad."

He stops for a moment, and then says, "Umm, you can put your bra back on so you can turn over."

"Don't you have a towel?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that will do for now."

Chad got a towel from another table and handed it to Taylor. She sat up again and covered only her breast. Chad was again not looking but Taylor knew he wanted to. She lay down on her back and Chad turned to her. Taylor noticed how he was staring at her body. He had a nervous expression.

Taylor closed her eyes, relaxing as her starts massaging her again. He slides his hands up and down her stomach, stopping just short of her breast. Then his hands slide up along her side. But it feels different now. He's not really massaging like before. He was even gentler, caressing her body.

He lightly slides one hand across her stomach, and then he places his other hand on her cheek. Taylor opened her eyes.

"You ok?"

Taylor nodded.

"Just stay relaxed."

He leaned down over her and presses his lips against her forehead. Taylor swallowed hard, not knowing what to say, not sure what she should do. Not sure if she could even speak if she tried to. She just lay motionless, as his hands continue to caress her body. Taylor exhales deeply and slowly, enjoying the feel of his hands. Taylor parted her legs which made Chad get extra excited. He found himself with a raging hard on. Still though, Chad had to be careful even though it was driving him crazy.

Taking a deep breath Chad poured more lotion onto her legs, slowly working his way up, as Taylor continued her soft moans. He went higher up her inner thigh. Even Taylor became aroused. Her eyes were closed again but once she felt Chad's lips press against hers, her eyes shot open. Chad then glides his fingers close to her center. Taylor kisses him back. The sensation she felt was uncontrollable. He very gently squeezes one of her breast. She gave him better access between her legs although he was not ready to get that far just yet. Taylor let out a moan as Chad kissed down her neck.

Chad moves to the end of the table, grabbing her legs and yanks her closer to him. Taylor gasped. Chad lifts her legs and spread them apart a bit more again, placing them on his shoulders. He starts to kiss and lick her inner thigh. Taylor moaned and arched her back. She could barely able to control herself. Chad then goes up kissing the lining of her panties. He comes back to her lips.

Taylor loved this.

Chad pulled back and stared into her eyes. Taylor sat up but made sure the towel wouldn't drop. Taylor wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. He picked her up and carried her to a couch on the other side of the room.

Taylor began to breathe heavily as his kisses turned her on more. Chad pulls away for a moment and takes his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He gently kissed her shoulder and collar bone. She shuddered at his touch. Taylor slowly moved the towel, showing her breasts and dropped it on the floor. Chad cupped her breasts and moved downward kissing, licking and sucking on her right breast and squeezing the other.

"Oh…" Taylor arched her back farther.

Then Chad changed and gave the other the same attention. Her breathing quickened.

Slipping his hands underneath her, Chad grasped her ass, wanting so bad to go all the way. With every touch it was a welcoming new sensation she was experiencing. Chad kissed her softly once more; as Taylor reached down to stroke him and unzip his pants. Chad sucked on Taylor's neck making her moan louder.

Chad kissed her with passion, love, lust, and desire. His strong hands were on her hips. Chad was close to pulling her panties down. Taylor at that point tried to say no, but the words weren't going to come out. Inside, she wanted him. But it was not right for this moment.

"No...No." she shook her head.

Chad pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Chad, I'm sorry but I just can't right now."

"Ok…" Chad sat up on the side of her.

Taylor sat up as well. Chad got up and got Taylor's bra and robe. Taylor put them back on and sat silent.

"It's hard not to be tempted."

"You are still thinking about that night, aren't you?"

"I can't help it, when…" Taylor sighed.

"When what?"

"When we are like this." Taylor got up. "Thank you for the massage. I felt like I was really at the spa." She gave him a small smile.

"It was nothing."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Chad nodded and watched Taylor as she left the room. Chad sighed and cursed at himself. Taylor went up stairs to her room cursing at herself as well. But that is not the end of their little rendezvous…

**You have a body of a goddess…so damn sexy **

_Your strong hands gently caressing me, I love that feeling you give me_

**I ask again to give me a chance, don't hold back**

_I want this, I do…but I am afraid_

**No need to be afraid. I promise I will not hurt you**

_**We were tempted tonight but we didn't go as far**_

_I cannot pretend anymore, I want this to be real_

**No more talk, just let your body do the talking **

_I need you to touch me, I can't resist_

_**We stare into each other's eyes once again. At this moment we are in another world, but then we are pulled back into reality…**_


	13. Passion And Desire

The next morning was awkward. Chad really didn't know what to say to Taylor and if he should bring up last night. He couldn't sleep knowing that he had to be in another room for the night. He didn't want it to be that way. He felt like he took a big step backwards instead of forward.

Taylor felt the same. Chad was being real gentle and patient with her. She had a feeling that they were going to end up that way but, honestly as they were going farther, Taylor was getting more nervous and just had to stop. She left the house to go to her photo shoot. Chad left going to basketball practice, pissed off. But hopefully all will get better as the day go by.

A Few Hours Later

Taylor was done for the day. She was tired. The photo shoot was chaotic with the crazy photographer changing shit up and Oliver, her manager, disagreeing with every damn thing! It was just too much. She also had to go to the studio to record a song in order for Oliver to stop bugging her! It was all about money for everyone…

But anyway, Taylor couldn't stop thinking about Chad and this time what she had planned for him. She knew that this night was the night for them. She decided to call him but she didn't know if he wanted to talk to her.

"Hello."

"Hey, Chad, are you on your way home?"

"Not for about two hours."

"Oh ok…um well I was going to cook and I was wondering what you had a taste for?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Tay."

"Ok…well I'll think of something. See you when you get home."

"Yeah, bye, Tay."

"Bye…"

Tears ran down Taylor's face. The sadness in his voice was hurting her. He was blaming himself for what happened or well what didn't happen.

Taylor knew exactly what she was going to do and hopefully it would work.

It was about 4 that afternoon. Even though, Chad could've been home 3 to 4 hours earlier he stayed at the gym by himself trying to think of what to say to Taylor.

When he got home, he walked into the house and the smell of what Taylor was cooking. He smiled thinking again of how his life would be if Taylor would live with him permanently and they would be sleeping in the same bed together without anything stopping them.

"Chad?" Taylor called from the kitchen.

Chad went into the kitchen. "Hey, Tay." He noticed that she had on jeans and blouse. Not her usual so maybe she didn't feel up to flirting. Chad had to get her in the mood somehow.

"Hey, dinner is almost ready. You can go ahead and take a shower."

"Alright." He was about to leave out but then he walked over to Taylor and kissed her cheek.

Taylor looked up at him and smiled. Chad smiled back then walked away.

Taylor sighed in relief. So what she had planned will go right. She finished cooking, by the time Chad came back down stairs from his shower. She fixed their plates and set them on the table. All Chad could do was smile watching Taylor.

She looked at him and smiled.

Chad sat down and stared at Taylor yet again before eating.

"Damn…" he said to himself.

"You ok, Chad?" Taylor said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, you did an amazing job again with dinner."

"Thank you."

"How was your photo shoot?"

"It was hell…which was what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

Taylor sighed. "Well Oliver was in one of his bitchy moods and arguing with the photographer."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They made small talk, trying not to bring up anything that may make the night go wrong. After they were done, Taylor started to clear the table and wash the dishes.

"Hey would you like to watch a movie, Tay?"

"Uh…yeah. Just let me finish this up and go check my e-mail."

"Ok…" Chad went into the living room.

Taylor sighed deeply. "Ok...this is what both of us want." She told herself.

The kitchen was spotless. Taylor went upstairs to change. Chad sighed not really able to find a movie…he wasn't really trying to look anyway.

Taylor sighed coming back downstairs. She smiled to herself, feeling confident that tonight is their night. She walked in front of the TV, seductively smiling at Chad. By the expression that Chad had on his face already, she knew she got him!

"Wow," he could only state. "You…look…wow!"

Taylor bit her lip, "I thought that maybe we can just start where we left off last night." Taylor was wearing a really tight top and booty shorts. "I would really like another massage."

"Yeah…" he said hoarsely. He cleared his throat, looking at Taylor up and down.

"Yes?" Taylor's eyebrow rose and she smiled again. "Let's try something different. We can think about that later."

Taylor straddled him and grinned. Her hands drifted down his chest and lifted his shirt, taking it off. Taylor threw it on the other couch. Chad placed his hands on Taylor's hips and kissed her. Taylor put her arms around his neck. She grinded on him slowly and felt the large bulge in his jeans. Taylor unbuckled his belt and was about to unzip his pants but stopped.

"You want to stop now?" Chad asked, hoping she wouldn't.

Taylor smiled and got up. "I'm going upstairs, you can join me if you'd like."

Chad got up as well but Taylor pushed him back down on the couch. She shook her head and smiled. Then, she walked towards the stairs slowly, knowing Chad was watching her. She looked back at him, signaling him to follow her. He turned off the TV and got back up slowly walking towards her. While Taylor started to walk up the stairs, Taylor took her shorts off and threw them. Her shorts landed in front of Chad. He smiled figuring out what Taylor was up to.

Taylor reached the top of the stairs and took off her panties, dropping them where she stood. Now the only thing Taylor had on was her tank top. Taylor opened the room door and went inside with Chad not too far behind. Chad closed the door behind him.

Chad came close to her. Taylor reached down unzipping his pants and Chad took them off. He was left only in his boxers. He grabbed her by her waist bringing her closer to him, but again, Taylor pulled away and pushed Chad onto the bed. Taylor got on top of him and started to kiss him.

Chad turned them over so that Taylor was on her back. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, neck, and collarbone. His hands went up her thighs.

"Boxers…"

Chad took his boxers off. They rolled back over and Taylor rose up, taking off her top, and then lowered herself onto Chad's waiting, throbbing hard-on. Taylor gasped and she started to slowly ride him.

Taylor felt the pain and pleasure all at once and cried out as Chad moved her hips faster. The feel of Chad was amazing. Chad reached up squeezing her breast. She leaned down kissing him as Chad flip her onto her back again, easing deep into her. Taylor wrapped her arms around him tightly and clawed into his back.

"Chad!" she screamed." "Was this how it was when we were together that night? Now I know why I was in so much pain…" she thought.

Chad's thrusts became harder and faster, lifting her legs higher. Taylor began to breathe faster and faster and felt that wonderful feeling well up inside her. She felt this tension building, ready to be released. Taylor's breathing getting heavy as her mind went blank and Chad softly kissed her.

Their passion ran high, with their anticipation for this moment…their moment to finally come.

Taylor continued calling out his name, clenching the tangled bed sheets, and with every second, every minute passing, they became hotter than they already was.

Taylor never seemed to have caught her breath.

Chad buried his face into the crook of Taylor's neck. He continued leaving passion marks on her. He wanted more...movements became uncontrollable. Taylor held on to Chad tighter and rubbed up and down his back. Hearts started to race faster as the sensations consumed them.

Chad pulled Taylor up and she turned around sitting on her knees.

Chad stared at her ass. He shook his head in disbelief of how sexy Taylor is with and without clothes. He eased himself into her carefully picking up his pace, pounding into her harder and faster than they were before. Taylor lay on her stomach, moving her legs apart more and clenched the pillow. After a few minutes she raised up. She leaned against Chad and titled her head back. Chad kissed her shoulder and her neck. He rubbed her sides and cupped her breasts.

"Chad, go deeper…" Taylor gasped and bit her lip again.

"Whatever you say, Beautiful."

Chad turned her over on her back. They stared into each other's eyes. As Chad shoved himself back into her, Taylor arched her back father and wrapped her legs around him. Deeper and deeper with gentle steady strokes. He increased the speed and pressure again. Taylor struggled through every orgasm. Time seemed to stand still as waves of pleasure came over her. Taylor moaned in Chad's ear.

Chad knew he was hitting the right spot.

"Yes! Yes! Oh YES!" she kept moaning in ecstasy.

With a shrill, high pitched scream of pleasure, her body instantly went rigid. Chad felt her body begin to relax again. He holds onto her legs, pushing them higher up again. He breathed in heavily.

They had finally reached their ultimate high. Chad thrust hard one last time, releasing himself into her. Taylor arched her back giving in to her orgasm and tried to catch her breath. Chad pulled out and laid on the side of her, both covered in sweat. Chad rolled onto his side, pulling Taylor to lay with her back against his chest.

Nothing was said but don't think this was a one night stand. This is not over…this is far from over. Let's just say they needed to take a break because round 2 is on its way!

* * *

The next morning, Chad woke up, holding Taylor. He looked down, with a cocky smile on his face. He kissed her cheek and watched her sleeping. He got up slowly trying not to wake her up.

Coming out the bathroom he heard doorbell had rung. WHO THE HELL?

Chad looked at the clock. It was 8:30…way too damn early for someone to be at the door. The doorbell ranged repeatedly. He opened the door and it was the mailman?

"Package for Miss Mckessie."

"I'll sign for it."

Chad was confused and curious. He signed the slip and took the package. It looked like it just had paperwork in it.

"Thank you, sir," the mailman said and walked away.

It was very awkward but Chad didn't think much of it, maybe it was nothing…maybe? He put the package on the table. Chad's mind was now racing, it was just so strange. He stood there staring at the package.

"Who was at the door?" Taylor asked tying her robe.

Chad turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Beautiful. It's a package for you."

Taylor frowned. "This early? Well I'll open it later." Taylor walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Anything planned for today?"

"Yeah, I think we are going to be really busy today."

"Why is that?"

"It's all about you and we can do whatever you want."

"Oh, I like that and in that case, I'm ready for round 2…if you are ready?"

Chad smiled, picking Taylor up bridal style and carried her up stairs to the shower. Taylor took off her robe, getting into the shower first. Chad hurried to take off his clothes. Chad got in, sliding his now wet hands all over Taylor's body. Taylor pressed against him and Chad put his arms around her. His hands went up and down her back. Taylor felt him on her leg, feeling how hard he was becoming and embraced him tighter. She reached down stroking him. Chad kissed Taylor fiercely, yet passionately begging for more access, which she granted. They washed each other's were really hot and it wasn't because of the steam coming from the shower.

Taylor let out a low moan, and then turned around, with her back to him. Chad pulled her closer and now she could feel his throbbing hard-on against her ass. She moaned again and pushed back on him harder. Chad leaned her over just a little. Taylor put her hands on the wall and with a firm grip on her hips; Chad forced himself into her from behind. Taylor had the most erotic feeling, but Chad pulled out and she looked back giving a very disappointed look.

"Let's get out first."

They rinsed all the soap off and Taylor turned the shower off. Chad got towels to dry off. They quickly came out the bathroom still naked and Taylor pushed Chad on the bed. She got on top of him, but Chad flipped her over. He softly laid a trail of kisses down her body and start assaulting her breasts, then went down farther teasing her.

Taylor tensed up as Chad kissed her inner thigh and moved closer and closer to her center but relaxed. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. After a few minutes, Chad came back up to her, capturing her lips. Then Taylor wrapped her legs around Chad as he pushed into her, with slow easy strokes. She kept moaning with ecstasy. She climaxed over and over with Chad's easy strokes, turning into hard pounds.

"Don't stop! Please!" Taylor shouted, lust rising within her.

Chad wasn't even close to stopping. Their bodies rocked together as they strived for more.

Though it was true! They had finally made love to each other…more than once and it was more than just satisfying their sexual desire. But the one thing that still remained was that the 3 simple words that needed to be said. Those 3 words that would bring them much closer, but they only said those words to themselves. Maybe in time they will be able to say those simple 3 words. Nothing else can be done. All we can do is wait…

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, LOVES! ;) **

**ALSO...if you have a twitter, follow me at UniqueDiamond27 and I will follow back of course! ^_^**


	14. Blackmail

Blackmail

After another long night of making love, Chad and Taylor wanted to stay in bed…but Chad unfortunately had to get ready for practice for a game that weekend. Chad and Taylor got up at the same time and took a shower together. Yes, and there was no hesitation. After their shower, Taylor put on her bra and panties with one of Chad's shirts. She went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Chad, what do you want to eat?"

"Just go relax, baby girl. You don't have to cook."

Taylor smiled.

"What is it?"

"You called me baby girl…" Taylor smiled again.

"You are my baby girl. My beautiful baby girl." Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor, slowly bringing her close to him. He kissed her lightly.

Pulling away, Chad glanced at the clock. "I have to go but I'll call you when we have break and as soon as practice is over."

"K!"

Chad kissed her again. He stared into her eyes wanting to say the words that would change their relationship. But he were afraid of maybe right now wasn't the right time and it would create a bit of awkwardness.

Taylor walked with Chad to the front door and watched him as he got into his car and drove off. Taylor sighed and closed the door. She smiled thinking of how wonderful these last couple of months have been. Chad's house was becoming to feel like home to Taylor. Yes, they did sleep together…more than once, more than twice…and well damn it, who is really counting? The point that is made is that, Taylor wants Chad for who he is. It was so difficult for her to show him that but now it is different.

Taylor decided to open the package that was delivered the day before. She frowned looking at it wondering who sent it and who delivered it. She slowly opened it and looked inside. She reached inside and took out some sort of portfolio of pictures. It didn't have a title so that made her even more curious.

She went into the leaving room and sat on the couch. She slowly opened it and seeing the first picture she gasped and her heart sunk. It was pictures of her and Chad together…intimately in the house, and the rest of the pictures where of them going places together. The pictures were so close in view how would they not notice someone taking the pictures. Taylor's heart started to beat faster. She became nervous, knowing that this person is watching their every move they make. And yes, indeed everything that they had done, this person caught. It was unbelievable. Taylor's heart dropped and tears ran down her cheek. She thought about that night the storm hit and she saw a person standing out on the patio. After seeing the last picture, there was a typed note.

**Miss. Mckessie,**

**You have always been the same but I never knew you had such a sexy side. I admire this about you and I am quite impressed. What hurts me is that you don't pay attention to me. I can give you everything you want. I can do more for you then that basketball player can. I'll be in touch with you soon. By the way, if you don't comply with my request, the copy of these personal photos will go out to the world. If you do as I say, I'll think about keeping this our little secret.**

Taylor was horrified. She read the note over and over again. It didn't make any sense! Taylor jumped hearing her cell phone ring. She deep breathed then got up. It was Debra? She ignored it but she called again. She sighed and answered.

"Hello…"

"Tay, I know you suppose to have the day off but?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well will you be able to have an interview today for Stylin' Star Magazine?"

"Yeah…what time?"

"The interview is at 2. I know it is short notice but I just got the call as well."

"Alright, that's fine."

"Oh and I won't be able to be there because of that family emergency I told you about."

"I know, just take care of your family, Debra."

"Ok."

Taylor hung up and groaned in frustration. Her mind was on a total different subject and then Debra just happens to call?

Taylor took the portfolio and put it in her room where Chad couldn't find it nor notices it. She sat writing her song and looking over a script to pass the time then around 12:45, she got ready for the interview.

Leaving the house, Taylor didn't rush to get there. She really didn't want to go. She should've lied. Those damn images kept popping up in her head. That note tore her apart. She had to think of some way to get out of this without hurting Chad and herself but how? Should she tell him? She couldn't. That would probably make it harder.

Going to the station, Taylor noticed that there was no one really there, which was weird. She parked her car and sat there for a minute, then got out. Walking towards the building she had a bad feeling. Her mind started to race. This setting just didn't feel…normal. She went to the front desk to ask where she should be going.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Taylor Mckessie and I am supposed to have an interview for Stylin' Star."

The receptionist frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, Miss, Mckessie but I was not aware of an interview being held today."

"Really? I got a call this morning from my assistant."

"Well let me see." She made a call but there was no answer. "I'm sorry, Miss. Mckessie."

"Ok, thank you anyway."

Taylor walked out away when…

"Miss. Mckessie, you are here."

She turned and saw it was Jeremy.

"Um?"

He gave her a sly smile. "I'm sorry about all the confusion. Laurie, I called for Miss Mckessie to have an interview for the next issue of Stylin' Star in New York."

Taylor was silent. The atmosphere was so strange. "Ok…I guess."

Taylor took notice that he was not well dressed for this interview. He was dressed way too casual, jeans and a weird colored collared shirt. But Taylor didn't say a word; she just followed him. They took the elevator up and went to a different set…very unusual. Taylor looked around then sat in a chair.

"So Miss. Mckessie how should I start this?"

"Shouldn't you have questions already prepared and why are we doing the interview here?"

Jeremy chuckled and sat in a chair. "Taylor Mckessie. Beautiful, strong, independent, and you have a lot of other qualities but I didn't know how gullible you really were."

"What?"

"It's obvious that this wasn't going to be an interview…I just wanted to see you."

Taylor got up and was about to walk off the set.

"I wouldn't do that, knowing that your reputation is on the line."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"The whole world knows you and that basketball player have something going on. I mean, you are living with him aren't you?"

"That is none of your business."

"So is that a yes or no, Taylor?"

"I don't know who you think you are, but you better tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Didn't you get my gift I sent you?"

Taylor's heart sunk again. "It..it was you!"

"With the joy of money, I was able to change my name and face."

Taylor gave him a confused look. She stared at him trying to put everything together. Then she realized who he was.

"No, you can't be!"

"You still look the same, little girl."

"You suppose to be in prison!"

"I have my ways like I said money gives me joy. You see, I was able to get out of prison for good behavior. You destroyed life for me. All you had to do was do what I said to do."

"You tried to rape me, you fucking bastard!"

"I couldn't help the fact that I am just attracted to younger women." He laughed.

"I was 12!"

"A beautiful young woman!"

Taylor was shocked. "You sick bastard! What do you want from me? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I just want what's mine. What I deserve. You took 10 years of my life."

Jeremy stood up. Taylor still stood by the door.

"You got my message, Taylor. That's what I want."

"You are out of your damn mind!"

"We have a connection, baby girl."

"Don't call me that! Chad calls me that!"

"Oh, I see. So you do have something going on. This doesn't have to be as hard as you are making it."

"I am not about to ruin my life for you!"

"You owe me!"

"I don't owe you a damn thing!"

Jeremy came closer to her.

"Let me try this again. If you don't do as I say, Danforth will have a little accident."

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"You have two days to give me your answer. You are to not tell anyone about this conversation. I will know if you do. If agreed, you will get on a plane to go to New York."

"I am not about to leave!"

Jeremy frowned then gave an evil smile. "All I have to do is make one phone call. Think about it. You are either with me or nobody."

Tears formed into Taylor's eyes. "Keep Chad out of this."

"I knew we could have an understanding."

Taylor slapped Jeremy and walked out. She hurried to her car, sped off not able to control the tears from falling. When she came home she got out the car and took a deep breath. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Taylor unlocked the door and slowly walked in. She looked around.

"Two days…" Was all she could say.

After about two hours Taylor had finally came to the conclusion that she as just going to have to go with it. Well until she could think of something to get out of this.

She started her usual making dinner and making sure the house was spotless. She sat on the couch for about 10 minutes, knowing that Chad was going to walk in soon and she was right. She got up to greet him.

Chad closed the door, locking it and was about to call for Taylor but he just smiled seeing her coming towards him. They embraced each other.

"Hey, Tay."

"Hey, you look tired."

"Yeah, I am but I'm glad to come home to you."

"Why is that?"

"Because, you give me joy. You are everything I need."

Taylor smiled. They never thought that they would be together like this. But Taylor was still hurt by the fact that again it will not last for long.

Taylor pulled away. "Let's go eat and then we have all night."

Chad and Taylor ate dinner and afterwards, this time Chad cleaned the dishes. He wanted Taylor to relax because she was doing so much for him and he had something special for her. But as for Taylor, she was nervous and couldn't relax. She kept thinking about what Jeremy was doing and who he really was.

"What's wrong, Tay?"

"Chad, I just…" she smiled "I need you…right now." Taylor stepped closer towards Chad and pushed him down on the couch. Taylor kissed him slowly.

They pulled away so that Chad could take his shirt off. He threw it on the other couch. He kissed Taylor's neck and pulled her closer. Taylor moaned and reached down to unzip Chad's pants. She smiled and took Chad's hand. They went upstairs, and Chad closed the bedroom door. Taylor smiled again. She slowly kissed him and laid down on the bed as he got on top of her. Chad kissed down her body slowly. He took hold of her hips, kissing and licking down her body. Taylor arched her back as Chad went down farther kissing her inner thighs. Taylor let out a low moan and pushed forward. Taylor felt this new sensation and every time Chad and Taylor made love, it was a new feeling.

Taylor moaned loudly and her whole body trembled. Her heart was pounding as Chad pulled back a little. The temptation and intense passion was almost overpowering them. They took the rest of their clothes off, throwing them on the floor. Chad eased himself into her, going very slow with his movements. Taylor closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around Chad's neck.

She screamed out his name and gripped the sheets. Chad had a tight grip around her waist as her whole body trembled. Her heart was pounding. The temptation and intense passion was almost overpowering them. The pleasure of being with him was amazing. Taylor wanted these moments to last. Chad kept a steady pace, pushing deeper and harder. Taylor gasped, trying to breathe as Chad gripped her hips again. He wanted more of her. They became lost in their own rhythm. An hour passed as they finally reached their highest limit. They held each other, not saying a word. The silence was beautiful and the love that was shared was all around them, protecting them, strengthening them. For now, they had each other and for now...well that was just what it was...for now.


	15. Time Is Up

Taylor was her normal self, doing her normal thing; cooking, cleaning, work, and spending time with Chad…but that was physically. Mentally, she was pissed, scared, and torn. She tried so hard to be herself but it was hard…emotionally draining. 48 hours…more or less until all hell breaks loose!

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Chad asked with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, it's just that…um…interview I had yesterday. They asked a lot of questions about us. It was really personal."

"What did they ask you?"

"I don't want to repeat it…ok? I just want to forget about it."

Chad embraced her. He knew something else was bothering her but he didn't know if it would good for him to ask so he just left it alone for now.

"I have to go to the dance studio today. Can you come with me?"

"Sure." Chad smiled.

After eating breakfast and getting ready, they left the house. Taylor was quiet the whole way. She was starting to worry Chad.

Chad parked the car and took the keep out the ignition but didn't get out. He sighed and looked at Taylor.

"Tay, what happened? Last night you couldn't sleep."

"My mind is constantly going in too many directions."

"How about we take a vacation together, when everything starts to settle down? It's just us, so you can relax."

Taylor smiled, leaning towards Chad and kissed him. "I would really like that."

They got out the car and walked in the building holding hands.

"5…6…7…8!"

Taylor's choreographer, Rita, was way too serious. Taylor, Rita and the backup dancers danced none stop for three hours straight. Chad could see why Taylor came home so tired.

"Stop! Stop!" Taylor yelled. Taylor was out of breath.

"Thank you! I need a break!" one of the dancers said.

Taylor sat down on the floor next to Chad. He handed her a bottle of water.

"Are you ok, baby girl?"

Taylor smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Rita thinks we are in a competition or something."

"Can you stop and leave now?"

"I'm ok just one more hour."

Chad smiled and nodded. Taylor got up ready to start again.

"5…6…7….8"

Chad loved watching Taylor. She winked at him and smiled.

Leaving the dance studio, Taylor knew that the girls were looking at Chad and whispering to each other. Of course they knew who he was. They didn't judge but envied Taylor a bit. At that moment, Taylor felt that if she and Chad were to "broadcast" their relationship, then it would be much easier for them to be happy instead of hiding it. Maybe if they would've done that in the first place, Taylor wouldn't be in this mess she is in now or…would that make it even worse?

Finally at home, Taylor went upstairs to take a shower, while Chad made a business concerning the final modification for his club. After Chad hung up the phone, he went upstairs to wait and listen to Taylor sing in the shower. But it was quiet…really quiet.

"Taylor?" He walked into the bedroom then stood and smiled.

Chad must have been on the phone longer than he thought. Taylor was lying on the bed asleep. She only had on her panties and one of Chad's old shirts. Chad quietly sat on the edge of the bed.

Taylor felt his presence and opened her eyes slowly.

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah," Chad said, smiling.

Taylor sat up and smiled. Chad got comfortable on the bed with his back against the headboard and Taylor rested her head on Chad's shoulder.

"Chad?"

"Yeah Tay?"

"What was your first impression of me? I want the truth."

"The truth, huh?" Chad questioned with a smirk. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I do. I want to know what changed."

"Nothing changed, Tay. You have always been feisty and sexy to me."

"Are you serious?"

"You wanted me to tell the truth."

"Apart of you thought I was easy."

Chad kissed her cheek. "Taylor, I respect you. It's really hard trying to impress you."

"Chad, you make it sound like I'm heartless!"

Chad laughed and laid Taylor down, kissing her neck. "You are far from that, baby girl."

Taylor moaned and closed her eyes as Chad's hands moving up and down her thighs slowly. They rolled over; Taylor on top. She smiled, kissing him then laying her head on his chest. She loved the sound of his heartbeat…

* * *

Taylor woke up early the next morning, her heart dropped hearing her cell phone go off. She got a text message from an unknown number.

**Meet me at the news station. I've made new plans.**

Taylor eased her way out the bed. She had to pack and did not want any questions from Chad. Going to the other room, Taylor quietly starts to put her clothes in her suit case. She zipped up her suit case and put it back in the closet and sat on the bed.

"Good Morning, Beautiful."

Taylor smiled. "Good Morning."

Chad walked over to her. "What's wrong? Your eyes are red."

"I'm ok. I just woke up too early. I'm still kind of tired."

"Go get back in the bed."

Chad picked her up and carried Taylor into the other room. He laid her down gently.

"I have to go pick up something. Then I'm going to meet the inspector for the club."

"Ok."

Chad kissed her lightly. He was about to walk out the bed but Taylor stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He sat back down on the bed.

Taylor looked in his sexy brown eyes. She tried so hard not to cry knowing that this moment would be the last. She could still tell him the truth but Taylor could only think about the situation getting worse.

"Tay?"

Taylor put her hand on his cheek, then ran her fingers through his short curly hair and smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Now you can go."

Chad smirked and got up. "Bye, Taylor."

Taylor laughed slightly and blew a kiss.

Taylor waited for about 15 minutes then she got up, got ready and got her bags. Putting everything in her car, she stopped and started to cry. She knew that this would hurt Chad but he would be much better without her there. Taylor walked through the house again, and smiled thinking about everything they did together. It was everything Taylor ever wanted…but it was being taken away.

She cried driving away from the house. Looking back she said in a whisper, "Bye, Chad."

* * *

Chad got back home around 2 that afternoon. He saw that Taylor's car was gone so he assumed that she either went to the studio or went shopping again. He called her but did not answer so he was just going to wait for her to get back.

3 hours passed, Chad was getting worried. He called her cell phone again but this time, his call went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Taylor, I haven't heard from you all day and I'm worried about you. Call me back as soon as you get this message."

Another hour passed…then another two hours passed. He called her phone again and again ans still no answer. He couldn't just sit anymore so he went to the studio but no one was there. He went everywhere he knew Taylor would be he couldn't find her.

Going back home, he went upstairs and checked the guess room Taylor was in. He looked in the closet and everything Taylor had was gone…Taylor left. Chad sat on the bed and tried calling Taylor again. She still didn't answer. He came to the conclusion that she was ignoring him but why did she leave without telling him.

He went back downstairs into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.

_Chad,_

_You have done so much for me but I feel like I took so much away from you. You deserve better and I am getting in the way. I'm sorry for not giving you the chance you constantly asked for. I'm sorry for being such a burden. I have made the decision to go to New York and I may not be coming back. For now I am staying in a hotel for a couple days because I knew you would have tried to stop me. I feel that this way is better for us. I have become so dependent on you and now I am changing all of that. I do not regret living with you for the past 7 months but time passed by so quickly and I don't have a purpose for staying with you any longer. I will never forget the moments we shared. I can never deny the feelings that I have for you, either. Please, don't be angry with me. I just don't want us to hurt anymore. _

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Taylor_

Chad sighed and took out a small black box out of his jacket pocket, sat it on the table, opened it and just stared at the diamond ring inside.

He was too late. He lost her again...


	16. Our Last Night

Chad still could not believe Taylor was gone. He could not get her out of his head. He constantly called her phone and left voicemail and texts but it didn't do any good. It just made him even angrier. Yet, he was still determined to get her back. He went back into his room to the bathroom and saw that Taylor left her favorite robe hanging on the door hook. He could still smell her perfume.

He sat on his bed with Taylor's robe still in his hand. He imagined Taylor walking in. He would embrace her. He would tell her not to ever leave again. He would tell her that he love her and would never let her go again.

"Damn..." he said out loud.

* * *

Taylor cried for hours. She knew that by this time, Chad read her letter. She imaged the look on his face. What the fuck was she doing? Was she really going to give up like this?

Taylor unzipped one of her suitcases and took her favorite shirt out, which was Chad's. She held it close to her, still smelling the scent of his cologne. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to go back. Trying to get that feel of Chad holding her because the memories of him would be the only way she can stay sane.

Interrupting her was a loud knock on the door. She came back to reality and opened the door. She gave Jeremy a hateful uneasy look.

"So you won't be a problem like I thought you would be."

"What do you want?"

Jeremy made his way into the room. Taylor rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut.

"Now I can have you where I want you to be."

"I'm not here because of you. I'm here because of Chad. I would rather risk everything I have before you even dare try to hurt him."

"The rookie is out. I'm the one that you should be focusing on."

"For you're damn information, he is not a rookie. You can't force me to change how I feel about him!"

"Look here little girl! All I want is my money and my bonus I deserve!"

"You disgusting bastard, you deserve to go straight to hell!"

Jeremy grabbed Taylor's arm and yanked her to him. "I'm running this! I am not about to let you ruin my plans. If you disrespect me again, you will regret it!" He lets go of her arm and leaves out slamming the door.

Taylor rushes to lock the door. She picks up one of her bags and throws it. "Dammit! I fucking hate this! Why? Tell me?" Taylor leans against the door and sits on the floor crying.

* * *

Later That Day...

Jeremy forced Taylor to go to dinner with him. Of course it was somewhere no one would recognize Taylor. It would really spoil his plan to leave for New York with her. But once in New York, this persona or whatever he wants this to be, would be known to the world.

Going back to the hotel, Taylor felt sick. What in the hell was she going to do? Jeremy tried to touch Taylor but Taylor pushed him away.

"Don't you touch me, dammit!"

Jeremy laughed. "Just a few more days and I will have you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well you see I have to make sure that I do get my money. So you will become my wife."

"I never agreed to that!"

"It's not your decision! You better watch what the hell you say to me!"

"I am not going to marry you!"

"Do I have to remind you that if you don't do what I say, rookie boy is going to die?"

"Leave Chad alone!" Taylor started to cry again.

"So you will become my wife. I already have someone making the plans."

"I guess you're not the only twisted asshole I have to deal with." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Watch what you sat to me, little girl. You are really testing me!"

"I don't give a damn!"

Jeremy took a deep breath about to hit Taylor but he left and Taylor rushed to lock the door...AGAIN! She got undressed and took a shower. While in the shower Taylor closed her eyes. She could feel Chad's hands touching her all over her body. She opened her eyes; the feeling went away. When she got out the shower, Taylor put on her bra, boy shorts and Chad's shirt. She got her phone out of her hand bag, turned it on and was surprised to see all the missed calls, voicemails and texts messages Chad had left. It broke her heart even more. She got her camera as well and while lying in the bed she looked through all her pictures with Chad. She smiled as the memories came back to her.

* * *

Taylor woke up thinking about everything that happened the previous day. A tear ran down her cheek. She wondered what Chad was doing. She really needed his touch again, but all she had was memories to hold on to.

She got up, took a shower, got dressed and went to the recording studio by herself. She had more peace and space to think. She could let out all the hurt she was feeling.

You're all alone  
I did this  
I got no one else to blame  
You didn't know  
I was a risk  
And it's such a crying shame  
How you gave me all of you and wanted nothing else from me  
But to make some time for you but all I made you was lonely

_[Chorus:]_  
I couldn't see  
But now I know  
That I acted selfishly  
I should've known  
That I let you down  
Caused you so much misery  
Forever to bleed _[x4]_

I should've been there _[x4]_

All of the times  
You used to cry  
Because I would let you down  
I'm losing time  
I should've tried  
A little more to be around  
But I didn't know that you were hurting, I was just too blind  
Only thing I know for certain: another you I'll never find

_[Chorus:]_  
I couldn't see  
But now I know  
That I acted selfishly  
I should've known  
That I let you down  
Caused you so much misery  
Forever to bleed _[x4]_

I should've been there _[x4]_

Taylor was making a big sacrifice. If this was how her life was going to be planned out, she was just going to have to live with it. She tried to convince herself that Chad would do much better without her. It was her fault she had to make this drastic decision anyway because she never gave Chad that chance. She let her past control her. If only she had just let that bitterness and hate go 6 years ago.

I'm filled with regret  
I'm gonna tip and sew myself in misery  
Now in your life  
I'll take more time  
No more yearning without me  
But it hurts to think of you all by yourself but now I see  
And I apologize for all the times I left you home waiting for me

_[Chorus:]_  
I couldn't see  
But now I know  
That I acted selfishly  
I should've known  
That I let you down  
Caused you so much misery  
Forever to bleed _[x4]_

I should've been there _[x4]_

I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there) _[x3]_  
I'm gonna be there  
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there) _[x3]_  
I'm gonna be there

Taylor stayed at the studio writing and recording songs all day. She wanted to stay as far away from Jeremy as she possibly could.

That night, Chad was going out to celebrate the winning of his basketball game. He was going to go home at first not in much of a celebrating mood. Without Taylor, who really did he have to celebrate with? But some of his teammates told him that it would probably do him good. They had girls going to him trying to cheer him up, but Chad could only think about Taylor. He only wanted Taylor. He only loved Taylor.

Their plan back fired.

"So, Chad Danforth, you were great tonight. We think that you would love to come with us. You can be sure to have more fun,"one of the women said seductively.

Chad looked at the women and frowned. He drunk the rest of his drink then walked away.

"Say man, calm down," Alan Clark, Chad's teammate said.

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Who?"

Chad didn't want to say so he tried to go around telling it was Taylor. "Nothing."

"Look man, its fine ass girls everywhere. You ain't committed to nothing."

"I love her. I'm committed to her and I'm going to do any and everything I can to get her back." Chad walked out the bar, went to his car, and went home.

Once he got to the house, he decided to take a walk. He was angry and he was fighting not to give up. He didn't want to lose hope.

* * *

The last day Taylor had was a very depressing day. She had a lot to take care of. Oliver was still her manager and Debra was still her assistant but they did not appreciate her sudden move. They constantly asked her why. All she could say was that she needed a change and that there would probably be more movie offers. And well, Debra and Oliver just went along with it.

She had to go to one last photo shoot and Jeremy went as well and of course as a reporter. Taylor was very uncomfortable with him watching her like some horny ass dog. But Taylor had to keep her composure.

"Excuse me, but may I get a quick interview?" He asked with a smile.

She glared at him. "I'm busy."

"Is it true that you are moving to New York tomorrow? Why?"

Taylor didn't say anything.

"How does Chad Danforth feel about your sudden decision? The viewers would love to know about the close relationship you seem to have with him."

"You asshole, go to hell," she said and stormed off.

When her photo shoot was over, Taylor did not want to go back to her suite. She knew Jeremy would be waiting there so she decided to take a drive to her aunt's house. She really wanted Chad back. She didn't want to risk getting hurt again, but she couldn't live without him anymore. She needed advice…fast!

Pulling up to Aunt V's house, she sighed and got out the car. As Taylor rung the doorbell, her mind went blank. She didn't know how she was going to explain the situation.

"Taylor! What brings you by, sweetheart?" Aunt V said opening the door.

"I need advice," she said.

Aunt V gave her a confused look. "Come on in."

After about a 3 hour talk, Taylor decided that tonight, fuck what Jeremy threatened to do! He wouldn't know anyway. Taylor had to go see Chad. She had a plan that would work but first, first she drove back to the hotel knowing that Jeremy was going to go there.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"None of your damn business!"

He grabbed Taylor and pushed her against the wall. He started choking her. "I asked you a fucking question! When I asked a question, you answer!"

He let her go and Taylor tried to breath in as much air as she could and she started coughing. "I was…with my aunt!" Taylor took a deep breath. "You kill me and you don't get shit!"

Jeremy got angry again. "The flight is at 9. I'm going to New York tonight. I'll be waiting for you." He couldn't say nor do anything else after that.

Around 11 that night, Taylor left her suite. It was about an hour drive so she had a lot of time to plan out what she was going to say. She only hoped that it would go as well as she imagined it.

Pulling up to his house, she felt her heart breaking again. Still, there was no way in hell she was going to turn around now. She got out the car and the closer she got to the front door, the more nervous she got. She rung the doorbell 3 times but there was no answer. She was sure that he was at home but probably in the gym or something. She sighed and was about to go back to her car, then all of a sudden, she remembered she still had a key.

Slowly, she unlocked the door and walked inside. Walking through the house, again her memories kept rushing back. She went to the gym and heard a loud noise. She came in quietly and just watched how frustrated Chad was.

After he made a shot, Chad threw the ball against the wall hard. Then he would curse out loud.

"I told you not to be angry with me."

Chad looked back to see Taylor.

Taylor could tell by the look on his face he was feeling mixed emotions. Chad just stared at her.

"I came to say goodbye. My flight is tomorrow morning."

"What can I do for you to change your mind?"

"There is nothing you can do or say. This is the right choice to make."

"It's the right choice for who, Taylor? Running away every time we get closer is not the right choice!"

"Chad, I am not running away!"

"Then why are you going to New York?"

"It's complicated explain but I have to do this."

Chad threw another basketball at the wall. "Taylor! It's not that complicated!"

Taylor couldn't believe how angry she made him. She couldn't believe he cared that much. Taylor just couldn't tell him the truth. She could not risk his life and if she had to leave with him angry, that's just what she had to do.

"Everything I told you in that note was true. I felt like I was being a burden. You were not living the basketball bachelor life that you wanted. I'm sorry."

"That's not what I wanted!"

"Chad, what if you never saw me that day I was running late. What if my house would have never burned down?"

"I told you that I never gave up looking for you. That day I saw yo,u I knew that was my chance to make things right with you, to start right."

"Not everything works out the way we plan."

Before she could walk away, Chad got in front of her.

"Baby girl, wait."

"You are still going to call me that?"

Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. "That's not going to change." Chad held on to her tighter. "We can't act like what happened in these 7 months didn't happen."

Taylor looked down then looked back up at him. "I thought about everything before I made my decision. The feelings that I have will never go away. I want you to know that."

"I still don't want you to go. You don't have to."

"Chad, I want this feeling of guilt to go away." Taylor pulled away. "I made the wrong choice yet again."

She walked passed him attempting to leave again.

"Taylor, stop," Chad demanded.

Taylor shook her head and kept walking. Chad ran to her and grabbed her by her waist.

"I can't let you leave like this," he whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

You are making this harder than what it has to be."

"I know I can't change your mind. But I still want you to stay for the night, ok?"

"I can't."

"Please, Tay. Please, baby girl, stay here for tonight."

Taylor nodded, "ok…" She held his hand tighter as they left the gym to go upstairs to Chad's bedroom.

Taylor closed the bedroom door. She looked at Chad with tears falling down her cheek. Chad gently wiped her tears away and kissed her. Taylor was a little hesitant but she needed him as much as he needed her. She felt his hands run up her sides. Groaning with pleasure, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She broke the kiss and pushed him on the bed.

Chad pulled her on top of him and Taylor kissed him with so much passion. Taylor broke away again. Not wasting any time, they took all of their clothes off. Taylor leaned down kissing him, running her hands down his chest. She was ready for him, lowering herself onto him. She closed her eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh. Chad held onto Taylor's hips. She was moaning and panting, moving in a slow rhythm.

They rolled around in the bed, not breaking connection. Chad pushed Taylor's legs up higher, thrusting into her, kissing her neck and sending shivers through her body. Taylor moaned loudly.

She was going to miss his touch, his taste, and smell.

Taylor bit her lower lip and breathed heavily. She kissed his neck and dug her nails into his back as Chad thrust harder and faster.

They made love for another 2 hours. If this was going to be their last time intimately, they were going to make this last for sure…

Catching their breaths, Chad and Taylor embraced each other. Taylor wished they could stay like that forever, but reality was set. Taylor knew that she might regret it later, but right now she didn't care. Her time with Chad was slipping away. But for some reason she felt that it was alright for her to let go…just for the rest of the night.

"Taylor, if you need anything. I will always be here for you. I'm not going to lie, I will miss you."

She nodded and tears started to form in her eyes. Chad smiled and kissed her forehead and then her lips. They closed their eyes and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chad woke up seeing that Taylor was gone for good this time. He looked at the time and felt that it was no point in trying to call her. She wouldn't have answered anyway.

Taylor was boarding the plane. Jeremy hired one of his buddies to get on the plane with Taylor and make sure she didn't try to change her mind. Seating down Taylor tried not to cry again but a few tears still fell. Her heart started pounding, realizing that she made a deal with the devil and her life was officially over…


	17. Dedicated To You

_A life I wanted with you was taken_

**A life we will get back I promise**

_**I need to be with you**_

**Baby just wait I will be right there with you**

_Patience, I will have and our love, I will hold onto_

_**So here we are miles apart, trying to save one another from a broken heart.**_

As much as love seemed to be so complicated, they still understood what they had to do.

* * *

When Taylor's plane landed, she felt as though she landed in hell. She slowly got up and tried to take her time getting off the plane but Jeremy's buddy, Doug, pushed her to hurry up and get off. Doug carried all the bags and Taylor followed him to meet Jeremy and another one of his buddies, Grieg.

"How was she?" Jeremy asked.

"She needs to be taught some manners instead of acting like a little bratty bitch."

Jeremy looked at Taylor and shook his head. "Now, now little girl, I know you were taught better than that. You need to respect us."

"Fuck you!" Taylor hissed.

Jeremy glared at her knowing since he was in a public place he couldn't risk anything. "Go get in the fucking truck!"

Doug pushed Taylor again.

"If you push me one more time…"

Doug chuckled, belittling Taylor's threat.

Jeremy was getting impatient. "You are wasting my damn time with these little childish games. I'm not going to repeat myself. Get in the fucking truck!"

Taylor started walking slowly with Jeremy, Doug, and Grieg watching her every move, making sure she didn't try anything. They got into a black SUV with the windows tinted. Taylor stayed quiet but her anger was rising.

After about a 2 hour drive, they pulled to the back of a condominium building. Jeremy got out first then Taylor. He grabbed her arm and practically dragged her into the building. Doug and Grieg followed. They got on an elevator and went up to the 54th floor. Taylor was scared at this point.

Once at the door of the condo, Grieg quickly unlocked and opened the door. Jeremy pushed Taylor inside. Doug set all the suitcases and bags on the floor. Jeremy walked in and signaled Grieg to close the door. He and Doug stood outside "guarding".

Back inside, Jeremy went into the kitchen and got a bottle of champagne. He was in a celebrating mood but Taylor just stood in place of course in the total opposite mood.

"Sit down."

"I want to go back home."

Jeremy became frustrated, setting the bottle on the counter, slowly walking towards her. He grabbed her, pushed her against the wall and started choking her.

"You are going to watch what you say to me. We are going to have to get that straight."

"Let…go...of…me."

"You need to behave."

"Let go…"

Taylor started to feel light headed. Jeremy loosened his grip around her neck and smiled evilly.

"We have so much to look forward to."

Taylor coughed continuously, trying to maintain her breathing. "Sick…son of a bitch!"

"In time, you will learn." Jeremy walked out. He ordered Doug and Grieg to stay guard.

Taylor screamed out of anger. She took the champagne bottle and threw it at the door. "Bastards! So fucking stupid! Heartless cowards!" she continued with her rant for about a half an hour. She made one hell of a mess, tiring herself out and not wanting to eat, she just took a hot shower, locked herself into the bedroom, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Chad was trying to figure out how all of this happened. Why the hell it had to happen? He went into Taylor's room to see if she had left something that would give him a sign. That's all he asked for. She left nothing. He sat on the bed and looked in the nightstand draw…empty.

But then, Chad noticed a black portfolio sticking out from under the nightstand. When he saw all the pictures and read the note, he was beyond outraged and everything came rushing back to him.

"Dammit, Taylor!

She should've told him. She should've let him handle the situation or handle it together instead of her leaving. He thought for another minute. He got his phone out his pocket and called Taylor's phone. Her phone service was canceled. He wasn't going to give up.

He made another phone call. "Yeah, I need to book a flight to New York…"

* * *

Taylor woke up in the middle of the night screaming. She could hardly breathe and she was terrified. She turned on the lamp and got out of bed to get her camera. She laid back down and seeing the pictures of Chad, she was able to calm down a bit but she still felt uneasy.

"I miss you so much, Chad…"

Taylor went back to sleep but only for about 4 hours. She got up to get ready for what the day would bring. She made sure the bedroom door was locked before she got into the shower. She couldn't help but start to cry in the shower, imaging Chad touching her.

She got out the shower and quickly got dressed. She put on a blouse and jeans. She sat in the room still with the door locked and tried to get on her laptop. Jeremy had the internet blocked.

"Damn…"

She had no cell phone and no internet access. So to improvise, she got her song book and just wrote songs.

Another 2 hours passed. Taylor heard the door open and Jeremy talking. He came closer to the bedroom door and tried to open it. Still locked!

"Open the door, little girl."

Taylor said nothing.

"Don't ignore me! Get up and open the damn door!"

She still said nothing.

"All I have to do is make one phone call…"

Taylor's head shot up. Chad came to her mind. She groaned in frustration and went to unlock the door. She slowly opened the door.

Jeremy just stared at her with this evil look. He slapped her then yanked her by her arm.

"When I tell you to do something, I better not have to repeat myself. Do you understand me?"

Taylor glared at him. "Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking child!"

"Stop acting like one!"

Jeremy dragged her to the living room. He pushed her down on the couch.

"Sit and stay!"

"I'm not a dog, asshole!"

"You have one more time to say something smart!"

"Oh baby, calm down, please. She just needs some womanly guidance."

"Marcella, she might need more than that."

"Trust me."

"I can't believe this…" Taylor said under her breath.

"What did you say!" Jeremy snapped.

"I said I can't believe this! You are really messed up in the head!"

"She is a little brat," Marcella said.

"Who are you? And what has he threatened to do to you if you don't kiss his ass!"

"Don't you talk to her like that! She is your new manager."

"My what!" Taylor stood up. "You are not about to control my damn career! I have worked too hard."

"Your old manger is satisfied with the check we gave him and your little assistant too."

Taylor glared at Marcella. "This is bull shit and you know it! What do you want from me? If money is all you care about, you can have it!"

"Watch your tone! I'm still getting my money and I want you to suffer just like I did."

"Baby, I'll handle her. I know you have a lot of important things to take care of." Marcella said Jeremy.

Well, if you have any problems, just call me. But she knows what's on the line. I doubt she would want to take a risk." Jeremy looked at Taylor. "Disrespect her and you'll regret it."

Marcella grinned at Taylor. "I doubt that I will have trouble."

"Good." Jeremy kissed Marcella.

Taylor was about to throw up. Jeremy left and now Marcella was in control…well what she thought.

"Oh, Taylor…Taylor…Taylor…" Marcella sat on another couch, sat back, crossing her legs and folding her arms. "You are the most pathetic bitch I have ever met. You used that sexy basketball player and now you are trying to play hard to get with my man. I understand that you are young and you are trying to promote your career. Understand this, you are not in a fairytale, this is reality. The world is cold and cruel but you are just going to have to live with it. You do what I say and we will have no problems. My man can have his fun, but I know that he will be coming home to me."

"I never wanted this! Apparently, you don't know that your man, tried to rape me when I was 12! I don't want to be here!"

Marcella shook her head. "Even at that age, you were a little hoe!"

"He tried to rape me!"

"He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing!"

"What the fuck? Are you seriously making an excuse?"

"You took my husband away from me for 10 years!"

Taylor's heart sunk. This bitch is crazy! Jeremy was her husband? She was actually taking up for what he did…what he is doing?

You think this is crazy and twisted? Well it only get's crazier.

* * *

Around 1 that after noon, Taylor had to get ready for a live performance she really wasn't sure about. She had been rehearsing and everything but she felt that it wasn't right. The song that she was about to perform was dedicated to Chad. He was supposed to be right there with her as she performed and he would have known how she felt. Hell, the whole world would have known.

But maybe he would watch and see her? Maybe he would get the message?

It finally time for Taylor's performance. She had to get rid of all her fears for now. She took a deep breath as she was introduced. As the curtains went up and the beat of the music started to play, it was time to shine!

"Ladies, we are going to dedicate this song to all the fine men in our lives who knows how to be real men and take care of business in and out the bedroom." Taylor winked and smiled.

The men in the audience were already going ballistic!

I just wanna...  
Show you how much I appreciate you  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true  
Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good  
Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood  
Wanna show you how much, I value what you say  
Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me bay  
Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart  
I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart  
Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me  
I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be

(Bridge)  
Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch

(Chorus)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe  
Swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on my babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody cause  
It's bout to go down

Taylor thought about how Chad took care of her when she was sick. How he would do things for her without her having to ask. He could practically read her mind and gave her love that she would never get from anyone else.

You'll never need 2, cause I will be your number 1  
Them other chicks are superficial  
But I know you know I'm the one  
That's why I'm all into you  
Cause I can recognize that you know that  
That's why I'm backin' this thing back  
Pop, poppin' this thing back  
Drop-drop-drop-dropping this thing back  
This is for the time, you gave me flowers  
For the world, that is ours  
For the moonlight, for the power of love  
I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up  
And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough  
A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what  
Sit back sit back it's the pre game show  
Daddy you know what's up

As Taylor danced and actually looked out into the audience, she could have sworn she saw Chad. He was standing up smiling. Taylor didn't lose focus and she was convinced that it was him. She smiled and kept looking at him.

(Bridge)  
Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch

(Chorus)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe  
Swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody cause  
It's bout to go down

It was obvious to everyone that this was personal for Taylor. She was wrapped up in her thoughts of the strong connection she still had with Chad. She could feel his spirit close to her.

Imma take this time  
To show you how much you mean to me  
Cause you all I need  
No money can emphasize or describe  
The love that's in between the lines  
Boy look into my eyes  
While I'm grinding on you  
This is beyond sex  
I'm high on you  
If it's real then you know how I feel  
Rockin on you babe  
Rockin rockin on you babe  
Swirlin on you babe  
In my mind all I can think about  
Is a frame for our future  
And the pictures of the past  
And a chance to make this love last

(Chorus)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe  
I be swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody cause  
It's bout to go down

Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch

Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch

Yes….yes..yes..oh yes…oh yes…yes…yes..oh yes…

Everyone went crazy clapping and cheering for Taylor. She couldn't stop smiling. Taylor waved at the audience and walked off stage.

Jeremy looked at her up and down and Marcella gave Taylor an evil look, but Taylor didn't say a word.

Taylor had finally gained her strength. She was dedicated to Chad. She is in love with him and would do anything for him. She felt that in her heart, it was meant to be and they will be together again.

Be patient, and you will be surprised. You might get angry and you might even cry...


	18. Missing You Insane

Taylor was looking out the car window, not saying a word. Marcella questioned Taylor's attitude, thinking the only reason why Taylor was so quiet was because she wanted Jeremy's attention. Keep in mind Marcella is still married to Jeremy so she still had her insecurities. Why is she going along with this? Well it's not time to really go into detail with that yet but for now, let it be known that Jeremy and Marcella has a very complicated, disturbing background.

"You are making this very difficult."

Taylor sighed looking at Marcella. "What?"

"Don't get an attitude with me!"

"I really don't give a damn!"

"My husband is not going to be happy not obeying him."

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"How about I call him and you can asked that yourself?"

"I will, with no hesitation! I don't care!"

"Stop the car, Doug…NOW!"

Doug stopped the car and Marcella got out first then Taylor.

"We are going to walk the rest of the way," Marcella said to Doug. "I will call you later to pick us up." She shut the door.

Doug nodded and sped off.

There were a couple of reporters and fans that came up to Taylor. After signing a couple of autographs and taking pictures, Taylor followed Marcella to a building where her new recording studio is supposed to be. Waiting to cross the street, Taylor sees Chad staring at her. Her heart dropped. It wasn't just a coincidence and it wasn't her imagination.

"Let's go!" Marcella said.

Taylor glanced at Marcella but looking back, he was gone that fast. "Chad?" she whispered.

"I said let's go!"

Taylor held back her tears. Before going into the building, Taylor looked back once more. She still didn't see him.

I thought that things like this get better with time  
But I still need you, why is that?  
You're the only image in my mind  
So I still see you... around

I miss you, like everyday  
Wanna be with you, but you're away  
Said I miss you, missing you insane  
But if I got with you, could it feel the same?

Words don't ever seem to come out right  
But I still mean them, why is that?  
It hurts my pride to tell you how I feel  
But I still need to, why is that?

I miss you, like everyday  
Wanna be with you, but you're away  
I said I miss you, missing you insane  
But if I got with you, could it feel the same?

Marcella stopped the music. "That was terrible! You better not make me look bad."

Taylor came out the recording booth in disbelief. "I am really tired of this! I know what the hell I'm doing! I'm losing my damn mind trying to maintain my composure but you keep pushing me!"

Marcella shook her head and looked at Taylor in disgust.

"Like I said I don't how many times, I didn't ask to be here, dammit! Your husband threatened Chad's life. I had no choice!"

"Whatever! Just start over and do it right this time!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and got back in the recording booth.

I thought that things like this get better with time  
But I still need you, why is that?  
You're the only image in my mind  
So I still see you... around

I miss you, like everyday  
Wanna be with you, but you're away  
Said I miss you, missing you insane  
But if I got with you, could it feel the same?

Words don't ever seem to come out right  
But I still mean them, why is that?  
It hurts my pride to tell you how I feel But I still need to, why is that?

I miss you, like everyday  
Wanna be with you, but you're away  
I said I miss you, missing you insane  
But if I got with you, could it feel the same?

It don't matter who you are  
It's so simple, a feeling  
But it's everything  
No matter who you love  
It is so simple, a feeling  
But it's everything

I miss you, like everyday  
Wanna be with you, but you're away  
I said I miss you, missing you insane  
But if I got with you, could it feel the same?

It don't matter who you are  
It's so simple, a feeling  
But it's everything  
No matter who you love  
It is so simple, a feeling  
But it's everything

"I miss you, too, baby girl." Chad walked away from the door. He was now even more determined to get to Taylor. But it was easier said than done.

* * *

Taylor couldn't take being alone anymore. She had a chance to get away from Marcella to find a phone. She went into an office and called Aunt V.

"Hello, Valerie Porter speaking."

"Auntie V, it's Taylor," she whispered.

"Taylor, are you ok?"

"I need you to come to New York. I can't do this alone anymore."

"Taylor, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I made a big mistake."

"Ok…ok, calm down, sweetheart. I'm going to book a fight and be there in the morning."

"I don't have a phone so I'll just give you the address."

"Ok…"

Taylor stayed on the phone with Aunt V for a couple more minutes, until she heard Marcella's loud voice and almost panicked.

"Auntie V, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Taylor?"

"Please, I'll explain when you get here."

"Alright."

Taylor hung up the phone and rushed out the office. She closed the door and started walking back to the studio.

"Where did you go?" Marcella asked.

"I needed to be alone."

"I don't trust you so you need to stay where I can see you."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child!"

"It doesn't have to be this way. If you would just do what you are told, this can be much easier on all of us."

"You are one psychotic bitch."

Marcella gasped and slapped her. "Better watch what you say to me. If you disrespect me again, I will have to tell Jeremy about this."

Taylor frowned and walked back into the recording booth to get her song book. Marcella smiled loving that she was gaining control over Taylor. She knew Taylor's weakness...Chad.

Taylor still said nothing walking to the car but she was pissed. She thought that she was the one that would have control but she didn't really know that these people were capable of anything.

Later that evening, she was again forced to have dinner with Marcella and Jeremy. The worst part about it was Taylor paid for all of it. Then going back to the condo, Taylor went straight into the bedroom, locked the door, took a shower and fell asleep.

* * *

Chad was lying in the bed, looking up at the ceiling of his hotel room. He could still hear Taylor's beautiful voice. He just couldn't give up. He closed his eyes for just a second but then he heard Taylor calling him. It was like she was right there with him.

"Chad?"

He sat up.

"Taylor?"

He knew that it was all in his head but he this feeling that he had unusual. He was trying to get his answers.

"Chad, I'm scared."

"Where are you, Tay?"

"I can't tell you."

"Taylor, I am not about to lose you, please, tell me."

"I'm sorry."

He could hear her crying and screaming.

"Taylor? Taylor? TAYLOR!"

Taylor sat up breathing heavily. She could've sworn she heard Chad yelling her name. "I'm losing my damn mind!"

Taylor got up and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face then stared at herself in the mirror. She imaged Chad walking into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around her. They would look into the mirror and smile at each. It was the perfect picture of perfect love.

Now feeling even more regret for leaving Chad, she tried to block everything out of her mind but she couldn't. She splashed water all over the mirror out of anger, hoping that the image would go away.

Chad wiped that fog off the mirror, after getting out the shower. He imaged Taylor, with her robe on, walking in the bathroom and leaning against the side of the door like she always did.

But fog came back, blocking her image. Chad looked down shaking his head in disbelief. His mind was playing tricks and he was frustrated with all of this.

Taylor and Chad was at a near breaking point…

* * *

Aunt V had arrived early the next morning to the condo. Taylor was so relieved to have someone to talk to, finally.

"Auntie V!" Taylor hugged her and started to cry.

"Ok..ok! Calm down and tell me what's going on."

"Auntie V, I messed up."

"Taylor, girl, if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you that I was living with Chad for 7 months. Within those 7 months, we got really close. I mean really close and I started to fall in love with him. I am in love with him. But…I had to leave him. It wasn't my choice, though."

Aunt V gave her a confused look. "So why did you leave?"

"You remember when mom told you about that incident that happened when I was 12?"

"Taylor, that was almost 13 years ago."

"Well it came back to haunt me."

Aunt V was still confused.

"That man was supposed to rot in jail. He has been out for i don't know how long and threatened to destroy everything that I have worked for. He wants all of my money. He wants to finish what he started."

"You have to go to the police!"

"No! It's not that simple. It's more people involved that is working for him. If I do that, I risk losing Chad forever. He was going to kill Chad. I can't let that happen."

"You are just like your mother, always trying to solve everything on your own. Does Chad know about this? Who is this man?"

"I didn't tell Chad but I guess he figured it out on his own." Taylor tried to ignore that other question.

"Who is this man, Taylor?"

Taylor said nothing. She sat on the couch. Aunt V sat next to her.

"Taylor, who is doing this to you?"

"Jeremy."

"Jeremy who?"

"Collins."

"Jeremy Collins?" Aunt V thought for a moment. She gasped then looked at Taylor shocked. "The reporter?"

Taylor nodded. "That's why it would be so hard to prove who he really is. He is using any and everything to blackmail me, making my life a living hell! Aunt V, please don't tell anybody about this. I need your help to keep sane but I have to figure this out on my own. This is my fight with my past. I am determined to get my life back with Chad."


	19. Shattered

I'm in this fight and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired  
I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time  
I'm sinking in the sand and I can't barely stand  
I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely

Taylor felt so guilty for not trying hard enough to get to Chad. Aunt V got her a car, a new cell phone, and found a way to get her a key to the condo. Taylor even learned the everyday routine Jeremy had. So why the hell wasn't she taken the opportunity to find Chad? It was just too big of a risk. She longed for him.

I try to be patient but I'm hurting deep inside  
And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night  
And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home?  
'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely  
And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall  
And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own  
And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe  
When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely

Why couldn't he just go away and move on? Yes, she loves him with all of her heart but not being with him would be better, right? Taylor knew damn well Chad had no intensions of letting her go.

I cry at night 'cause my baby's too far to be by my side  
To wipe away these tears of mine so I hold my pillow tight  
To imagine you I'll stretch your hand looking for mine  
'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely  
And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall  
And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own  
I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe  
When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

Day by day, Taylor was spiraling down into deep depression. She was mentally and physically tired. Taylor didn't want to fall in love but she opened her heart. Now she regrets it. She would never regret those special moments she shared with Chad. But she regretted letting her past dictate her future.

I need your break when nobody is around  
'Cause I'm tired of this emptiness  
I think I'm drowning, I can't be lonely  
And I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely  
And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall  
And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own  
And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe  
When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely  
And I'm scared of be the only shadow I see along a wall  
And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own  
And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe  
When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely

Almost a month being in New York, Chad knew where Taylor lived, he knew when she was alone, he knew where Taylor went every day, but even he couldn't take a chance. He waited until the middle of the night.

He went up to Taylor's door and was about to knock but he couldn't. He felt that it wasn't time. He left making sure nobody saw him nor recognized him.

Taylor got up minutes later, not able to sleep. She went outside to the balcony and look out at the city lights. She then looked down watching a man looking around while walking to his car. She focused more and noticed that it was Chad. She wanted to yell out his name but wouldn't. She just watched him drive away.

Chad took a very long drive to a remote area. After a while, Chad looked in his rear view mirror to see someone following him. They sped up and were close behind him. Chad sped up as well. Unfortunately, Chad didn't know that there would be a sharp turn up ahead and that it was a possibility that he would be ran off the road. The mysterious car sped up once again hitting the back of Chad's car. He lost control and couldn't make the turn…

His car went up in flames instantly.

* * *

Early the next morning, Taylor got a surprise visit from Aunt V. Opening the door, Taylor could see that Aunt V was disturbed.

"Auntie V, what's wrong?" Taylor stepped away letting her in.

"Sweetheart, you might need to sit down."

Taylor closed the door, locking it.

"Have you watched the news?"

"No, why?"

Aunt V didn't say anything else. "Maybe you should."

Taylor didn't know what Aunt V tried to tell her. She turned the TV on in the living room. She saw the headline for the news "Basketball Player Dies In A Fatal Accident!"

Taylor looked back at Aunt V then she turned the TV up.

"L.A. Lakers basketball player Chad Danforth, died late last night in a tragic car accident. His car was found engulfed in flames at the bottom of a cliff by local hikers. Investigators say that there was a second car and this might have been a hit and run."

Taylor's heart dropped. "No…that's not true." She dropped the remote. "I saw him last night."

"Taylor, it happened."

"He was here but…"

"But what, sweetheart?" Aunt V placed her hand on Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor started to cry. Her mind was racing. "I didn't stop him. I watched him drive away. I didn't say anything. I should've stopped him." Taylor turned to face Aunt V.

"You didn't know."

"I knew he was here but I stayed away, thinking that I was doing the right thing but now he is gone!" she cried.

"You can't blame yourself for this."

"It is my fault, Auntie." Taylor started crying harder "He's dead. She kept saying. "He's dead."

"Taylor?"

"That bastard took Chad away from me!"

Aunt V embraced Taylor. "Hush, child. It's ok."

Taylor shook her head. They sat on the couch and Taylor laid her head on Aunt V's lap.

"I'm sorry, Chad! I'm so sorry!" she cried none stop.

Taylor needed to be alone. Aunt V reluctantly left and prayed that Taylor wouldn't do anything drastic. Taylor once again threw everything at her reach. Her eyes were blood shot red.

"Chad! I told you I had to do this on my own! Why did you do this to me? Why couldn't you just stay away?"

Taylor heard the door open. She stared evilly at Jeremy and Marcella. Marcella gasped and Jeremy was angry.

"You are going to stop having these unnecessary tantrums."

"He's dead! You killed him!"

Jeremy sighed dramatically. "Little girl…little girl, you disobeyed me."

"Chad didn't do anything!"

"That's too bad! He deserved what he got. It just makes it much easier now!"

Taylor slapped Jeremy scratching his face.

Jeremy got even angrier. "Marcella, go wait outside." He grabbed Taylor's arm.

Marcella smirked and walked out closing the door slowly.

"You are really testing me. Don't' worry too much because soon your grave will be right next to the rookies."

Taylor tried to jerk away from him but he had a firm grip which was getting tighter by the second.

"Go to hell!"

Jeremy pushed Taylor against the wall, choking her again. This time his grip was much stronger. He then threw Taylor down to the floor.

He kneeled down and smiled. "You are just too beautiful to have an ugly attitude." He frowned. "Get up."

Taylor got up slowly. "You are such a coward!"

He hit Taylor in her face. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"You are such…"

He hit Taylor again and pushed her down on the floor. He hit and choked her again.

Taylor couldn't move. She coughed continuously. Jeremy stood up and kicked her in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"I'm sure you will still be here when I come back. You need to have a better attitude." Jeremy walked out; slamming the door shut and locked it.

Taylor lay motionless, crying, and her whole body ached. Her head was stinging and it was still difficult for her to breath.

For 2 hours, she stayed in the same spot. The pain was not going to go away anytime soon.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…Chad..." Seconds later, Taylor blacked out.

* * *

Another 2 hours passed. Taylor had to get up. She used all the strength that she had left. Her head was pounding and her vision was a bit blurry. She held her stomach, still in pain, walking slowly to the kitchen to get a glass of water and took an aspirin. Then she walked into the bedroom, closed the door. She went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was swollen, her lip was bleeding.

She was too ashamed to call Aunt V tell her what happened. She cleaned her face off and got her make-up bag. She tried hiding her bruises with make-up but it didn't help much. She went back into the bedroom and laid on the bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Chad came into the bedroom quietly, not wanting to wake Taylor. He sat on the edge and caressed her cheek. "I love you, Taylor. I will never stop loving you.'' he whispered, kissing her softly and disappeared.

Taylor opened her eyes wishing that all of this was just a horrible nightmare. Chad was still alive and she was going to wake up next to him. But this was nightmare was the living truth. Taylor was left alone with a heart shattered like broken glass.

_**Hold on, just wait, please sit back and just be patient! This is still one hell of ride of anticipation!**_


	20. Sense Of Hope

Taylor could not accept that Chad was dead. He would never be taken away from her. Spending 7 months living with him wasn't for nothing. The feeling both of them had making love wasn't just a feeling of lust, it was love. It was true love. There was no way in hell this was the end. It just couldn't be. Would this be the way she would have to live the rest of her life? Would she have to hold her feelings in order not to be brutally beaten by that asshole? Taylor was losing hope and nothing could be done.

Her bruises started to heal and the swelling started to go down after 3 days. She was able to cover it with make-up and put on her shades every time she had to go out. One that third day, Taylor was going to the recording studio. Walking to the building she saw a woman, a pregnant woman at that, watching her. The woman looked to be in her late thirties and was about to have that baby at any moment. Taylor didn't know what to think. Walking into the building, Taylor looked back…the woman was not there.

Taylor sighed and shook her head.

She went inside and recording 3 new songs. After that, Taylor had to have an unpleasant lunch and pay for it all again. Jeremy and Marcella were still treating Taylor like a child. The fact that they could not comprehend that Taylor was 24, a grown ass woman, was just unbelievable! Taylor wanted to go right back to sleep. Her head, actually her whole body was still in a bit of pain. She was relieved to go back to the condo. Hell, she relieved to be alone! Jeremy had other "business" to take care of and Marcella was latched onto him the whole time.

Taylor didn't care what they were doing as long as it didn't involve her. Of course she still thought about Chad and trying to get away from these psychos. She felt without a doubt he was still alive but she hasn't gotten a sign…

Around 9 that night, Taylor was on the phone with Aunt V. Taylor decided to tell her what happened. Aunt V went off!

"He did what?"

"Auntie, please. I'm not trying to make this worse than it already is."

"That monster is the one that made it worse by putting his hands on you! He could have killed you. I'm tired of this. I promised your mother that I would protect you. Taylor, go to the police."

"And tell them what?"

"The truth about everything!"

"They would probably think it's a hoax."

"It should be known."

"Auntie…" Taylor sighed, giving up the debate. "I need to get out for a while. I will call you later, ok?"

"Taylor, you need to be careful."

"I know…"

"Taylor?"

"I will…"

Taylor hung up the phone and put on her shoes. She rushed to get out before anyone saw her. Remind you, Jeremy had people everywhere and she was on the 54th floor, so it was going to take a while in the elevator.

She exhaled getting off the elevator and rushed out the building. She got into her car and sped off as quickly as she could. She didn't know where she was going but she was going to end up somewhere.

Driving down to where the recording studio was, Taylor abruptly stopped and gasped. She saw the pregnant woman standing in the same spot just looking.

"What the hell?" Taylor got out the car and went up to the woman. "You really shouldn't be out here alone. Especially, since it looks like you are about to have your baby soon."

The woman only smiled.

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked.

"I was just waiting for time."

Taylor frowned. "Time?"

The woman nodded putting her hand on her stomach. She had a pain look on her face but she was completely…calm?

Taylor was so surprised. She knew she had to get the woman to a hospital. She wasn't just going to leave the women there. So Taylor helped her into her car and took her to the nearest hospital.

Taylor helped the woman out the car and stayed calm but she was really in a panic. She was confused and wanted to ask the women so many questions.

The woman held onto to Taylor's hand tighter. She started feeling pain in her stomach…and in her chest as they walked in. A nurse quickly came to help.

It all seemed to happen in a matter of minutes. Taylor was in the waiting room not knowing whether she should leave or stay.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself.

"Um…excuse me, Miss?"

Taylor turned around to see the doctor. "Yes?"

"I have some good news and bad news…"

"Ok, what's wrong? The baby didn't make it?"

"No the baby is fine. A healthy baby boy! But his mother…"

Taylor frowned. "Is she sick?"

"She's asked for you."

Taylor nodded and walked to the room and slowly opened the door. "Hi…" she said peeking in.

"Farah"

Taylor gave her a confused look.

"My name is Farah."

Taylor smiled and sat in a chair next to the bed. "Taylor."

Farah smiled. "Oh, I know who you are."

"The doctor said that the baby is ok?"

"Yes, they are going to bring him back in a minute."

"Oh ok."

"Taylor, you have gone through so much yet, your heart is still so pure."

"I've done a lot of shameful things. I don't see how that could be."

"That's what you think. You've tried to protect the ones that you love."

"I could've done more."

The door opened slowly and a nurse came in with the baby. He was crying hard and the nurse could not get him to calm down.

"May I hold him?" Taylor asked.

"Of course."

The nurse gently placed the baby in Taylor's arms. He actually started to stop crying. Taylor was quite surprised. The nurse checked on Farah and by the look on her face she knew Farah wasn't doing so well but Farah wanted to just let it go. The nurse quickly left out the room.

Taylor sat down still focused on the baby.

"I'm dying…" Farah said in a low tone.

Taylor's smile faded as she looked up at Farah.

"I did what I was supposed to do."

"But this baby needs his mother."

"He will have his mother."

Taylor looked down then back up at Farah. "Me? No! I…I'm not fit to be a mother."

"He's an innocent baby who deserves so much. You can take care of him. He needs you."

"Why? Why me?"

"It's already done. I made sure that your name will be on the birth certificate instead of mine."

"How is that possible? How do you know so much about me? I don't understand."

"You aren't trying to understand and some things are better left unexplained."

Taylor started thinking about Chad.

"You still love him?"

Taylor sighed and tears welled up in her eyes. Taylor felt like she has known Farah all her life. Farah could read her like a book.

"Yes, I miss him more than anything. But he's…dead."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Honestly, no. I still feel that strong connection."

Farah smiled. "Never doubt what you feel."

Taylor nodded then looked down at the baby. "Have you decided on a name?"

"Shaheen Anthony Danforth."

"Danforth?"

"You are his mother."

"But I'm not married to Chad."

Farah smiled again. "Your fight is not over. It's not going to be easy but you will know what to do. Promise me that you will not only take care of Shaheen but yourself as well?"

"Yes, ok."

"Just keep holding on. Don't you dare give up."

"I promise."

Taylor watched as Farah nodded and closed her eyes. One tear ran down Farah's cheek.

"Farah?"

Farah's heart slowly stopped beating.

Silence…

* * *

The next day, Taylor was able to take Shaheen home…well to Aunt V. Early that morning she went to the store to get everything Shaheen would need then called Aunt V to come with her to the hospital. Taylor knew Aunt V would make this a bit difficult but Taylor assured Aunt V that she knew what she was doing.

"I promised Farah that I would take care of him."

"Taylor, you don't even know this woman."

"She understood me. Even so, I still felt like I did know her. She was dying, Auntie, but she kept fighting until she had Shaheen. She told me not to give up and to keep fighting to get my life back. She even gave me somewhat of a confirmation that Chad may still be alive."

"That doesn't mean take on a big responsibility like this."

"And that's where you come in. Please, Auntie, just help me. I am not going to let Jeremy take Shaheen away from me."

Aunt V sighed. "This is only because you are my niece. I'm too old to be stressing like this, Taylor!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Taylor hugged her.

They went into the hospital to the nursery. Taylor couldn't stop smiling. She was so excited to see Shaheen.

The nurse saw Taylor and picked up Shaheen bringing him to her.

"Awe, Shaheen!" she whispered.

"He's a cutie!" Aunt V said.

Taylor gently rubbed his small hand with her index finger. He yawned and took hold of her finger. Taylor's smile grew wider.

Aunt V saw the love Taylor held for this child. She realized her niece had grown into a beautiful woman. Aunt V smiled and tried to hold back her tears.

"Miss Mckessie, Dr. Rhodes would like to speak with you."

Taylor gave Aunt V a gesture to take Shaheen and sit in the waiting room, and then she followed the nurse to the doctor's office.

"Good Morning, Miss Mckessie."

"Good Morning."

"This is only going to take a moment but I needed to speak with about Shaheen's biological mother."

"I know. Her name is Farah."

"How long have you known her?"

"Not very long."

"Well the reason why I asked is because she doesn't have any medical records. As a matter of fact, we can't find any identification."

Taylor was so confused.

"When she came into the hospital she didn't have anything with her?"

"No, nothing."

"We tried to determine the cause of death. We thought that it was because of the child birth, but there wasn't any indication."

"I'm not sure, either."

Taylor knew it would've been difficult trying to explain why Farah died. At a moment, it was still a mystery to Taylor but she wasn't going to question it.

After her talk with Dr. Rhodes, Taylor left the hospital cradling Shaheen. Taylor was now a mother and although she wasn't ready, she was willing to do whatever she could to make sure Shaheen was protected. Shaheen gave Taylor a sense of hope and she was not going to break the promise she made to Farah.

Who was Farah? Do you really want to know? She was angel sent down from the heavens. An angel that helped Taylor realize she couldn't hold back the whole truth anymore. Yes, there is more to why Taylor left so angry the first time. You probably can already figure out why?

We are now close to the end and yet so much is still waiting to be unfolded..


	21. No Choice

Was it said that this was almost over? Let's make this clear, this is far from over. Guess there was some minor changes...plans made. But who is up to what?

Taylor had it all mapped out. Shaheen would stay with Aunt V, every morning, every chance she gets; Taylor would go spend time with him. Taylor wanted to make sure that Shaheen was safe and was far away from those S. O. Bs! At night she would sing him to sleep, and then go back to the condo acting like she hadn't been anywhere.

Taylor was so happy to have Shaheen, he was her son. He was not her biological son but damn it he was her son spiritually. Who gives a damn about being technical! Taylor did vow to herself that one day when Shaheen was old enough to understand, she was going to tell him about Farah. But for now she didn't have to worry about that. She couldn't even stop thinking about raising him with Chad and starting a family. She had this reassurance that she was going to get her man back. Even though, she didn't know where he was or when their time would come, she was anticipating the day she could start over.

* * *

Taylor went to the dance studio. She was able to have her original back-up dancers and Rita, her choreographer. While taking a break, Taylor watched Marcella talking on her cell phone and she looked angry. Marcella hung up and quickly left out. Out of curiosity, Taylor decided to follow her to an empty office. Marcella thought she closed the door but it was cracked. Taylor peeked in and saw Jeremy. She had to stay to see what the hell they were planning next.

"You are going to marry this bitch? I am your wife!"

"Look, this all part of my plan. I marry her, she overdoses and I will make it look to be a suicide. I will have rights to it all. It's simple."

"Fuck your damn plan! Why can't you just kill her and get it over with?"

"What? You're going to back out now? We have come too far."

"Even if I had a choice, I have nowhere else to go! Have you forgotten how my family disowned me after I married you?"

"I am all you need! I am your family…your husband."

"Damn you, Randall!"

Taylor frowned. "What? Randall?"

"Don't you ever call me that again!"

"Why? You want to live this fake ass life style! You ain't shit! You will always be Randall John Hunter!"

Jeremy…I mean Randall…I mean…we are just going to keep Jeremy for now. Jeremy glared at Marcella, if that's even her real name. "This is what you wanted! I did all of this for you! Once I get all that money I promise you I will get you any and every thing you want. I want to make you happy."

Marcella's angry expression lightened. She wrapped her arms around Jeremy and kissed him.

Taylor was about to throw up. She went back to rehearsal and tried to keep her composure.

"Randall?" Taylor questioned again.

She couldn't think straight. So she decided that she was done for the day.

As everyone was leaving, Marcella came back fixing her clothes. Taylor shook her head and looked at her in disgust.

"I have an appointment and I am not going to be late because of you!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. She followed Marcella out the studio and to the car. Taylor sat quietly.

Once at the condominium, Taylor still said nothing. She just did the usual going straight to the bedroom and locking the door. She waited until she was sure Marcella, Doug, Grieg, nor Jeremy was coming back. She quickly got herself ready and went to Aunt V's hotel suite.

Walking to Aunt V's door, Taylor smiled. It was actually quiet. She knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Aunt V quickly opened the door holding Shaheen. "Taylor, I am so glad you are here!"

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked coming in and taking Shaheen from Aunt V.

"Girl, it's a sell on handbags and perfume! You know how I am about sells!"

Taylor started laughing "Alright well you go have fun shopping. I have work to do. Could I use your laptop?"

"Yes, it's on the table."

Taylor laid Shaheen in his crib.

"I already fed and changed Shaheen, so you don't have to worry."

"Ok, thank you."

"I'll also try to find something for you! I'll be back later."

Taylor smiled. "Bye, Auntie."

Aunt V hugged Taylor then left. Taylor closed and locked the door. Taylor sat at the table, ready to start her investigation. "Randall John Hunter? Who are you really?"

She typed in his name and tons of articles came up. Even Marcella's whole name came up. Sydney Marcella Ivory-Hunter. Taylor was shocked. Marcella…Sydney was charged with kidnapping of a minor, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, identity theft, and robbery. Jeremy…Randall was charged with the same thing plus rape and attempted rape. They were wanted in five states. How was he able to get out of prison? Taylor also saw a picture of them, what they really looked like. Taylor stared at Jeremy's picture. Her mind went back as if she was 12 years old again. To remember seeing the evil in his eyes, how drunk he was but he knew what he was doing. It brought so much pain to know that she wasn't the only one but this other innocent girl was actually raped.

Taylor sighed. She got up hearing Shaheen stating to cry. "Shh...It's ok" Taylor picked him up and sat on the couch, giving him his pacifier.

He stopped.

"Shaheen Anthony Danforth, I'm not going to let that bad man hurt you. When Chad comes back he will take us home. He is going to be a great father. I know that as you get older he is going to want to teach you how to play sports. He is going to want you to play basketball for sure." Taylor smiled just thinking about the possibility.

* * *

Two days had past; Taylor had a private burial for Farah.

Taylor hadn't really heard anything about a wedding so maybe Marcella convinced Jeremy not to do it. But even if the wedding was going to happen, Taylor would still be humiliated by the media. People thought that her house burning to the ground was just to have an excuse to why she moved in with Chad. But that rumor was disregarded, seeing that it just didn't make any sense. But now, Taylor left abruptly to go to New York, Chad had a car accident and was allegedly killed in New York, and weeks later she marries a fucking "news reporter" in New York. That would be a mess.

Then not to forget about Taylor's "suicide accident" Jeremy was planning. It would be a lot of questions surrounding that situation alone and Taylor could never actually speak for herself. Marcella would cut the interviews short. So who would speak on it? You know who it would be.

Here is the next scenario. If the wedding doesn't happen, Jeremy would make for sure Taylor signed something to give him access to everything she had and Taylor would still have that "suicide accident". Taylor was in a lose/lose situation. Which one would you choose?

The next day, Jeremy came unexpectedly. He banged on the bedroom door. Taylor opened it and without him telling her to, she walked passed him and sat on the couch. He walked over to her slowly with an evil grin on his face. He had a magazine in his hand and handed it to her. Taylor could not believe it. On the front cover was a picture of her and Jeremy and the headline was, "Surprised Wedding Engagement!"

Taylor threw the magazine at him. "You really are enjoying this? I really hate you!"

"I'm just making this official."

"I am not doing this! Have all my money! I don't give a damn but I am not about to humiliate myself."

"You should be honored."

"Honored? Really?"

"Taylor Collins. It does have a little ring to it!"

"That's bull shit! The only reason why I did this was because I wanted to protect Chad. But you killed him so why the fuck am I still here? You have nothing on me! Were you going to try to use those pictures of me and Chad? Go ahead! The whole damn world needs to know that I love him, I wanted to be with him!"

"You think I'm stupid, little girl? You think you are a step ahead of me?" he chuckled. "I could really teach that little boy of yours how to succeed in life…"

Taylor gave him a shocking look. She got even angrier. "You leave Shaheen out of this!"

"Once you are dead, he will need my guidance."

"No, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Cold hearted asshole!" Taylor yelled and tears streamed down.

"Go ahead. Say what you want. Do whatever you want. All the more reason I have to end your pathetic life."

Taylor screamed in frustration.

"So we still have an agreement, don't we?"

Taylor said nothing.

"Don't we?"

Taylor just glared at him.

He smiled. "Good."

Jeremy walked out and slammed the door and locked it.

She sat back down on the couch. "Damn it! I can't do this anymore! I can't!"

Taylor let her tears of sadness fall onto the floor. How did Jeremy find out about Shaheen? That was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to protect him but she was already failing. Taylor had to face the fact that maybe Aunt V was right in the first place. She took on the responsibility to take care of an innocent child; he was now in danger. She should have gone to the police like Aunt V said.

Should've, could've, would've…Taylor didn't so that was it. She had no choice.

"Chad, please, come back to me…"


	22. Can't Live Life Without You

Taylor was not looking forward to the day she was going to be…Mrs. Jeremy Collins or well legally...technically, Mrs. Randall John Hunter. That just makes you want to gag and throw up don't it? Taylor was not about to let Jeremy take Shaheen. She decided to go ahead and go along with the wedding since everybody in the damn world knew about it already. But really do you honestly think this so call wedding is going to end in Jeremy's favor?

Marcella was pissed but she had to do what Jeremy said. She took Taylor to go get fitted for a dress, that he picked out. Yes, Jeremy picked out the dress. He just wants everything to be his way...

Anyway, Marcella sat in a chair watching Taylor, glaring at her. Taylor noticed the look Marcella was giving her and couldn't hold it in much longer. She was about to have her chance to tell the psycho bitch off!

After leaving the bridal shop, Taylor walked ahead of Marcella to the car. Marcella didn't like this at all but she wasn't going to say anything yet. Marcella got into the car. Nothing was said just a cold silence. They went to the recording studio.

Taylor got out the car first. She didn't wait so Marcella could walk in front of her; she just went inside the building, still not saying a word. Marcella was furious now at this point. Marcella slammed the door shut and stormed inside the building.

(Verse 1)  
Boy you'll be the death of me  
Your my James Dean  
You make me feel like I'm 17  
You drive too fast  
You smoke to much  
But that don't mean a thing  
'Cause I'm addicted the rush

Taylor smiled thinking about Chad. How he made her feel every day. It felt good knowing that she had all right to be with Chad. He was all hers. He had her heart and she had his. They gave each other this feeling that was indescribable, that wouldn't nor couldn't be understood in the eyes of others but to them, it was perfectly clear.

(Chorus)  
'Cause I'd rather die young  
Than live my life without you  
I'd rather not live at all  
Than live my life without you  
'Cause I'd rather die young  
Than live my life without you  
I'd rather not live at all  
Than live my life without you

(Verse 2)  
You Know I've been in love before  
You're the first one I've ever seen  
That burns like gasoline  
So light a match  
Turn off the lights  
I'm holding onto you  
Cause this might be our last night

She thought of the times, he chased her around the house. Movie nights, when she fell asleep, he would carry up to the bedroom. Chad would take her out and didn't care what anybody had to say about it. Making love to each other was mind-blowing. She could be herself around him. He was the perfect gentleman, a real man.

(Chorus)  
'Cause I'd rather die young  
Than live my life without you  
I'd rather not live at all  
Than live my life without you  
'Cause I'd rather die young  
Than live my life without you  
I'd rather not live at all  
Than live my life without you

(Bridge)  
What I'm telling you  
I'm giving you my life it's in your hands  
And what I'm gonna do  
Is be a woman  
And you can be a man  
And I want to say  
Nobody understands what we've been Through  
I'd rather give up everything  
Than to live my, live my life without You

Oh! Ooooooo... (3x)

She missed him so much. It really does hurt and has taken a toll on her. She didn't care about material things. She just wanted Chad back.

(Chorus)  
'Cause I'd rather die young  
Than live my life without you  
I'd rather not live at all  
Than live my life without you  
'Cause I'd rather die young  
Than live my life without you  
I'd rather not live at all  
Than live my life without you

Taylor walked out the recording booth and sat in a chair trying to relax her mind. She tried to find a sense of peace. Thinking over what she was planning to do at first, Taylor thought that it might not be a good idea. She was just going to leave it alone and not say anything to Marcella but...

Marcella had to start something.

"You think you are Miss Perfect, don't you?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and started working on a new song. She was just going to wait, still trying to hold it in.

"Don't ignore me!"

Taylor sighed dramatically and turned around in her chair. "I'm not perfect but I'm not bitter either. I worked hard for what I have without trying to fuck up somebody's life!"

"Just a spoiled brat! Always getting your way!"

"Look, don't be pissed off at me and blame me for your husband treating you like shit."

"You just had to play innocent to get his attention!"

"I'm tired of repeating myself! For the last time, I didn't ask to be here. I don't want to be here. Jeremy or should I say Randall was trying to blackmail me! Randall came into my house, drunk and tried to rape me! I had to live with that fear and tried so hard to get over it. That's his own damn fault he got sent to prison."

Marcella gasped and slapped Taylor. "He was away from me for 10 years because of you! He promised me that he would never leave but he did! He said that we would live a luxurious life but you ruined that for us!"

"You twisted psychotic bitch! Chad Danforth is the man that I am in love with…been in love with for a long time. But every time he tried to get close to me I pushed him away because I was still afraid. I kept going back to being 12 years old! Yet, he still loved me, he was patient with me, he understood me! We were so close to planning a life together but your husband ruined it! YOUR HUSBAND! NOT me! He ruined what he promised to you. He ruined my life with Chad. I broke Chad's heart, leaving him thinking that I was doing the right thing to protect him but no, YOUR HUSBAND killed him! Was it really worth it?"

Marcella didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I didn't think so! I don't owe anybody a damn thing. And I'm sure as hell not about to kiss somebody's ass and let them think they can run me! Don't you ever come up to me like that again because there is no telling what I might do!"

Taylor grabbed her song book and walked out slamming the door. Marcella was shocked. She knew Taylor was right but she was so weak behind Jeremy. She was the one afraid of him. That's what made her so envious of Taylor. Marcella saw that through all of this unnecessary bull shit, no matter how many times Taylor broke down and cried, she still picked herself back up and stood strong.

* * *

Later that night, Taylor rushed to see Aunt V and Shaheen.

Seeing his little face brought tears to her eyes. She cradles him afraid to let him go. Taylor told Aunt V that Jeremy found out about Shaheen and Aunt V tried to calm Taylor down.

"Auntie, you have to leave. You need to book a flight and take Shaheen with you."

"Taylor, we are not going anywhere."

"Shaheen is not safe here."

"Sweetie, don't worry. I'm getting another hotel and I will make sure that he is safe. I refuse to leave you with these people, ok?"

Taylor nodded and prayed that nothing would happen to them.

* * *

With her mind only set on getting her life back, Taylor decided to put her career to a halt. Of course it was another tough decision that was unfair but she had to. She had promising roles, photo shoots, concerts, tours, special appearances and much more but she couldn't balance all of it.

Taylor still had one more performance, though. She was the headliner for a charity concert at Madison Square Garden. She performed all her top songs and loved how hype the audience was, but knowing that this would be here last performance for don't know how long gave her a different feel.

"Are ya'll having a great time tonight?" Taylor asked.

The crowd cheered. "Yes!"

"Ok, so we are going to calm it down a bit. I want to say thank you and I love you all!"

"We love you, too!"

Taylor smiled. "This last song that I will be performing tonight is very important to me. I have lost a couple of people that made me who I am today, who has taught me so much about life and who had guided me through challenges that I have faced. I want you all to think about everyone that has been a positive influence in your life."

The audience was quiet.

I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that and something that I left behind  
When I leave this world I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember so they won't forget

I was here, I lived, I loved  
I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here

People in this world are so cold and cruel. So many waste their life being mean, bitter, and hateful. So many don't give a damn who they hurt, who they take advantage of. It's a shame so many people can't see their own problems but are so quick to point out someone else's. For the people complaining being so damn negative, thinking that they are owed something, life goes on with that person stuck in the same place, never reaching their true potential, their true purpose.

I wanna say I lived each day until I died  
And know that I meant something in somebody's life  
The hearts I have touched will be the proof that I leave  
That I made a difference and this world will see

I was here, I lived, I loved  
I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here, I lived, I loved  
I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here

There are so many unanswered questions about life. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to see it through other's eyes? Maybe if we could, we may have a better understanding. A life can always be taken away, yet life is always being taken for granted. People try to live the fast life to get ahead the easy way, but once they crash, they realize life is not that easy, it takes so much more. For the wise people who take life for what it is, live life to the fullest and ready to go through all obstacles, you are truly appreciated. Not everything in life we can control but we can learn and grow from life's lessons.

I just want them to know  
That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone some happiness  
Left this world a little better just because I was here

I was here, I lived, I loved  
I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know I was here

I lived, I loved, I was here, I did, I've done  
I was here, I lived, I loved, I was here, I did, I've done  
I was here

Tears fell from Taylor's eyes. Tear's fell from fell from the millions of people listening and really grasping the meaning of the song. They cheered so loud and more tears fell from Taylor's eyes as she smiled. At an instant with that song filled with so much emotion, Taylor was the one that inspired someone in this world to make a difference in life for the better.

With his hoodie on, no one could recognize him. Chad watched from a distance. "That's my baby girl."

_I thought that I had lost you forever_

**Baby, you will never lose me. We will always be together.**

_You will always be in my heart_

**I love you**

_And I love you..._


	23. Never Letting Go Again

A Week Before The Wedding…

Taylor had to have dinner with Jeremy and Jeremy alone. He talked about what he expected for Taylor to do for him. He had hoped that someone would take a picture or something while they were at the restaurant, but Taylor was not about to let this fool get his way.

"Whatever you are trying to do is not going to work." Taylor got up and walked out. She took a taxi back to the condo.

Jeremy was still at the restaurant. He took a bottle of wine and drunk it all. Then he asked for another bottle. He was pissed and he was not going to let the night end without making a point.

Taylor refused to stay at the condo. She went up to change and get her keys so she could go to Aunt V's new hotel suite. She knew she couldn't stay long but she needed to see her little boy.

She talked to Aunt V for a while. It was about 15 minutes to midnight so Taylor had to leave. She kissed Shaheen's little cheek before putting him into his crib.

"He's alright. He safe here with me," Aunt V assured her.

Taylor smiled and nodded. "I know. I just didn't want to leave. Good night, Auntie."

"Good night, sweetie."

The drive back was depressing but all Taylor could do was try to hold back her tears.

Taylor slowly unlocked the door to the condo. She opened the door and walked in but before she could even close the door, she was slapped in the face hard and fell to the floor.

Jeremy closed the door and locked it. He turned on a light and took Taylor's keys. Where the fuck have you been and where did you get this key?"

Jeremy reeked of alcohol and she knew he wasn't in his right mind.

"That's none of your business!" Taylor got up and stood against the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that, little girl! I asked you a question!"

"I am not a little girl!"

Jeremy slapped her making her fall again.

"I said get up!" he yelled.

Jeremy grabbed Taylor's arm and yanked her close to him.

"Let go of me!"

He pulled her to the couch and pushed her down. Jeremy got on top of Taylor pinning her down. Taylor tried her best to push him off of her.

"Get off of me!"

Jeremy hit Taylor in her face again, grinning evilly. He took out a pocket knife and put it against Taylor's throat.

"Either you do what I say, or I cut your fucking throat!"

Taylor was terrified. She saw the same hatefulness and coldness he had in his eyes that she saw when she was 12.

He chuckled putting the knife back into his pocket. "No one can stop me this time."

Taylor tried continuously to push him off of her. "No! Stop!"

"Why? I was supposed to have you….only me and now I do."

"No you don't! Get off of me!"

He still had Taylor's arms pinned down with one hand while trying to unbuckle his belt. He stopped then slapped Taylor again.

"You really think you can disobey me."

"Stop!"

He then moved his hand from her arms to her throat. "It is such a shame a beautiful voice has to go to waste. But you just can't keep your mouth shut!"

Jeremy tightened his grip around her throat. Tears ran down Taylor's face and her vision started to become blurry and was difficult for her to breathe. She reached over for a picture frame on the coffee table and hit Jeremy in the back of the head as hard as she could. The glass shattered all over his head. Blood streamed down his neck. Taylor was able to push him off of her. He fell to the floor and Taylor quickly got up to run out the door but Jeremy grabbed her throwing her down.

Taylor hit her head on the floor and Jeremy again stood over her. He kicked her in her stomach yet again. Taylor gasped and cried. She looked up, seeing blood all over Jeremy's face and shirt. Then she blacked out.

"Strike two, Miss Mckessie."

Jeremy was partially satisfied looking at the pain expression Taylor had and how weak and pathetic she looked laying there. He threw Taylor's keys on the table as if he knew Taylor wasn't going to try to go anywhere again. He turned off the lights and walked out slamming the door.

Taylor lay there, she couldn't move and the pain was much worse than the last time. Whether Taylor lives a lie for the rest of her life or die in a matter of days, Taylor couldn't do anything about it.

For the next 6 days, Taylor had to do what Jeremy told her to do. He didn't try to touch her because he was saving that for after the wedding. Taylor had to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with him. She had to be ready for any picture taken of them, of course she had to wear sunglasses to hide her bruises until they went away after 3 days, and she couldn't go anywhere without Marcella watching her. She was a prisoner held against her will and nobody knew...

* * *

Wedding Day…

This was a day when the sky was gray. This was a day that Taylor would regret forever because she was about to sign her life away. This was the day Taylor couldn't back down from because all she had left was still at risk.

There were camera crews everywhere. This wedding was about to be live, shown all around the world.

Taylor was staring at herself in the full length mirror. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Still looking in the mirror she saw the door opening. She looked back to see Jeremy.

"Maybe I'll reconsider my decision to kill you."

"I would rather die than to go through with this!"

Jeremy shook his head and smiled. "You wouldn't want to disappoint that little boy of yours, would you? To grow up knowing that his mother killed herself and lied to everyone about who she really is."

"I lied? What about you, Randall?"

He glared at Taylor.

"Yeah, I know who are and what you have done!"

"Shut up! Don't you say anything else. If you do, you will die tonight!" He left out.

Taylor sighed hoping this will be over as soon as possible. Better yet, not even happen at all.

The wedding was starting.

Taylor looked at herself one more time in the mirror and imagined Chad standing next to her in a tuxedo.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I love you. I love you so much." Taylor's vision of him disappeared.

Marcella came in this time. She didn't say anything but Taylor knew she was pissed. She just handed Taylor the bouquet and they walked out the room.

Taylor stood in front of the doors. She took a deep breath. As the doors open everyone stood up and cameras flashed. It was about 500 people there plus the billions of people around the world watching live.

Taylor was down the aisle slowly, with every step she took the more pain she felt in her heart.

Jeremy smiled but Taylor still had this blank look and a tear ran down her face as she finally took her last steps and stood in place.

"We are gathered here today…" was all Taylor heard. She kept glancing at the doors wishing; hoping Chad would eventually come and save her from this.

"…If there is any reason that this couple should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Taylor looked around the church. Everyone was silent. She thought that maybe someone would be bold enough to say something. But no, that would be a very bad idea. Then she thought she should be the one to say something but really what could she say. They would probably think this was all planned and Taylor was just nervous. It was now no way around this.

"Do you, Jeremy Collins, take Taylor Mckessie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death you part?" the minister asked.

"I do!" Jeremy said smiling.

Taylor was about to be sick.

"And do you, Taylor Mckessie, take Jeremy Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?"

Taylor was silent. She just stared at Jeremy. He gave her a cold look.

"Taylor?" the minister asked.

Taylor still said nothing. She looked at the crowed and the minister, then at Jeremy again.

Jeremy tried to laugh it off. "She is just a little nervous."

"Taylor?" the minister asked again.

"I…"

She thought about Chad and Shaheen. The life she had always dreamed of having, that she was so close to getting; that she worked so hard for and it was taken away. She never got a chance to tell Chad how much she loved him and how sorry she truly was for leaving him, for blaming him for all the hurt that she had built up inside and her wasn't even the cause of it. He only tried to make things right. He wanted to start over and live a life with her. Love her like she needed to be loved but now it was too late.

"I..."

"Taylor, don't!" Chad yelled running through the doors.

Everybody gasped and turned around to look at Chad.

"Chad!" Taylor gasped.

They ran to each other meeting half way in the middle of the aisle. Taylor grabbed his face with both hands, kissing him. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground. They broke their kiss as Chad slowly set her back down. Taylor stared into his eyes with tears running down uncontrollably and smiled. Chad wiped her tears away gently.

"I've missed you so much," Taylor whispered. "I thought you were gone…"

"I know, baby. I've missed you, too." Chad pulled her into another embrace. "I love you, Taylor."

Chad had finally said those 3 words that Taylor has been waiting for. Through all of this of course it shows how much Chad truly cares and loves Taylor, but to hear him say those words brought such a powerful feeling to her.

"I love you, too," Taylor kissed him again.

"That was an impressive entrance, Danforth," Jeremy said sarcastically, clapping. "Now you're on my time and we need to hurry this up."

"Taylor is coming back home with me!" Chad said angrily.

"I don't think so. Taylor and I have an agreement. Don't we, Taylor?" He smiled at Taylor.

"No, I'm tired of this lie! This has gone too far!" Taylor shouted.

Everyone looked around and started mumbling not having a clue what was going on.

"Do you really want to know who Jeremy Collins is?" Taylor looked around at everyone and glared at Jeremy.

"Don't you dare!"

"His name is actually Randall John Hunter. He is married to Sydney Marcella Ivory." Taylor looked at Marcella…Sydney.

Sydney got up and stood by Randall. Everyone gasped again, shocked, speechless. Oh yes, their names are quite familiar. They were the 2011 Bonnie and Clyde.

Taylor knew this was her moment to tell the truth…the whole truth. "When I was 12 years old, Randall tried to rape me. After 12 years, still pissed off because he was sent to prison, he came after me. He was practically stalking me and tried to kill me by setting my house on fire. That didn't work so was going to blackmail me, forced me to come to New York, and if I didn't do what he said, he threatened to not only kill me but Chad, too."

"You really just don't know when to keep your mouth shut!"

"Chad's accident was intentional. This wedding isn't real. It was the only way he thought he could have access to all the money I have. He was going to kill me tonight and make it seem like it was a suicide!"

Randall nodded slowly smiling evilly. He couldn't lie anymore. It was no use. But he still had a plan.

"You think with saying all of that, this is over for us. You think you are a step ahead of me when I'm already ahead of you." Randall signaled Grieg and Doug to get out their guns. They waved them around making everyone panic and get down trying to hide. Now mind you, this is still being broadcasted live so by this time, there was a large crowd outside the church and people watching were in a panic.

Doug had his gun pointed at Chad and Grieg had his pointed at Taylor as she slowly walked back up to the altar. Randall yanked her by her arm.

"Now, little girl, if you try anything, I'll make sure lover boy dies this time."

"No! I'm not doing this! The whole world knows who you are now!"

"That doesn't matter! I'm getting my damn money today!"

Doug was ready to pull the trigger.

All of a sudden…

"Police!" They rushed in through the doors. "Drop your weapons NOW!" referring to Grieg and Doug.

They slowly dropped their guns and were handcuffed.

Randall grabbed Taylor and took out his pocket knife. "If I die…she dies." He puts the knife against Taylor's neck.

It was as though time had stopped. No one moved and it was complete silence. How could Taylor be saved now?

Randall had this monstrous grin.

Taylor closed her eyes, hoping that this would not be her end...

A gun went off. Taylor immediately opened her eyes. She looked directly at Chad, who had a gun.

In one swift moved Chad caught an officer off guard, taking the officer's gun, and shooting Randall in the head. Randall dropped his knife and fell to the floor. The police were now able to take over the rest of the situation.

"Nnnooo!" Sydney screamed and fell to her knees but she was pulled back up and handcuffed.

Everyone else was starting to run out the church before anything else unexpectedly happens.

Chad gave the gun back and walked towards Taylor. Taylor did not break eye contact as they came closer to each other. Once in reach, Chad grabbed Taylor by her waist pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Are you alright? Chad asked.

Taylor nodded.

"You don't have to be scared anymore."

Taylor broke down and cried tears of joy. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Chad smiled and kissed her. He picked her up and Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her out the church building. Camera's flashing and reporters running to them, Chad and Taylor weren't going to answer any questions until they were ready.

"Mr. Danforth? Mr. Danforth? You are now known as a worldwide hero, any comments on that?"

"I was doing what I had to for Taylor."

"Miss. Mckessie, do you have any comments?"

Taylor smiled. "Chad is amazing and I love him!" Taylor kissed him again.

That led to even more questions but they didn't answer. Chad was still carrying Taylor to his car.

Taylor gasped seeing Aunt V with Shaheen in his stroller.

"Auntie!"

Chad put Taylor down and she ran to Aunt V.

"Taylor, honey, I saw everything on TV!"

"I know! I didn't know what I was going to do. But when Chad came in, the feeling that I had…I just don't know how to explain it!"

"You are a brave young man. What you did was incredible," Aunt V smiled and hugged Chad.

Taylor smiled and looked down at Shaheen still in his stroller. She picked him up, kissing his forehead lightly. "Now, we can go home."

"Taylor?" Chad came behind her.

Taylor turned. "Chad, this is Shaheen. Shaheen Anthony Danforth…our son."

Chad looked at Taylor confused.

Taylor smiled. "I'll explain everything later."

Chad nodded, taking Shaheen into his arms. He then kissed Taylor's cheek. "I'm making sure that both of you will always be safe."

"How about I take Shaheen so you two can have some time to be alone and talk?" Aunt V suggested.

"Are you sure, Auntie?"

"Of course!"

Chad put Shaheen back in his stroller.

Taylor hugged Aunt V and whispered, "Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me. Taylor, I am so proud of you."

Taylor saw the paramedics putting a body bag into the coroner's van. It was a horrific sight to see a man get shot in the head but Randall was pure evil and wasn't hesitant to kill. It was done and now he is where he belongs…and we all know where that is.

* * *

Chad took Taylor to the condo to get all of her things. He pulled up to the back of the condominium building so that people won't see them. They rushed up to the 54th floor and Taylor quickly opened the door.

Chad helped Taylor get out the wedding dress so she could change and put all her suitcases in the car.

Afterwards, making sure there was nothing left that belonged to her, Taylor left the key on the counter. Turning off the lights and closing the door, Taylor sighed; she was relieved and felt this heavy pain lift from her heart. She could finally start over.

The ride to Chad's hotel was really quiet. Taylor knew she had some explaining to do but how was she going to start? Where was she going to start?

Once they pulled up to the hotel building, Taylor felt butterflies in her stomach. Chad got out first; he went to the other side and opened the door for Taylor. Taylor stepped out smiling. Chad closed the door and locked the car. He took Taylor's hand as they walked in the building, went up the elevator and to Chad's suite.

Chad unlocked the door; they went inside but still said nothing. Chad closed the door and locked it. He grabbed Taylor by her waist, pulling her to him and stared into her eyes. Taylor shook her head and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I need to tell you the truth, Chad."

"What do you mean?"

Taylor turned to look at him. "The whole truth about why I left. Why everything I was trying to forget has caught up with me and brought so much pain."

Chad sat down on the couch.

"The night we first slept together; I try to remember how it happened. I don't remember if we actually had a decent conversation. But I remember in the back of my mind, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to talk to you, dance with you. But I never thought that it would go that far. Then the next morning, I wake up in your arms. That feeling you gave me, I didn't want to let it go, but I was ashamed, afraid, and angry with myself because I didn't wanted my first time to be at someone else's house and I'm drunk." Taylor sighed. "Horrible thoughts kept going through my head. I thought you would brag, maybe someone saw us go into the room or heard us. I just didn't know what the hell to think. The next couple of days I woke with anxiety, thinking about the look on your face when I rushed out and I knew you were not going to give up trying to talk about it. After a week I started to feel sick, I thought it was just the anxiety but it was more than that and I panicked. I told my mother what happened and she made me take a pregnancy test. It was… positive…"

Chad looked up at her. "You were pregnant, Taylor?"

Taylor looked down and shook her head slowly. "My mother wanted to make sure that it was true so I went to the doctor that weekend and the doctor said that it was a false positive."

"If I would've known all of this…Baby, you need to trust me. You should've come to me instead of trying to handle it by yourself."

"I know but I still had doubts because I doubted myself. It took me this long to realize that."

"Tay…" Chad paused and sighed. "Come here."

Taylor walked over to him and looked down.

Chad pulled her by her waist. "I felt real guilty and I regretted not telling you how I feel about you that night. Maybe if I did, the situation would be different but it's a reason why we have gone through this."

Taylor just stared into his eyes.

"That day I saw you, I knew that was my chance to make things right with you. That's what I prayed for. I said that I would let you go a second time but I did it anyway."

"That wasn't your fault, baby. I was the one that left without telling you."

"That doesn't matter; I should've done more to protect you."

"Every day I thought about you. I thought that you would be better without me."

"Without you I have nothing. I need you with me."

Taylor smiled as tears filled her eyes. Chad wiped Taylor's tears away gently and kissed her lightly.

"I couldn't keep that from you, Chad, especially, now that we have Shaheen. The night she died giving birth to him. She held on as long as she could. She told me not to give up. When I held Shaheen for the first time, I thought about you and how all these years have passed and I never told you the whole truth. I took so much away from you."

Chad caressed Taylor's cheek. "Baby, you have given me more than what I deserve. I don't care about what happened in the past because now I have you and I'm not letting anyone take you away from me again. You are important to me. You and Shaheen."

Taylor embraced Chad. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too." This was Chad's chance. He had to do this now. "Taylor, I need to ask you something."

She pulled away. "Ok."

"Baby, I messed up letting you go twice and I'm not going to do that again. I am committed to you." Chad walked over to the nightstand drawer, opened it and took a small box out. He walked back over to Taylor. "Sit down, Tay."

Taylor sat down on the bed and Chad kneeled down in front of her. Taylor gasped figuring out what he was about to do. Taylor tried not to cry, her heart pounding.

"I told you that you give me joy, that you are beautiful and you will always be my beautiful baby girl. You mean the world to me…"

Tears ran down Taylor's cheeks.

"Taylor, will you marry me?"

Taylor nodded and started to cry harder. "Yes, Chad! Yes!"

Chad slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and took Taylor's hand. Taylor stood up as well and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad kissed her passionately and embraced her. He picked her up, carried her over to the bed, and laid her down gently.

"I love you, Taylor."

"I love you, too."

They slowly removed all of their clothing.

If I ain't got nothing  
I got you  
If I ain't got something, I don't give a damn  
'Cause I got it with you  
I don't know much about algebra, but I know  
One plus one equals two  
And it's me and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through

Cause baby, we ain't got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us, so come on baby

Chad began to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone. He slowly came back up kissing her cheek then her lips. Taylor wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Staring straight into each other eyes, Chad positioned himself in between her legs as Taylor run her hands up and down his back. Taylor gasped, closed her eyes and pressed her nails into his back as he slowly enters her. His movements were so gentle. They found the perfect rhythm.

Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
That our love will heal us all, right now baby

Make love to me (me,me,me,me) oh, oh  
Make love to me

Now tightly gripping the sheets, Taylor tries to maintain her breathing. Her whole body filled with passion and pleasure. Taylor bit her lip and moaned as a whole new feeling passed through her. She trembled as Chad picked up his pace, thrusting deeper and harder.

"Chad…" Taylor gasped.

Chad leans down capturing her lips in a mind shattering passionate kiss. He grabs both of her hands, pushing them above her head and interlock fingers. Taylor groans, knees nearly buckling from the sensations. Her eyes lock with his as they became one; mind body and soul.

Hey, I don't know much about guns but I  
I've been shot by you (hey)  
And I don't know when I'm gonna die but I hope  
That I'm gonna die by you (hey)  
And I don't know much about fighting but I  
I know I will fight for you (hey)  
And just when I ball up my fists I realize  
That I'm laying right next to you baby

We ain't got nothing but love  
And darling you got enough for the both of us

With one last thrust, they finally hit their limit. Their bodies trembled as waves of pleasure ran through them. Chad lay on top of Taylor, holding on to her until they were able to catch their breaths. He then pulled out, slowly and fell to the side, pulling Taylor to him; she laid her head on his chest. Chad rubbed up and down her side and kissed the top of her head.

"Taylor," he spoke softly, looking down at her.

She looked up and smiled.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

They lay in each other's embrace. Chad caressed her cheek and kissed her.

Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
That our love will heal us all (help me let down my guard)

Make love to me (me,me,me,me) oh, oh  
Make love to me (me,me,me,me)


	24. A New Start

Taylor woke up the next morning in Chad's embrace. He smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"It feels so good to be with you, Chad."

"I feel the same, baby girl."

"Before we go back home, we can't forget that you have to put your name on Shaheen's birth certificate and we will both officially be his parents. I know you are going to be so adamant on teaching him basketball!" Taylor teased.

"That's very funny, Tay," he said moving on top of her.

Taylor laughed but immediately stopped when she noticed a bad bruise on Chad's left arm.

"Is that from the accident?"

"Yeah, it's nothing though."

"How did you...? I mean from what I saw on the news, I really thought that I had lost you."

Chad was silent for a moment trying to think back. "I don't know, Tay. It was like time stopped or something and I jumped out the car. I remember the hikers that reported the accident was the people who found me on the side of the road. They recognized who I was but I told them not to tell that I was alive, because Randall would've tried to kill me some other way. I couldn't take that risk."

"I tried so hard to prevent something like that from happening. I'm so glad that you are aren't severely hurt and I'm so glad I have my man back." Taylor looked at her ring. "You know we are going to be so busy for the next 4 to 5 months. I need to take that dress back and get the wedding dress that I really want for our special day."

"We are starting over one more time?"

Taylor smiled, "yes but this time is the last because we are going to always be together."

* * *

Once they got back home to LA, they knew there would be reporters wanting an exclusive. It was still confusing on how the hell all of this happened and why the hell didn't anyone figure it out?

So after a few days getting settled at home, with the help of Aunt V, Taylor set up a live interview with Linda Frazier. Taylor was very emotional but she was happy that Chad was sitting right there with her and she didn't have to hide the truth anymore. People had more respect for Taylor; even more saw her as a major positive influence for others going through most likely not the same drastic situation but you get the idea. For the last part of the interview, they talked about their engagement and answering any other questions that came about.

After the interview, they went home. Taylor got out the car and took Shaheen out of his car seat, while Chad got the baby bag and opened the door. Taylor came in the house, went into the living room and put Shaheen on his play mat. She sat on the floor with him and waves his baby toy around as he giggles and kicks with excitement.

Chad sighed closing and locking the door. He knew it was something that still bothered her and he was beginning to worry. Taylor was really quiet in the car, which was unusual. He was going to try his best to comfort her.

Chad took the baby bag upstairs then came back down to the living room and sat down on the couch, leaning his back against the arm. Taylor looked back at him and smiled.

"You can tell me what's bothering you, Tay. You don't have to hold it in and try to handle it by yourself."

"There is nothing wrong, Chad. I'm just tired."

"Taylor, you can tell me."

Taylor sighed. "Baby, nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

As always, Chad knew that Taylor would brush off the issue. Taylor wants to handle it on her own then if she can't, she'll tell him. Chad just had to let it go for right now. He sat on the floor next to Taylor.

"We have to start planning our wedding and get Shaheen's room done."

"I'll finish his room and it's whatever you want, baby girl."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips against his.

They spent the rest of that day and the next few days, Taylor planning the wedding and Chad painting Shaheen's room. As for Taylor not telling Chad what's bothering her, well of course she couldn't hold it in for long.

* * *

Taylor was proud that after a week; Chad had finally finished his room. She gave Shaheen a bath and song him to sleep. She kissed his forehead softly before putting him in his crib.

As she walked back into the master bedroom, Chad came in behind her grabbing her by her waist and picking her up. He laid her on the bed and lay on the side of her. Taylor rested her head on his chest. Chad kissed the top of her head and within minutes they were both asleep.

4 hours later, Shaheen woke up screaming and crying.

"I have to go get his bottle," Taylor said yawning.

"I got it, Tay, just go back to sleep," Chad said kissing her cheek and got out of bed.

"Ok," Taylor smiled.

Chad walked into Shaheen's room, over to his crib and picked him up. He took Shaheen downstairs to the kitchen to go make his bottle. When Chad gave him is bottle, he calmed down. Chad smiled and walked into the living room sitting on the couch.

After about 45 minutes, Shaheen was falling asleep again. Chad took him back up to his room and laid him in his crib.

Chad was just about to walk out his room when he heard Taylor scream his name.

"Chad!"

He ran into their bedroom. He saw Taylor sitting up breathing heavily and tears falling down her cheek.

"Baby, what happened?"

"I...I don't know. Is Shaheen alright?"

"Yeah, he just went back to sleep."

Taylor nodded. "ok…"

"Taylor, what happened?" he asked again, sitting on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"For the past week I have been having the same dream every night. It scared me." She started crying harder. "Chad, I'm not leaving you again. I don't want you to leave me and Shaheen...I don't want anyone to take him away from us."

"Tay, is that what's been bothering you? I'm not going to ever leave and Shaheen isn't going to be taken away from us." Chad wiped her tears away.

Taylor whispered, "They transferred Sydney to Lynwood Women's Prison. I need to go see her."

"I'm not letting you do that."

"I have to. For almost 3 months I couldn't be with you. You almost died, Chad. Randall found out about Shaheen somehow and he threatened to take him away from me. Shaheen's life was put in danger."

"Randall is dead and Sydney is in prison. Nothing is going to happen."

"Please, Chad let me do this. Honestly, I still have unanswered questions. It's more to it than the money and because Randall was sent to prison. Maybe I can stop having this reoccurring nightmare. I felt a lot better knowing that Sydney was in New York but now she is here in California. We are in West Hollywood and Lynwood is only 30 minutes away."

"Sydney is not getting out any time soon and I'm not letting you go, you are not going alone either."

"It would be much better if I did. Please, Chad?" Taylor gave him a sad look.

Chad thought for a moment. "Taylor, promise me that you will be careful."

"Thank you, baby."

Chad kissed her slowly and cradled her in his arms.

"I will protect you and you won't get hurt again. I promise that," he said kissing the top of her head. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The following morning, Taylor was in lying bed not really able to sleep all night because of anxiety. In the middle of the night she got up a couple of times to check on Shaheen. She tried to go back to sleep but she just couldn't. She got up to get ready for whatever the day would bring her.

Taylor sat on the couch with her song book and just started to write. With everything that has been on her mind, it was easier for her to figure it out by putting it into a song. She smiled thinking about Chad and how much of a real man he is. She thought of the perfect song to write for him.

She was so wrapped up in her own world she didn't even hear Chad taking a shower and in the mist of her writing, Chad came downstairs, went into the living room, quietly stood behind the couch and covered Taylor's eyes.

"Good morning, Chad."

"Morning, Beautiful." Chad sat down next to her and pulled her on top of him. "What are you working on now?"

Taylor smiled and closed her book. "Something for you." Taylor put her book on the coffee table and straddled Chad wrapping her arms around his neck.

Chad's strong hands moving up and down her thighs, he kissed her neck. Taylor moaned in his ear. Chad smirked, continuing to kiss her neck and squeezing her thighs. He got up from the couch and Taylor wrapped her legs around his waist. Chad took her back upstairs to the bedroom, laid her on the bed, kissing her passionately.

Before they could get any farther, they heard Shaheen cry. Chad and Taylor laughed getting up and went to his room.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? If you need to be changed, it's your daddy's turn," Taylor said in a soft tone and smiled at Chad.

"Alright…Alright." Chad shook his head and picked up Shaheen.

Taylor kissed Chad lightly. "I'll go make his bottle and breakfast." She walked out his room and went down stairs.

It took Chad a few minutes and he struggled a bit because Shaheen wouldn't stop moving but Chad successfully changed his diaper and put him on his baby blue bodysuit. Chad picked him up again and took him downstairs.

As soon as he came downstairs, Chad went into the kitchen and on the counter, Taylor already had Shaheen's bottle ready. While Taylor was finishing cooking breakfast, Chad sat at the table feeding Shaheen his bottle.

By the time Taylor was done cooking and making their plates, Shaheen was done with his bottle and Chad put him in his rocker. Then Chad sat back down at the table with Taylor and ate breakfast. Chad looked at Taylor, knowing that even if he kept trying, Taylor was not changing her mind about going to see Sydney.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Baby, do you know how much I love you being so protective over me?"

Taylor got up and kissed him. She took their plates in the kitchen and washed them.

* * *

It was time to Taylor to go ahead and leave. She felt bad for lying to Chad. She was nervous and scared but she had no reason to.

Taylor went upstairs to check on Shaheen. "I love you so much." Taylor gently touched his cheek. She left his room and went back down stairs. Chad walked her to the front door.

"Chad, don't look at me like that. I'll be just fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "When I get back home, we can finish what we started this morning."

"I love you."

"And I love you!" Taylor kissed and embraced him. She pulled away slowly then walked to her car.

Chad watched Taylor get in her car and drive off. He hoped that she knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Taylor felt like she was in a whole different world walking through the prison building. Just thinking about seeing Sydney's face made her angry. No one should have to go through what she went through. It just wasn't right and there was no way around it.

"Who are you here to see?" One of the women officers asked.

"Sydney...Sydney Ivory-Hunter."

The woman officer frowned then realized who she was. "You're Taylor? Taylor Mckessie?"

Taylor nooded.

"I am so sorry for all that happened. She deserves to be here and we will do all that we can to make sure she stays."

Taylor smiled. "It's ok. I just take one day at a time and I'm thankful that it's all over."

A door opened and Sydney came in and rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this. What the hell are you doing here?"

Taylor sat across from her at a table and stared at her. Sydney looked horrible with out all her makeup and her eyes were blood shot red. "What really did you get out of trying to ruin my life? I want to know who you really are."

"I don't need you questioning what I do!"

"You were just following what Randall told you to do?"

"Don't you dare bring him into this!"

"He is the reason why all this shit happened! I can't believe you are still defending him after what he did!"

Sydney looked at Taylor's engagement ring. "You think you can come in here trying to be so self righteous and judge me just because you got that ring. You think it's perfect now? You think your the only one he has been with or will be with. He will soon realize the mistake he made. He is not going to stay with you just because you put that baby in his face. Not even yours!"

"Chad is a real man, who takes care of me, who loves me, would never hurt me and only wants to be with me. Shaheen is our son, regardless. You lived a fucked up life and had fucked up marriage. That doesn't mean everybody in the damn world suppose to be miserable like you!"

Sydney glared. "You remind me so much of my daughter. She was such a little spoiled ungrateful brat. Always talked back, lied...she just didn't learn."

Taylor shook her head in disbelief. "How could you say that?" Taylor paused. "You were charged with kidnapping a minor...why?"

"How could I kidnap my own daughter?" Sydney asked sarcastically. "They took her away from me and I did what was best as her mother!"

Taylor thought back on everything that she had read about her and Randall. "The girl that Randall raped and murdered, was that her?"

Sydney looked away and didn't say anything.

"Did he?"

"What good would it do for you to know?"

"You didn't do anything about it! You didn't even care and still don't!"

"I had no choice but to accept it!"

"You did have a choice!" Taylor stood up. "Your own daughter? Really? That's real pathetic and I can't believe you let that sorry excuse of a man control you. I guess this is still not enough for you to realize that he was just full of empty promises and he used you. If he really loved and respected you, why the hell was he trying to take the innocents away from little girls? Why, after all these years, he tried to blackmail me thinking that he could have his way with me?"

"Have a nice life, Taylor. It won't last..."

"I actually felt sorry for you but you deserve to be in here...maybe even better to be in a lunatic asylum, psychotic bitch!"

Taylor walked out even angrier than before. She rushed to get to her car.

On her way back home, Taylor decided to see her old house. She hasn't seen the house, since it was still under investigation but now the arsonist is dead...case closed. Driving up to the house well what was left of it, Taylor's heart dropped. The first house she got on her own was gone. She didn't even bother getting out the car. She just drove off, hurrying home wanting to held by her fiancé, Chad and to hold her baby boy, Shaheen.

* * *

Taylor came in the house and sighed. "Chad?" She closed the door and locked it. She went upstairs to their bedroom. The TV was up loud on a basketball game. She smiled walking towards the bed.

Chad was lying in the middle with his back against a mound of pillows and Shaheen was lying on his chest. Chad had his left hand on Shaheen's back and had the remote in his right hand. They were both asleep. Taylor leaned over and kissed them both on the cheek. She got the remote out of Chad's hand and turned down the TV. She left out the room, went down stairs to the kitchen to make a cup of tea then sat in the living room.

An hour or so passed, Chad woke up. He got up carefully, Shaheen in his arms still asleep. Chad took him in room and put Shaheen in his crib.

Coming downstairs, Chad saw Taylor sitting on the couch. By her facial expression he knew something went wrong.

"Hey, Tay. What's wrong?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hey! Nothing."

Chad sat next to her. "Baby, look at me."

Taylor kept looking down trying to keep her composure. Tears slowly ran down her cheek and she embraced him. "You were so right, Chad. I should've stayed home. You told me you didn't want me to go but I did it anyway. It is so damn twisted what she was saying to me. I even went to go see what used to be my house and it's..."

Chad silenced her with a kiss and held her tighter. "I'll be right back." He went back upstairs then quickly came back.

Taylor gasped seeing the black portfolio in his hand. "I...I didn't know I left that here."

Chad tossed the portfolio in the fireplace. "We are done with this, Tay."

She nodded.

Chad took Taylor's hand and she stood up. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, lifting her up and carried her upstairs.

Their past was now irrelevant and what matters is their futures. No matter what anyone said, their love for each other couldn't be doubted.


	25. Letter of Confirmation and Anticipation

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Sorry for the wait...been very very busy and exhausted! But I'm back! I didn't know how I was going to do these last two chapter so that took a while and I'm deciding whether to do a part 2? But in the mean time, I have been working to re-post "Finding Our Hearts". That will be soon! :)**

* * *

**Days to weeks to months went by, all the wedding planning was complete and 2 weeks away, Taylor was anticipating that special day she was going to be Mrs. Chad Danforth!**

Chad and Taylor got up early to get their day started. They had a lot of arrangements to take care. They started their day as usual, Chad would go out for his morning run and Taylor would tend to Shaheen and start cooking breakfast. It's unbelievable to Taylor that she actually has a family of her own. Meaning, she has a fiancé...soon to be husband that loves and adore her. She has a son that gives her this feeling that only a mother could have. Taylor and Chad are learning everyday about what the real world brings, whether bad or good.

After 2 hours, Chad came in the house all sweaty and tired. He went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water then walked into the living room, seeing Taylor sitting on the floor laughing as now 7 month old Shaheen crawling around and trying to stand up.

Taylor turned to look at Chad and smiled.

"Baby, I don't know why you always have to workout so hard. But go ahead and take a shower. I'll make you something you eat."

Chad smiled and shook his head, going upstairs.

Taylor smiled again turning back to Shaheen. Taylor got up from the floor and picked Shaheen up. "You are going to help me in the kitchen."

Before Taylor could get started, the phone started to ring. Taylor hurried back into the living room to get the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Honey!"

"Oh, Aunt V. I didn't expect you to call so early."

"I know but I have a special surprise for you all."

"Oh really? An early wedding gift?"

"Yes it is but I couldn't make it without your consent."

"Well it must be very expensive, right?"

"You could say that but of course with all my connections I made it work."

"Auntie, what do you have plan?' Taylor was

"How does a trip to Tahiti sound?"

"Auntie, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Yes! That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"What can I say? I love to spoil my niece! But I'll let you go, honey! Today, I am going to the spa and hopefully I will find me a worthy man."

Taylor laughed. "Ok! Thank you again and have fun!"

"Oh, I will! Bye, love."

"Talk to you later, bye." Taylor hung up and went upstairs with Shaheen.

Chad got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wiped that fog off the mirror and saw Taylor leaning against the bathroom door with Shaheen. Chad smiled.

"My aunt just called and she just booked us a trip to Tahiti." Taylor said walking back to sit on the bed.

"Tahiti, huh?"

"Yep! That's exactly what we need." Taylor smiled, loving how life is now.

* * *

2 o'clock in the morning, Taylor woke up having a lot on her mind, not able to get much sleep. She still felt incomplete. So many questions she had still unanswered. She looked over and saw Chad still asleep. She eased out of bed, to check on Shaheen, then downstairs to her home office. She turned on a lamp and sat in her computer chair. There were a few unopened envelopes, she got in the mail. She looked through and saw that it was fan-mail but one was not. It was a letter from the hospital in New York. She nervously opened it.

_Mrs. Taylor Danforth, _

_If I thank you for not giving up. For holding on to love. Many people give up and end up in a very bad place, like I have. But it's okay. I have learned from my mistakes and all the different situations I have been in. I remember the first time I met you... came encounter with you. I was hurt seeing the look on your face. I know that you were afraid but you didn't have a reason to. I knew you felt to just give up but something in your heart told you not to. You are a strong young woman. This is your confirmation that you have came a long way. I am sorry for all the trouble you had to go through. But the better outcome of all of this, is that your love for Mr. Chad Danforth and his love for you have grown stronger. Shaheen is in good care and he will grow up to be a strong man just like his father. I know you may be wondering how I know all of this and who I am but by the end of this letter you will know and have all the answers to all of your unanswered questions. _

_My mother loved me. She loved me so much, she would kill anyone whoever tried to hurt me. She did everything she could for me and she wanted the best for since I was her only child. She had me at age 17. I never knew my father and hell now that i think about it my mother probably didn't know either. She raised me all by herself until I was about 5 years old, when the man that would change our lives forever came along. My mother fell in love with him. She thought he was everything a real hardworking family man could be and I thought of him as a father figure. But he had a very dark side. My mother didn't know that she was taking a risk. After a while his true colors started to show. My mother's family knew it was something not right about him, yet she stood by his side and they disowned her. They thought that my mother was putting me in danger so they tried to take me away from her but we left, never to be heard from again...isolated. _

_5 years passed, it became hell for me. My mother was emotionally, physically, and verbally abused but she only made excuses for him and she would be the one to apologize. Yes, my mother was that much in love with him. Another 2 years passed, I was 12 years old. My life was already falling apart but no matter how hard I tried to keep the pieces together, he verbally destroyed me, breaking me down, shattering what's left of life for me. But what made it worse that changed everything most of all was when he did the unthinkable. Coming from school, I was home alone. My mother was at work and he well I didn't know, he was everywhere. I had became afraid of him and didn't want to be in the house alone with him. So everyday I would make sure that his truck was gone before going in the house. I remember being in my room and he practically knocking my bedroom door down. I didn't even hear him come in the house. I just stared at him, he was drunk and the evil expression on his face let me know that I needed to get away. _

_But it was too late. He had a gun pointed at me and if I were to have moved, I would've died in an instant. He slowly moved closer to me and stood frozen. He started touching me and whispering disgusting things but I couldn't do anything. He pushed me on my bed and and got on top of me. It all happened so fast. He raped me and I tried to put up a fight. All I could think about was my mother and questioned everything that she had ever done. How could she be so careless and leave me with a man she knew was capable of anything. But she wanted to make it work. Did she love him more than me. Would she forgive him and make an excuse for what he has down to me if she ever finds out? _

_The man wanted me to suffer. He wanted me to die. He took out a syringe from his pocket and stabbed me in my neck. My vision became blurry, my whole body felt numb, and it was hard for me to breathe. I closed my eyes. That was it for me. I didn't know if it was a dream or if it really happened but I heard my mother scream and call out for me. I heard him yelling and telling her to leave. Everything else I don't remember but I know when I woke up I was in so much pain and I was scared. Instead of taking it as a blessing that i was still alive, I became a drug addict and prostitute for a while. I felt that was the only way I can make it the rest of the way in this world. _

_Something changed me. I had to find my mother and that monster before he does what he did to me to someone else. There was someone or something always guiding me to the right path and that's how I met you. The day he tried to hurt you I was there and i was going to stop him but your mother came in time and his ass was locked up. I thought it was over and I started life over. I fell in love and got married. I wanted kids. I had 3 miscarriages. My husband became frustrated with me and left me for another woman. 3 weeks later I found out that i was pregnant and that horrid man was released from prison. I started to keep track of you and him. Which leads up to now._

___My heart is giving out on me. _I had to make for this baby because he deserves to live a life filled with happiness and love. Apart of me felt bitter and I wondered why all of this happened to me but now I know and I am so grateful for everything no matter how bad it was. I made it through and now it's time for me to go back home where I belong. I will still be watching you and your family. Don't ever give up because life is full of challenges that will test your strength. Be patient and have faith that you will get though all obstacles. Like I said previously, you are a strong woman so take care, Mrs. Danforth, and live life to the fullest. 

_Sincerly, _

_Farah Jai Ivory_

Ivory? Sydney's maiden name was Ivory. Sydney Marcella Ivory. Taylor's heart dropped. So that meant...everything made since now. She didn't know what to think but for some reason she smiled. She felt free like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She could go on now and she would charish this letter forever because she finally knew the truth. It was kind of disturbing to know that Farah's mother is Sydney, which means Sydney is Shaheen's grandmother by blood but looking past that, it meant nothing. Shaheen was Taylor and Chad's son, that's all that matters. Taylor sat back in her computer chair, thinking until...

"Babe, whatever you think is important to do right now it's not."

Taylor turned in her chair and smiled at Chad. "It's not work. I was reading fan-mail."

"And you couldn't do that later, why?"

"I couldn't sleep at first but now I'm going to go back to bed."

Taylor stood up about to walk out the door but Chad grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him, her back against his chest.

"Not yet..."He turned the lamp off and took Taylor's hand, leading her back up to their bedroom. Chad picked Taylor up bridal style carrying her to the bed, laying her down.

"This is exactly why I don't get any sleep."


	26. Forever I Will Love Him

Taylor and Chad's flashback - _**Bold Italics**_

_**It took me a while to find the perfect song but I did and I know this song puts everything together. The flashbacks are parts from a few of the previous chapters. The wedding song is Forever Starts Today by Destiny's Child. **_

* * *

I'm trying hard not to fall in love so quickly, baby

I'm trying hard just to take my time

But you make it hard not to make any promises

Cause you're solely mine

Just something so divine

From that moment that changed everything…

_**"Taylor! Taylor, wait!"**_

_**"No, Chad! This was not supposed to happen!"**_

_**"But it did! You can't change it!"**_

_**"Just leave me alone!"**_

_**"We need to talk about this."**_

_**"No we don't! Just forget it ever happened! It didn't mean anything anyway. It was just a stupid mistake!"**_

Then years later, coming together to make things right…

_**"Hey, Mckessie," Chad grinned.**_

_**"It's Taylor. I'm not surprised you are still acting so childish."**_

_**"Taylor, don't start this now. After all this time, you're still mad for no reason."**_

_**"I'm not...I just don't want to talk to you."**_

_**"But I need to talk to you."**_

_**"I'm already running late. You have nothing to say to me," she said walking away from him.**_

_**"Wait, Tay." Chad ran in front of her.**_

_**"Chad, I have to go."**_

_**"You have to talk to me."**_

_**"No! Leave me alone!"**_

_**"Just hear me out, please."**_

I know they say that young love just isn't steady

I know they say it's not time

But in my heart I know I'm more than ready

I know that true love is mine

Now and Forever

Taking the first step to start over…

_**"I'm sorry, Chad. I'm glad that you came over because I can't stop thinking about that night. I felt incomplete but that was my fault for always pushing you away."**_

_**Chad walked back into the living room. "You forgive me?"**_

_**Taylor gave him a slight smile. "Yes...do you forgive me?"**_

_**"Yeah..." He walked up closer to her. "I just want to start over. Is that ok?" Chad asked in a whisper.**_

_**Taylor nodded with more tears running down her cheeks.**_

The moments she knew he would be there for her…

_**"Taylor! Taylor!"**_

_**"Hey, son you can't come any closer?" a police officer said.**_

_**"Where is Taylor? She might still be in there!"**_

_**"Chad!"**_

_**He turned around. "Taylor!" He embraced her. **_

_**"I heard something and went downstairs to see what it was. My patio was broken into and there was someone just standing at the door. I don't how he did it, but he started this. Someone tried to kill me."**_

_**Chad pulled her into another embrace. "Ok. We will let the police handle this but you don't need to be alone."**_

Now and Forever, well its all the same(all the same)

As long as we keep all the vows that we made(that we made)

There's no need to search when I hear your heart say

Forever starts today

The moment she knew she had his heart…

_**Taylor loved this moment. She loved having this moment with Chad. She loves Chad. She loves everything about him.**_

_**Chad didn't want things to be awkward. He did not say anything but he made one simple action.**_

_**Chad smiled as he touched Taylor's hand and pulled her into an embrace.**_

_**"You have my honest," Chad whispered in her ear.**_

_**His grip around her waist tightened. They pulled apart and their eyes were locked tight on one another. Taylor wanted to say something, but she couldn't.**_

_**Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. They pulled back just a little but then Chad pulled Taylor into another kiss.**_

_**"I really like that you are here with me." Chad said.**_

_**Taylor nodded. "I guess it's a reason for it."**_

He was going to do any and everything to keep her safe…

_**"Shh…" Chad whispered soothingly. "I'm right here. I won't let anything hurt you."**_

_**Taylor stopped crying; she felt safe in Chad's arms.**_

_**"Come on, I have something to show you."**_

_**Chad held Taylor by her waist as he guided her to a room that she never paid attention to, mainly because it was locked, actually padlocked.**_

_**Chad put in the password and opened the door. It was a security room.**_

_**"I had cameras set everywhere outside."**_

_**"You did that for me?"**_

_**"Yeah, Tay. I want to make sure you are safe and comfortable. Do you feel better now?"**_

_**"Yes…" she nodded.**_

No sense in rushing when you

Got something this special, baby

No need to prove that our love is real

If we just stay true to ourselves and one another

Well then what we feel

Is just what we feel

Tempting this urge and trying to be patient…

_**Chad kissed her with passion, love, lust, and desire. His strong hands were on her hips. Chad was close to pulling her panties down. Taylor at that point tried to say no, but the words weren't going to come out. Inside, she wanted him. But it was not right for this moment.**_

_**"No...No." she shook her head.**_

_**Chad pulled away. "What's wrong?"**_

_**"Chad, I'm sorry but I just can't right now."**_

_**"Ok…" Chad sat up on the side of her.**_

_**Taylor sat up as well. Chad got up and got Taylor's bra and robe. Taylor put them back on and sat silent.**_

_**"It's hard not to be tempted."**_

The defining moment they were waiting for …

_**"Chad, go deeper…" Taylor gasped and bit her lip again.**_

_**"Whatever you say, Beautiful."**_

_**Chad turned her over on her back. They stared into each other's eyes. As Chad shoved himself back into her, Taylor arched her back father and wrapped her legs around him. Deeper and deeper with gentle steady strokes. He increased the speed and pressure again. Taylor struggled through every orgasm. Time seemed to stand still as waves of pleasure came over her. Taylor moaned in Chad's ear.**_

_**Chad knew he was hitting the right spot.**_

_**"Yes! Yes! Oh YES!" she kept moaning in ecstasy.**_

_**With a shrill, high pitched scream of pleasure, her body instantly went rigid. Chad felt her body begin to relax again. He holds onto her legs, pushing them higher up again. He breathed in heavily.**_

_**They had finally reached their ultimate high. Chad thrust hard one last time, releasing himself into her. Taylor arched her back giving in to her orgasm and tried to catch her breath. Chad pulled out and laid on the side of her, both covered in sweat. Chad rolled onto his side, pulling Taylor to lay with her back against his chest.**_

And if it's true that young love just isn't steady

I guess that we'll take our sweet time

I got something more than just saying that I'm ready

I know that true love is mine

Now and forever

But their past was still haunting them…

_**Chad,**_

_**You have done so much for me but I feel like I took so much away from you. You deserve better and I am getting in the way. I'm sorry for not giving you the chance you constantly asked for. I'm sorry for being such a burden. I have made the decision to go to New York and I may not be coming back. For now I am staying in a hotel for a couple days because I knew you would have tried to stop me. I feel that this way is better for us. I have become so dependent on you and now I am changing all of that. I do not regret living with you for the past 7 months but time passed by so quickly and I don't have a purpose for staying with you any longer. I will never forget the moments we shared. I can never deny the feelings that I have for you, either. Please, don't be angry with me. I just don't want us to hurt anymore.**_

_**Love Always and Forever,**_

_**Taylor**_

_**Chad sighed and took out a small black box out of his jacket pocket, sat it on the table, opened it and just stared at the diamond ring inside.**_

_**He was too late. He lost her again...**_

The unbearable pain of being apart…

_**Chad was lying in the bed, looking up at the ceiling of his hotel room. He could still hear Taylor's beautiful voice. He just couldn't give up. He closed his eyes for just a second but then he heard Taylor calling him. It was like she was right there with him.**_

_**"Chad?"**_

_**He sat up.**_

_**"Taylor?"**_

_**He knew that it was all in his head but he this feeling that he had unusual. He was trying to get his answers.**_

_**"Chad, I'm scared."**_

_**"Where are you, Tay?"**_

_**"I can't tell you."**_

_**"Taylor, I am not about to lose you, please, tell me."**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**He could hear her crying and screaming.**_

_**"Taylor? Taylor? TAYLOR!"**_

_**Taylor sat up breathing heavily. She could've sworn she heard Chad yelling her name. "I'm losing my damn mind!"**_

_**Taylor got up and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face then stared at herself in the mirror. She imaged Chad walking into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around her. They would look into the mirror and smile at each. It was the perfect picture of perfect love.**_

_**Now feeling even more regret for leaving Chad, she tried to block everything out of her mind but she couldn't. She splashed water all over the mirror out of anger, hoping that the image would go away.**_

_**Chad wiped that fog off the mirror, after getting out the shower. He imaged Taylor, with her robe on, walking in the bathroom and leaning against the side of the door like she always did.**_

_**But fog came back, blocking her image. Chad looked down shaking his head in disbelief. His mind was playing tricks and he was frustrated with all of this.**_

_**Taylor and Chad was at a near breaking point…**_

She thought she lost him…

_**Taylor started to cry. Her mind was racing. "I didn't stop him. I watched him drive away. I didn't say anything. I should've stopped him." Taylor turned to face Aunt V.**_

_**"You didn't know."**_

_**"I knew he was here but I stayed away, thinking that I was doing the right thing but now he is gone!" she cried.**_

_**"You can't blame yourself for this."**_

_**"It is my fault, Auntie." Taylor started crying harder "He's dead. She kept saying. "He's dead."**_

_**"Taylor?"**_

_**"That bastard took Chad away from me!"**_

_**Aunt V embraced Taylor. "Hush, child. It's ok."**_

_**Taylor shook her head. They sat on the couch and Taylor laid her head on Aunt V's lap.**_

_**"I'm sorry, Chad! I'm so sorry!" she cried none stop.**_

Now and Forever, well its all the same (oohh…oohh...oohh)

As long as we keep all the vows that we made (ohhh...oohh...oohh)

There's no need to search when I hear your heart say (oohh...ohh...oohh)

Forever starts today, now and forever

A sign of a new beginning…

_**"I'm dying…" Farah said in a low tone.**_

_**Taylor's smile faded as she looked up at Farah.**_

_**"I did what I was supposed to do."**_

_**"But this baby needs his mother."**_

_**"He will have his mother."**_

_**Taylor looked down then back up at Farah. "Me? No! I…I'm not fit to be a mother."**_

_**"He's an innocent baby who deserves so much. You can take care of him. He needs you."**_

_**"Why? Why me?"**_

_**"It's already done. I made sure that your name will be on the birth certificate instead of mine."**_

_**"How is that possible? How do you know so much about me? I don't understand."**_

_**"You aren't trying to understand and some things are better left unexplained."**_

All hell breaks loose and the possibility of giving up…

_**"You think I'm stupid, little girl? You think you are a step ahead of me?" he chuckled. "I could really teach that little boy of yours how to succeed in life…"**_

_**Taylor gave him a shocking look. She got even angrier. "You leave Shaheen out of this!"**_

_**"Once you are dead, he will need my guidance."**_

_**"No, I'm not going anywhere!"**_

_**"Are you sure about that?"**_

_**"Cold hearted asshole!" Taylor yelled and tears streamed down.**_

_**"Go ahead. Say what you want. Do whatever you want. All the more reason I have to end your pathetic life."**_

_**Taylor screamed in frustration.**_

_**"So we still have an agreement, don't we?"**_

_**Taylor said nothing.**_

_**"Don't we?"**_

_**Taylor just glared at him.**_

_**He smiled. "Good."**_

_**Jeremy walked out and slammed the door and locked it.**_

_**She sat back down on the couch. "Damn it! I can't do this anymore! I can't!"**_

_**Taylor let her tears of sadness fall onto the floor. How did Jeremy find out about Shaheen? That was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to protect him but she was already failing. Taylor had to face the fact that maybe Aunt V was right in the first place. She took on the responsibility to take care of an innocent child; he was now in danger. She should have gone to the police like Aunt V said.**_

_**Should've, could've, would've…Taylor didn't so that was it. She had no choice.**_

_**"Chad, please, come back to me…"**_

Forever I'll always…be in your arms

For that's a place that I know I belong

I feel in my heart

Baby, I'll be around

Baby, don't you worry

Now and forever

Now back in the arms of the man she loves so much…

_**"Taylor, don't!" Chad yelled running through the doors.**_

_**Everybody gasped and turned around to look at Chad.**_

_**"Chad!" Taylor gasped.**_

_**They ran to each other meeting half way in the middle of the aisle. Taylor grabbed his face with both hands, kissing him. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground. They broke their kiss as Chad slowly set her back down. Taylor stared into his eyes with tears running down uncontrollably and smiled. Chad wiped her tears away gently.**_

_**"I've missed you so much," Taylor whispered. "I thought you were gone…"**_

_**"I know, baby. I've missed you, too." Chad pulled her into another embrace. "I love you, Taylor."**_

_**Chad had finally said those 3 words that Taylor has been waiting for. Through all of this of course it shows how much Chad truly cares and loves Taylor, but to hear him say those words brought such a powerful feeling to her.**_

_**"I love you, too," Taylor kissed him again.**_

The special moment they will never forget…

_**"Baby, I messed up letting you go twice and I'm not going to do that again. I am committed to you." Chad walked over to the nightstand drawer opened it and took a small box out. He walked back over to Taylor. "Sit down, Tay."**_

_**Taylor sat down on the bed and Chad kneeled down in front of her. Taylor gasped figuring out what he was about to do. Taylor tried not to cry, her heart pounding.**_

_**"I told you that you give me joy, that you are beautiful and you will always be my beautiful baby girl. You mean the world to me…"**_

_**Tears ran down Taylor's cheeks.**_

_**"Taylor, will you marry me?"**_

_**Taylor nodded and started to cry harder. "Yes, Chad! Yes!"**_

Now and forever, well it's all the same (it's all the same)

As long as we keep all the vows that we made(long as we keep the vows)

There's no need to search when I hear your heart say(Now and forever)

Forever starts today, Now and Forever

Everyone was staring at her in amazement as Taylor walked down the aisle. She was absolutely beautiful with held her head high. She couldn't stop smiling. It just felt so surreal.

Chad stood proud, smiling. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When she was finally in front of him, Taylor gave her bouquet to her maid of honor, Gabriella. Chad took Taylor's hands in his as the minister began the ceremony and they stared into each other's eyes as the minister spoke.

Now and forever, well it's all the same (it's all the same, baby)

As long as we keep all the vows that we made (all the vows that we made)

There's no need to search when I hear your heart say

Forever starts today, now and forever

"Do you, Chad, take Taylor to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Chad slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Do you, Taylor, take Chad to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Taylor slipped a ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chad caressed Taylor's check and gazed into her eyes for a moment. Chad leaned down and kissed her passionately as everyone else clapped and smiled.

"I love you, Taylor."

"I love you, too, Chad!"

Now and forever, well it's all the same

As long as we keep all the vows that we made

There's no need to search when I hear (your heart…your heart say…your heart say)

Forever starts today

Now and Forever!

* * *

It's been another overwhelming year and half for Chad and Taylor, celebrating holidays, birthdays, and their first wedding anniversary. It is very different for them, now married and building a family together at age 25.

A month after their first anniversary, Chad had the grand opening of his club. Of course Taylor was going to keep her promise she made.

I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do

I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do

All those days and lonely nights  
Have all gone away  
I never thought the day would come  
When we'd more than friends  
You made me smile when I was down  
You turn my world around  
The way you give me love feel so right

Taylor was performing her newest song. She smiled and blew a kiss to Chad. Chad smiled as he watched his wife sing and dance on stage. He couldn't believe they had to go through hell to get to this point, but it was all worth it.

You took the ease off my mind  
And put it behind  
You were there for all my needs  
So baby please stay

I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do

I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do

In the past, Taylor was lonely, longing for someone to share her love with. She never knew she would actually find true love. Now she has true love and this unquestionable feel of security. With Chad, she felt that she had a connection with him. They had this special connection. No matter how many miles apart they are from each other, they will always find their way back to one another.

Just like a dream come true  
I wished for you  
I have never been so happy 'bout love so new  
You opened my heart to a brand new start  
My love's there wherever you are  
I won't let no one take you away

You took the ease off my mind  
And put it behind  
You where there, yes indeed, for all my needs (yes, you were, babe)

I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do

I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do

Taylor signaled Chad to come on stage with her. She smiled as Chad came closer to her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. With her back against his chest, they swayed to the music and Taylor continued singing.

'Cause you came along  
And changed my life  
Told me things would be all right  
And they were thanks to you  
And now I have the strength to carry on  
In my heart you have a home  
And I never want to be alone  
'Cause I love me some...

I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do

I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do

As everyone applauded and cheered, Taylor turned around embracing Chad and kissed him.

After the grand opening party, Chad and Taylor couldn't wait to get home to Shaheen.

Chad opened the door and they came in quietly. Aunt V babysat for them so after a small conversation about the party, they said their goodbyes…well Chad did. He went to upstairs to check up on Shaheen and took a shower. Taylor had to talk to Aunt V alone.

"You know how your mother is, Taylor. She couldn't keep a secret."

"I know!" Taylor laughed. "I'm surprised when she called earlier today and Chad answered the phone she didn't say anything."

"I am so excited for you!"

"Thank you, Auntie! I know Chad will be, too when I tell him tonight."

Aunt V smiled and hugged Taylor. She then left and Taylor watched as she drove away then closed and locked the door.

Taylor went upstairs to go take her shower. She heard Chad in Shaheen's room talking so she knew Shaheen had awakened.

While in the shower, Taylor smiled to herself and put her hands over her stomach, then sighed lovingly. She got out the shower; dried off, putting on her bra, boy shorts, and robe. She went into Shaheen's room and stood at the door, watching Chad smile and stare at Shaheen in his crib. Even though, Shaheen was not their biological son, he was starting to look like both of them.

Chad looked up at Taylor. She walked over to him and looked at Shaheen. She reached down and caressed his little cheek.

"Chad?" she whispered.

"Yeah, babe?" he whispered back.

Taylor couldn't find the right words to explain how she was feeling.

Chad smiled, taking her hand and they left out of Shaheen's room. Walking into their bedroom, Taylor took off her robe and put it on the edge of the bed. She lay next to Chad as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

Taylor sighed. "I'm sorry for not taking your feelings into consideration, years ago."

"Tay, stop apologizing. All that matters is us being together and raising Shaheen."

"Shaheen is growing up so fast. In a couple of months he is going to be 2.

Taylor looked up at him and kissed him passionately. Chad moved on top of Taylor kissing her neck, down the middle of her breast and her stomach.

Taylor closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his short curly hair. "Baby, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Chad looked up at her.

"Well, yesterday when I went to the studio, I also went to the doctor."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but you know I suppose to be going on tour next month…but I might have to postpone it again or make it short."

"What did the doctor say?" Chad had a worried look on his face.

Taylor smiled and sat up. "I can still do a couple of performances but I can't overwork myself and I have to get a lot of rest for the baby."

Chad moved to the side of her and sat up as well. "You do need more rest and you need to…" he stopped in mid-sentence, shocked realizing what she said. "You're pregnant?" He put his hand on her stomach.

Taylor smiled and nodded. Chad gently rubbed her stomach. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Breaking their kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and Chad stroked her face.

"You are so beautiful. I will do all that I can to keep our family protected."

Taylor nodded. "I am so grateful and blessed to have as my husband. I wouldn't want this any other way."

"I'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you."

Every day the love that they share grow stronger and stronger.

_**This is all we ever wanted, all we ever needed**_

_I could never feel like I'm alone when I am with you_

_**The love we share is so powerful, so pure**_

_Wrapped in your arms I feel safe and secure_

**I have this undying love for you; I know will never go away**

_I can't be without you; __I am yours, always and forever._

_**You are the one for me, my one and only.**_

It had taken them so long to get where they are now. But this is exactly where they belonged. They would always only be for each other, soul mates, and their hearts are complete. Forever they will have love and all…


End file.
